


Snow Falls on the Sleeping Fox

by zeerogue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Shifter AU, Xiuris - Freeform, kitsune/gumiho au, krismin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 81,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Before the industrial era can begin, the magic must all end. Minseok is part of a dying race and Yifan is just trying to live up to his lie of a father. Just two orphaned young men everyone wants dead.





	1. Red Fur in the Snow

**Snow Falls on the Sleeping Fox**

 

**Chapter 1: Red Fur in the Snow**

 

The late snow of winter was always hard to bare, but nothing compared to the screams of foxes being slaughtered in the snow. Black dipped feet ran quickly through the branches of trees with no way down, but why bother with the ground. He couldn't make it in the deep snow, the masters of those wolf like beasts would see his small paw prints even if the snow falling managed to cover his scent. Run. That was all his mother had said. Born a runt, the little fox still had the light weight grace required to climb the branches of snow laden trees and he used that ability to quickly run. Run. His hot quick breaths made fog that caught in the evergreen leaves and nests of dead branches. Run. The strength of four white tipped tails pushed him forward. Run. The wolf beasts and their masters sounded farther away now.

 

Being small also gave way to being overfed. A branch snapped below the little fox's paw when he miscalculated his weight with its firmness. The little fox went toppling into the snow, a brow-red beckon in a sea of white. He righted himself and scanned the area with blown silver eyes, little heart beating faster than it ever had with his brothers and sisters and other playmates of the forests, playmates that were all decorated in red and buried in the snow.

 

A breeze blew and the little fox curled up on itself until the air settled back down. He ruffled his fur, four fluffy tails flicking out and stood still. The wind had changed directions. Initially he had been trying to run with the wind, but now he could feel the lightest bit of air flow touching his nose. Then, there was howling.

 

The little fox rushed forward in a sudden burst of speed, silver eyes ablaze. His paws continued to sink into the deep snow, small body not being able to move as fast in its depth as the large dogs that had sunk their teeth into his family, but with the added speed, he could at least have hope of getting some ground on them once again. But, as soon as the little fox thought he had enough expanse to try for the trees again, there came a large muscled creature carrying a man with a bow. The little fox skidded to a stop and turned trying to hurry around the other way. Arrows narrowly missed his slim body and he felt light headed. Again a sense of security came over the little fox when he found himself back in the heavily forest area he had been climbing branches in, but he could see them, those ugly wolf like creatures with the human masters that stilled carried swords and axes with his family blood rusting the edges. He turned again. The little fox was running out of places to run.

 

Run.

 

A large boulder blocked the little fox's way. He scraped his nails as he tried to climb it only to see a huge meadow. There was no where to hide in a meadow. The little fox turned, silver eyes wide. The horse man and the dog masters were already here, the dogs a few yards ahead. The horse man shot an arrow at the boulder and the little fox jumped off heading out into the field. It was covered in snow. The dogs were larger and faster and the little fox tripped. They snapped at him, one suddenly biting down on his arm with sharp slobbery teeth. The little fox shrieked into the snowy early morning.

 

“Look, they really are a monstrosity,” the horseman yelled.

 

“Sic 'em!” yelled one of the masters and another dog came at the little fox, but the little fox was no longer so little. He stood on two long legs still sporting a bit of baby fat and clutched a bleeding arm to his naked chest.

 

The little fox ran.

 

Blue tinted his skin. With the lack of fur now covering the little fox's body, he was totally exposed for the cool winter and the harsh gusts that came upon him especially now in the large meadow. His feet were frozen through already and there was so much temptation to shift back, but how could he run with a hurt paw? In human form, he only needed two working legs.

 

There was a small stretch of forest on the opposite side of the meadow. The little fox barely managed to outrun the dogs and their masters, but one of the horse man's arrows had grazed his injured shoulder when he had ducked into the trees. He stopped for a quick breath and hurried onwards when a whimper stuttered out at the end. He could not cry. He had not cried peeking out of his den as his family was chopped down by those men and he would not cry now when he could not be sure he had enough life to waste on pity.

 

A house. More like a small hut with a short smoking fireplace and shabby shutters trying to keep the wind out, but the little fox only knew it was a house. There were people in that house. People like those he could hear calling out for him? Or were these people like him hiding themselves like normal citizens?

 

A rugged old woman with work boots and a bear skin as a cloak walked out of the hut with a pile of wood blocks. She looked up. The little fox froze. She was looking past him at the area were the dogs and masters still had yet to come into view. He made a run for it. He could tell she had seen him as he rushed behind the hut finding a spot under an old wheelbarrow to hide. He was shaking. Would she turn him in? Would the dogs find him anyways?

 

There was yelling. The woman cursed at the men and ushered them off the land. Private Property! Private Property! It was quiet for a while and the little fox shivered more. Now that he was still, he could feel the cold on his hairless body. He thought to change back, but what if he had to run again?

 

“Now where did that little one go off to?” the old lady said. Her boots crunched on the snow in front of the wheelbarrow.

 

“Ah, little feet. So so little.” Fingers were suddenly pushing and curling around the edge of the wheelbarrow to reveal a smiling wrinkled face. “Hello there.”

 

He hissed. The little fox's eyes turned into slits and he bared his fangs curling up in a corner of a barrow. The lady frowned then narrowed her eyes.

 

“Oh, I see, but dear, you're bleeding. Come out. I have milk and I can boil you a nice herb and ginger chicken.”

 

The little fox's stomach growled, but he would not be fooled. He fluffed his four tails around him like a blanket determined to stay in the wheelbarrow, but the cold and running and lost of blood had made him weak. When the old woman pushed her hand inside and grabbed him by the scruff, he could do nothing but hiss pathetically.

 

The old woman wrestled him to the ground and wrapped him in her bear fur cloak and scratched one of his ink tipped red-brown ears that he had yet to learn to hide in his human form just like his tails that only grew in number.

 

“So, a Fox Shifter are we? My grandmother use to call you guys fox spirits but the world is so cruel to magic now. Is your family gone? There was a pack of you guys somewhere in these woods. I use to free a couple chickens now and then for you guys.”

 

The little fox blinked at her. He remembered those nights of easy hunting. His mother was always very grateful.

 

“What is your name little one?” the old lady asked still scratching his ear.

 

Still looking at her warily and trying to hide the purr in his throat, the little fox answered, “Minseok.”

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Yifan hurried back to the hut, deer hide boots crusted with snow and fingers burning through his woolen gloves from the bite of the strong late winter breeze curled around the handles of full water buckets. He entered the house in a hurry, a couple splashes of the water tipping out as he shook himself of the snow on his small person. He placed both buckets down by the unhinging front door and used his top cloak of soft white rabbit fur to wipe up the spills. He couldn't have Grandmother seeing he had wasted water. He hung the cloak up and headed to one of two room that filled the hut where the chimney was. Upon entering, Yifan was surprised to see their rusting bath barrel before the fire. It had only been a month since they last had a full bath in the hut and he had been sure they would not waste water for another until spring arrived. There was a hot spring only a couple miles hike from here if the weather was good that Grandmother took him too when she found his blond hair greasy enough to cook their measly meals of squirrel and eggs with. Yifan approached the barrel quietly not wanting to disturb Grandmother if she had fallen asleep in the bath as she often did, but to his surprise, there was another curled up in the depths of the hot water.

 

Silver eyes met Yifan's and he stumbled back falling to his bottom onto the dusty plank floor of the hut. A head popped up over the side of the barrel covered by a small towel. Yifan blinked at the round chubby face, pretty silver eyes, and small fingers. Who was this?

 

“Grandmother! Grandmother! There is a child!” Yifan yelled and scurried on his feet intent on rushing this intruder out before they could use up all the precious hot water. “Come quickly!”

 

The other child made a sound and dunked back into the cover of the barrel. Heavy footsteps hurried out of the other room where they stored and prepared into the room with the chimney and water barrel as well as their chairs and sleeping mats. She stopped beside Yifan with a rough hand on his shoulder. She looked between him and the bathing barrel then smiled, all the wrinkles on her square jaw lifting and making her look ten years younger.

 

“Grandmother, there is a child,” Yifan said and pointed at the barrel. The intruder lifted his head over the barrel again. He looked to be shivering now and his silver eyes were scared.

 

Grandmother shook Yifan's shoulder a bit and frowned. “Put that finger down boy, this is our guest.”

 

Yifan furrowed his brow, but lowered his finger. “Guest? We never have guests other than the tax collectors. Who is he?”

 

Grandmother let go of Yifan's shoulder and moved to the barrel. There was a large towel discarded beside the barrel and Grandmother lifted it, shaking it out. “I found him under the wheelbarrow outside.”

 

“Is he a thief? Will we be turning him into the sheriff? His house is a half day away though,” Yifan mused. The silver eyed boy made a whimpering sound at Yifan's questions.

 

Grandmother frowned again at Yifan. “Of course not. He is only a thief if one can steal shelter and I'm sure he would have run before fighting you. He's not in a good condition. Come now, don't be afraid little one,” Grandmother said now turned to the other boy, “that is just my grandson. He is only cold when he is surprised.”

 

The other boy glanced at Yifan then stood and reached out for Grandmother. He was too short to climb out of the barrel himself. Yifan thought he must be younger or perhaps Yifan was just tall for his age as Grandmother often said how quick he was growing even so young. His skin was creamy white and laden with water droplets that puddled around the other boy's genitals and then down his legs chubby still with baby fat. Yifan looked away quickly. He had not seen another naked except for Grandmother, and even then he had nothing to stare at. When he turned back around, he screamed.

 

“Grandmother! He has...his ears...” Yifan had turned back just in time to watch Grandmother ruffle the boy's hair with the small towel, a mop of red-brown that stuck up here and there, and reveal large cone shaped fox ears tipped with black. He screamed again when he saw the four fluffy red-brown tails lifting under the towel Grandmother had wrapped the boy in.

 

Grandmother chuckled and settled the fox boy down on a stool. “Of course you would be surprised, Yifan, you have never seen a shifter before. Isn't he beautiful?”

 

Yifan frowned. “He's...weird.”

 

The fox boy's ears flattened at his words.

 

“Yifan! He does know our language, be polite. He has been through much today.” Grandmother pulled out their first aid kit from behind her favorite chair and the fox boy held out a badly bitten arm to her.

 

Worry pulled at Yifan's chest and he moved closer to Grandmother, watching as she began to care for the wound. “What happened to him.”

 

“Hunters. I'm sure the whole lot of them are gone now. Just this one survived. Isn't that right, Minseok?”

 

The fox boy lifted his head. Those silver eyes looked so so sad. He nodded.

 

“Minseok?” Yifan asked then turned to the fox boy. “Is that your name?”

 

Minseok nodded. Yifan smiled. “I'm Yifan. I'm...I'm sorry about screaming.”

 

Grandmother finished wrapping Minseok's arm and reached out to scratch one of those large cone shaped ears. Minseok gave out a sort of purring sound that made Yifan excited. He had never had a pet, but once they had housed a traveling family that had a cat when he was just four. He was seven now. It had been a long time. He reached out a hand and scratched the other year of the fox boy. Minseok jumped, but quickly tilted his head towards Yifan's hand.

 

Grandmother chuckled. “He's not a pet, Yifan, but it's good you like him. He'll be staying with us. He lived in the forest where there was no need to learn to hide his ears and tail, I suppose it may take a while for him to master it. We can't send him off until he can control his powers.”

 

“Powers?” Yifan asked and paused in his scratching. Minseok whined at that.

 

“Yes. Each tail of a fox shifter grants them a power. They get one every odd year of their life. According to how many he has now, I suspect he has just turned seven.”

 

Yifan stared at the four fluffy tails. They seemed warm.

 

“Now, continue playing with him, I want Minseok to feel at home. He hasn't said more than his name to me. He will have to use your extra clothes though they will undoubtedly be too big.”

 

Yifan frowned and stopped in his scratching again. He liked his extra set of clothes, they were his favorite so he tended not to wear them as much. He glanced at the fox boy. Certainly someone half animal would get them dirtied. Yifan reached for one of the fluffy tails and tugged, hard.

 

The fox boy yelped. “No! Don't do that!”

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Minseok glared at the boy who kept pulling his tail. Yifan. The name felt funny on his tongue so Minseok tried not to say it every time he ran to 'Grandmother' to hide from the other boy. 'Grandmother' had not given him a proper name to call her by and he had been shy to call out for her as such. Minseok could remember his own grandmother still. As a fox her red-brown fur was speckled with gray, but in her human form, she was a beautiful sleek thing, nothing like this hard and rugged lady who had mended his bites and fed him warm porridge by hand. He thought her nice, though. And Yifan was nice, too, whenever he wasn't pulling Minseok's tail.

 

At the moment, Yifan was sat on the opposite end of the cozy room carving something out of wood. Minseok use to watch his uncles do the same thing. The last thing he remembered them making was for his sister. Tears pricked Minseok's eyes when he thought of her. She had been with their mother when the hunters had come. He wished he could have taken her with him, but their mother would not allow it. His sister was still much too small. He would have dropped her running and then they both would have died.

 

“Are you crying?”

 

It was the Yifan boy. He was a normal looking boy other than the blonde hair and dark eyes. Minseok had never seen a human boy before, men, yes, they had often hidden, but not someone his own age. It was fascinating in a way. And Yifan was so much taller.

 

“How can you go from glaring at me to crying so quickly?” Yifan asked.

 

Minseok went back to glaring at Yifan. “Don't pull my tail anymore.” He wrapped his four tails comfortably around himself like a blanket. He had initially come to the room to nap, but it was hard to nap when Yifan was there. What if he pulled his tail when Minseok was asleep?

 

Yifan frowned. “Is that why you're crying?”

 

“I'm not crying?” Minseok yipped.

 

Yifan pointed his carving knife at Minseok. “Yes you are. Your eyes are all watery.”

 

Minseok sniffed. “Doesn't matter to you. You wouldn't understand.”

 

“I'll pull your tail again if you don't tell me,” Yifan threatened. His hands were on his hips. It made him tower over Minseok and the fox boy curled more into himself.

 

“I was...just reminded of my family.”

 

Yifan's face immediately fell. He clipped his knife to his belt and tossed his wood onto a chair then slowly moved over to Minseok. He tugged on Minseok's tails, not a pull, but an urge to move them then cuddled up with Minseok beneath them. His long arms wrapped around Minseok and he hugged the fox boy. Minseok cuddled closer finding Yifan's arms warm. He smelled like wood chips and snow. Minseok's den had smelled like snow and bark. They were similar smells and Minseok found comfort, nuzzling his nose against Yifan's chest.

 

“Hey, quit that. You're not a puppy,” Yifan said looking down with a frown, but Minseok saw a boyish fondness in his eyes. He just nuzzled more eventually getting Yifan's legs entangled with his in a attempt to keep Minseok still.

 

“Are you two napping?” Grandmother called from the entry of the hut. “It's spring, we'll have to start planting once the snow melts.”

 

Yifan moved from beneath Minseok's tails when Grandmother entered and sat on the chair he had tossed his wood to continue working. Grandmother sat before Minseok in his corner by the fireplace. There was a book in her hand and she squinted her eyes to read the letters. “I'm afraid I'm not the best at reading such fine font. Yifan, come read this for me. You can read even if your handwriting is atrocious.”

 

Yifan got up from his carving and took the book into his own lap. “It's lessons for a fox spirit.”

 

Grandmother nodded and pet Minseok's head. “Yes, this little one needs to learn about his kind. Each tail he possesses holds magical powers. I believe you have the shifter power, speed, water, and fire.”

 

“I don't know how to use water or fire,” Minseok admitted. Since water was always available where their clan was and fire was a power Minseok had only recently gotten a few weeks prior, he had not much time to practice with his first two elemental powers.

 

“You will get four more powers and then a ninth tail. This ninth tail will increase your power.”

 

Minseok nodded. He knew this.

 

“We're going to teach him how to use his powers?” Yifan asked.

 

Grandmother smiled. “Yes. Without them, he's just a pet to any man that comes across him.”

 

A pet. Minseok curled up. One of his cousins had been a pet for a while. She came back pregnant and in a terrible way. “I don't want to be a pet.”

 

“I won't let him be a pet, Grandmother,” Yifan said and blew away wood dust from his piece. He then turned and smiled at Minseok. “You can't be someone's pet just because you're cute.”

 


	2. The Fifth Tail

**Chapter 2: The Fifth Tail**

 

Yifan rose from from his furs just as the sun poked over the horizon. He shimmied beneath them and onto the floor, shivering in just his shirt and thin trousers. Beneath the cot that use to belong to Grandfather, Grandmother said, where his furs and boots and Yifan quickly pulled them on before heading to the dying fire in the hearth. He poked at it and added a few small coals. His hands were freezing and he hung his gloves on the poker careful not to drop them into the orange flames as he held them in the heat of the hearth. He looked around. Stuffed in the corner of Grandmother's bed slept the fox boy. Grandmother had told Minseok to sleep with Yifan as two small boys could fit better on the small cots than they could with the wide frame that was Grandmother, but after Yifan found himself much to curled up in the other boy with bushy tails feathering across his nose and making him sneeze in the middle of the night, he had kicked Minseok out and the fox boy would not return as long as the threat of pulling his tails was still in the air. Grandmother had been angry with Yifan, but Minseok seemed to fit just fine anywhere with the way he slept, just like a fox.

 

Grandmother had already left their small hut for the day and Yifan hurried with his gloves, pulling them on over top of thin knitted ones. He grabbed a small roll from the storage on his way to the front door and grabbed his top fur before heading out. It was now fall, the second fall with the fox boy, and the cold was starting again, but no snow yet. Yifan breath in the mid autumn air and sighed. His birthday would be in a few days. Grandmother promised they could go hiking up the mountains to the hot springs for it. Yifan liked the hot springs and he liked pushing Minseok into the water there. The fox boy was always so skittish about it no matter how many times they went, but once inside, he looked so content and he would curl up against Yifan and whimper like a happy puppy.

 

Minseok was already nine. He had learned there was almost a whole half year between he and the fox boy. Grandmother wouldn't tell him what new power Minseok's fifth tail held and Minseok seemed shy about it. It made Yifan angry when he thought about it. Grandmother put him in charge of reading that fox shifter book and helping Minseok control his powers but wouldn't tell him about this one? He had thought it would be the growing power since that was what the book said most fifth tails were but Grandmother said sometimes it went out of order depending on what the environment around the fox needed. A luck tail would be good. They were in sore need of meat for the winter especially now with a third and very hungry member to their family.

 

Yifan picked up his bow when he passed by the chicken coup. He glanced inside and saw the hens had laid many eggs already, but that wasn't his job. Minseok was in charge of the gathering of things close to the hut. And it was funny watching the chickens cluck and squawk because a fox was in their coup. The later Minseok woke up, the worse it would be. Yifan hurried into the woods so he could get back in time and see.

 

Today Yifan was in charge of meat. Yesterday Yifan had been in charge of meat. The day before Grandmother had made him tend the crops because he fought with Minseok, but the day before that he had also been charged with meat. So far he had caught eight squirrels and two pigeons. He needed a deer or a wild boar. He climbed up the bit of cliff near their hut that over looked the mountain next to the forest and sat in wait. After an hour, his legs were sore and he stood for exercise.

 

Behind a large boulder on the cliff laid a sword buried beneath leaves and dirt. Yifan pulled it out and heaved it up. The blade was almost three quarters his height and heavy, but Yifan had worked hard even as a young boy and could hold it well for the most part, or at least that was what he told himself. He tried not to heave his all into it as he crashed the sword lightly against the boulder a few times then swirled around and slashed it at fake enemies. He had found the sword under the cot that use to be Grandfather's and stolen it up here when he was big enough to carry it. It was old for a Dragon Master's sword, but it would do for practice.

 

Yifan's father had been a Dragon Master or so Grandmother said. Dragon Masters amazed Yifan. He had never seen a dragon in all his life, at least not up close, but he often heard them and thought he saw them flying in the distance closer to the top of the mountain. Grandmother said she had seen them before when hiking for her herbs. Yifan wished to go hiking with her one day, but Grandmother insisted she was still strong enough to go on her own. Yifan wanted to be a Dragon Master just like his father. He wanted to stare the giant scaled creature in the eye and be unaffected by the fire it breath at him. He wanted to feel the connection with that large dangerous beast and fly upon it's back in the sky. If his father had done it, Yifan knew not why he could not. It was in his blood. When he was old enough, Yifan would go to the city where his mother was working hard to pay for his expenses in the lord's mansion. He would show skill to the lord's commanding officer and then be allowed to train and when they went on an expedition, he would find his dragon.

 

So lost in his dreams and practice, Yifan did not hear the padding of feet coming at him and screamed when he was suddenly knocked down to the ground, sword flying out of his hand and landing dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. He groaned and looked up expecting to find a rabbit or loose dog or some other overly happy creature plopped on his chest. The sun was already high in the sky and he must have been practicing much longer than he intended and in front of the sun was the round face and silver smiling eyes of Minseok.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

  
  


Receiving a new tail was nothing new for a fox shifter. Minseok did not remember receiving his first two tails, but the two after that he clearly remembered hiding in a corner for a day and whining with cramps in his back side every couple of hours. It wasn't the easiest thing to grow a new limb and it took half a year before the tail was full sized compared to the other bushels and the same amount of time before the powers were able to be used correctly, at least when you were young. That's why, when Minseok had gotten his fifth tail earlier that year he had been amused by both Grandmother's and Yifan's reactions.

 

It was early on Minseok's ninth birthday when he started feeling it. Upon inspecting his back side, he saw the little bulb of red-brown white tipped fur sticking out between is other four tails. He had grabbed one of the furs from the bed he shared with Grandmother (he use to share with Yifan, but the other boy did not like to snuggle like Minseok's family did in the den), and made his way to a corner by the hearth so he could stay warm as he went through the motions of uncomfortable light pains. Grandmother had woken first. She patted Minseok's head softly and handed him some tea before going off to work outside as usual. When Yifan woke up, he seemed very confused by the soft whimpering. When he found the source of it, he was on quick feet, hands moving all about Minseok's face trying to copy the way Grandmother took temperature when Yifan caught minor colds. Minseok had just blinked at him with his silver eyes and whined when the pain started up again.

 

“Are you sick?” he had asked and before Minseok could answer, had gone on a search through the hut coming back with some dried meat and cream and a weird looking stuffed toy Minseok had seen hidden in Yifan's blankets when they use to share the bed. Yifan pushed himself up next to Minseok, carefully wrapping them both in Minseok's four fully grown tails and softly rubbed Minseok's ears. So happy was Minseok to be treated nicely by the other boy that he did not say a word about what truly ailed him and curled up closer. For most of the morning and into the afternoon, they stayed like that and the other boy's warmth truly made the cramps almost unnoticeable.

 

Grandmother came back yelling for Yifan as the other boy had not done any of his chores for the day, but she softened seeing them curled up together and sat down beside them with a creak of her bones. “Yifan, sweety, it's nothing to worry about. Minseok's just growing his fifth tail. He'll be fine after today.”

 

Yifan looked to Minseok who kept his silver eyes innocent. He didn't really want Yifan to move away, but there were things he had to do and so with one last scratch to Minseok's ear, he got up and went about his chores. It was the next day that brought the most confusion. They sat together with the old fox shifter book as Yifan red about the fifth tail and suddenly Grandmother grabbed the book away and looked at the diagram then at Minseok's tails. Minseok's new tail wasn't in the typical place the fifth tail would be. Indeed he had grown the typical seventh tail before the fifth or sixth. The typical seventh tail was seduction. What was a nine year old to do with that power? Grandmother had hurried Yifan out before explaining what seduction was to Minseok and how, no, she would not be teaching him how to use it so young.

 

It had been almost eight months since then.

 

Minseok rolled out of bed in a pile of whimpering fluff. It was much too warm in the hut and he crawled over to the hearth to poke some of the coals, scraping a couple out even back into the pail then stood and began dressing lightly in Yifan's extra outfit which was much took big on him, but he had learned to roll up the hems. Yifan had threatened him if Minseok dared cut them off. Minseok figured Yifan liked these clothes very much and so tried not to get them dirty.

 

It was already late morning when Minseok stepped out of the hut, the sun shining brightly above them. He shook himself, ears and tails disappearing beneath his clothes and hair, and started for the chicken coup. Grandmother often told him he should wake up earlier, but it was Yifan's job to do so. Minseok wasn't use to sleeping eight hours straight and so often woke up in the middle of the night and practiced writing and reading and so ended up sleeping late into the mornings which left him with only a few jobs he could do around the hut since he had to do something if he was to live here.

 

Minseok didn't like the chicken coup though. The chickens didn't like Minseok either. They always pecked at him and tried to scratch up Yifan's favorite clothes and then Minseok would have to chase them and Grandmother always got angry when Minseok chased them. Minseok took a deep breath and hurried forward with the egg basket, grabbing handfuls of the white oblong spheres. They didn't peck at him so much this time and Minseok fell to his knees a few yard away. When he had caught his breath, he checked his basket and frowned seeing three of the eggs cracked and leaking. He hurried inside to save them, making himself breakfast and probably dinner before heading out again.

 

Minseok's other jobs were shoveling snow, but there wasn't much snow, and fishing in the summer. He also cleaned up before bed and any other odd job Grandmother asked of him. With nothing else to do until the night, Minseok decided to go help Yifan. If the other boy got done early, they could play together.

 

Yifan was usually on his cliff hunting around now. Minseok climbed up to it easily and was sore to see Yifan already playing by himself. His tails and ears popped out as he sneaked up on the other boy, watching as Yifan swung a sword about like an awkward but strong dancer. He waited until Yifan had paused then leaped out and toppled the other boy to the ground.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked as Yifan glared up at him.

 

Yifan pushed him off and put the sword back in it's hiding place then grabbed his bow and arrows. “Hunting.”

 

Minseok followed Yifan to the edge of the cliff and watched as Yifan pulled the string, arms strong for an almost nine year old. He let the arrow loose and Minseok saw some sort of bird fall to the forest ground.

 

“Put your ears and tail away,” Yifan said as he reached for another bow. “And go get that bird before something else does. I'm looking for a boar or deer.”

 

Minseok frowned. He was being sent away just when he got there. But, he obeyed. If he helped Yifan catch big game then Yifan would be happy and they could play together. And if he helped Yifan catch a lot of big game, they would have enough to eat on the younger's birthday. He trotted down to the forest happily.

 

Almost nine. Minseok still needed to get Yifan a present.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

  
  


Like the year before and every year, Minseok had learned, they made the trek up the mountain to the hot springs Yifan liked so much. The first time they had gone had been the spring just after Minseok arrived. He had followed curiously, but reluctant upon reaching the warm cave. He had undressed obediently, but as soon as Grandmother went to her pool of steaming water and Minseok was left alone with Yifan, he scurried to a warm rock, pulled a fur around him, and glared at the water. Yifan tugged and tugged at him until he landed in the hot water with a splash. He let out a yelp and by the time Grandmother had moved her winter tired body over to their pool, Minseok had stopped splashing at the water, finding how it felt on his tail and ears disturbing, and instead was happily curled up in a corner getting ready to nap like he had in the barrel Grandmother had first put him in to wash up.

 

As a fox shifter, Minseok was use to spending most of his time in his animal form. When it came to bath time, he usually just cleaned up with his tongue or his mother would force him between her paws and lick him clean. That, or in the summer, he would fall into the river and then settle by the fire to dry once back home. He wasn't use to the high maintenance of a human form, but he tried not to complain so much today. It was Yifan's birthday.

 

There was still snow around the hot spring caves. Minseok had not realized how high in the mountains Grandmother and Yifan lived until winter had ended and snow still lingered until summer. Honestly, the caves scared Minseok, He had been taught that caves housed giant cats and bears that would eat him, but all Minseok had run into in this cave was a couple goats, a family of rabbits not too happy to play with him, and some bats that seemed unbothered by them as they hug upside down in the darker corners of the hot spring. Inside the cave lay five pools of different sizes and depths and a small bubbling stream to one end where the hottest of the water came out of. Grandmother always left Yifan and Minseok at the first and smallest pool while she went on a bit further. This time, she left them with a box each of that week's meat and the last of the summer's fresh vegetables.

 

“Are you going to get in?” Yifan asked. He was already undressing, lanky nine year old body strewn with early muscles and small scrapes from running in the forest and battling small game. Sometimes Minseok.

 

Minseok pouted and undressed as well, tails coming to cover himself. Yifan reached out and poked his cheek.

 

“Why are you still so chubby? It's not like there's much for you to get fat on.”

 

Minseok pouted more. It wasn't fat, it was softness. Minseok had read in his book that when the power was gained he had gained with his fifth, a softness would come to the body, but Minseok was only nine so he had not grown into his body type yet.

 

Yifan shrugged when Minseok did not answer and sat beside a warm boulder and pulled out the food beginning to munch. “Grandmother said she would trade a couple of the chickens if we have a good lay for a new bow the next time a tradesman comes in. A bigger bow. I'll be able to shoot better if I don't have a child's play bow to hunt with.”

 

Minseok smiled. “You look charming with a bow.”

 

Yifan smiled and held up both fists. “Which do you think I look better with, a bow or a sword?”

 

Minseok thought a bit, ears twitching, happily free to be out as long as he wasn't outside. “The sword's still too big for you.”

 

The answer made Yifan frown. “I don't think dragon riders use bow and arrows.”

 

“Why can't they?” Minseok asked. “If you're going to be on a dragon all day up in the sky, long range is better, right?”

 

That made Yifan smile. “Still, perhaps I can make a wooden sword that is more my size once winter comes and there's not as much to do outside.”

 

Minseok nodded in agreement and gathered some brush that the wind had blew into the camp then stared hard at it. A small flame started and engulfed the leaves and branches in fire. Minseok held a strip of meat above it.

 

“You certainly like your food hot. I thought you would like your meat raw.”

 

Minseok looked at Yifan aghast. “Not at all. The uncles always had a fire to cook the meat. There was always a fire.”

 

“Yeah, that fire ability is nice to have. And the speed. I don't really know what's so good about the water one, though.”

 

“I could show you, but that would be bullying,” Minseok said with a smile and took a bite of his warmed meat.

 

Yifan glared. “Don't you dare or I'll pull your tail.”

 

Minseok's tails bristled and he scooted back.

 

“Hey, Minseok,” Yifan said and put down his food. He looked at Minseok with curious brown eyes, overgrown blond bangs falling into them. “What's your fifth power?”

 

Minseok swallowed and bit his lip. He wasn't supposed to tell Yifan. He wasn't even supposed to know how to use it. Grandmother had said he should only use it on people he liked. Minseok liked Yifan and he wished Yifan was a bit nicer to him, but he knew Yifan didn't hate him. Plus, it was his birthday.

 

“I'll show you as your birthday present.”

 

Yifan seemed excited, but his brown eyes showed nervousness as Minseok crawled over to him, five tails held up high. The fox boy wasn't quite sure how this would work, but Grandmother was only a few pools away if something bad happened. Minseok put his hands on Yifan's shoulders and put his face very close, silver eyes staring into brown. Yifan stared back, eyes glazing over. He lifted a hand and touched Minseok's soft cheek gently. Minseok's ears stood on end, but he did not move or shift his gaze. His fifth tail twitched and Yifan leaned up, small lips pressing softly against small lips. The fox boy's heart raced suddenly and he grew warm down his body. It only lasted a second before Yifan pulled away with an angry breath.

 

“What did you do, Minseok?” he asked breathlessly as if fighting against something.

 

Minseok blinked and the spell was broken. In the next second, a fist suddenly came across Minseok's face and he went flying into the warm pool of water beside them. He whined and curled up in a corner, the hot water caressing his throbbing cheek. He must have screamed because Grandmother was there in a second.

 

“Yifan! Did you just hit him?” Grandmother yelled and grabbed at her grandson's wrist.

 

“He made me kiss him!” Yifan yelled.

 

“Kiss?” Grandmother turned her wrinkled angry eyes on Minseok and the fox boy looked away ashamed, but he was not the least bit upset about the kiss, though not what he had suspected would happen.

 

Not upset at all.


	3. Hiking

**Chapter 3: Hiking**

 

Yifan's long arms lifted high above his head. He let out a few puffs of air before letting his arms fall, the heavy ax held firmly in his grip dropping with a splintering force onto the wood before him. Minseok raced forward to collect the fallen pieces in his arms. He had been squatting a few yards away from the other boy waiting for Yifan to finish chopping enough wood for him to carry. He could feel Yifan's incredulous gaze on his back as he rushed away and laughed at the yell that followed him on the mid-winter wind.

 

“Hey, I can do that myself!” Yifan yelled.

 

Minseok knew he could, but it would take Yifan twice as long and he'd carry only half as many logs. It wasn't Minseok's fault he had gotten strength as his sixth tail. He had skipped the growing power completely and it would probably come this coming birthday then he could help with the planting and crops. But, this new tail seemed to be helpful just as well not like his fifth which Yifan had been angry with him for using on him for a whole year. Grandmother now took Minseok with her every couple of days to bring back heavier bags of winter herbs and logs, the same logs Yifan was currently chopping with his tall twelve year old frame. He looked older, Minseok thought. Minseok still held a fullness to his skin, but he had began to grow into it or so Grandmother had said.

 

The logs were placed by the side of the hut and Minseok hurried inside. He had only woken a few hours before and rushed out when he heard the chopping of wood to watch Yifan. There was cleaning to do inside and Minseok rushed around with an old clothe wiping down the chairs and walls and everything until the clothe was covered in dust, dirt, and soot. He went to the beds, first Grandmother's in which Minseok could no longer sleep in because of his growing frame and Grandmother's hunching one. He straightened the furs and fluffed up the only pillow they owned then moved to Yifan's. He was careful about moving things around on Yifan's bed. He found the old stuffed toy Yifan still lent Minseok whenever he gained a new tail or sprained one running excitedly away from Yifan. In the corner of the room by the fireplace was where Minseok had made his bed with a pile of blankets like a nest. Sometimes he found Yifan napping there in the afternoon when he rushed ahead of Grandmother on the way back when she took him on hikes. He didn't blame the other boy, Minseok did think that was the best place in the room to sleep.

 

The front door of the hut swung open. “Minseok, why do you always have to do that? Carrying all that wood was supposed to take me two trips. You know Grandmother doesn't like for me to spend all day practicing.” Yifan made his way into the room. “If it was up to her, I wouldn't even have that sword.”

 

Minseok plopped into his pile of blankets and stared over at Yifan. Though Minseok's new strength power was helpful, it annoyed Yifan. The other boy was use to being the strongest between the two, and naturally he was. Minseok just wasn't natural. “I wanted to play.”

 

“Aren't we too old to play?” Yifan asked, something he asked a lot, and went to plop down on his bed that Yifan had just made.

 

Minseok's tails bristled a bit in annoyance. “Why are we too old to play? Mother still played and she had a whole litter before my sister and I.”

 

Yifan groaned. “It's different for humans. You have been with us long enough to know that.”

 

Minseok sighed. He didn't want to stop playing though. “You're messing up the bed.”

 

“It's my bed,” Yifan said and rolled around on it for emphasis.

 

The fox boy sat up and fumed at Yifan.

 

Yifan laughed. “Your face is all puffed up. You look like a bun.”

 

“No I don't.”

 

“Yes you do, I could bite one of your cheeks right now.”

 

A flush crept up Minseok's neck and he stood quickly. “Don't do that or I'll make you kiss me again.”

 

Yifan sat up quickly then glared. “You use your seduction skills on me again and it'll be more than your tails I pull.”

 

Minseok shivered and hurried to the storage. “Help me make supper if there's no more wood to chop.”

 

“You help me finish my work only to ask me to help with yours? I thought you wanted to play.”

 

Minseok sniffed. “You said we were too old to play. Besides, we'll get hungry after playing so we should have food ready to eat.”

 

Yifan entered the storage and grabbed a stool sitting before a barrel of sweet potatoes. He scrubbed them clean and set them in a bucket while Minseok tried to make something out of the souring milk and dried herbs laying about.

 

“Do you know how to make cheese?” Minseok asked.

 

“No. Grandmother buys it off guys when they come around.”

 

“I only know how to make butter.”

 

“We have bread,” Yifan said.

 

“I can make herb butter,” Minseok said happily.

 

“Make whatever.” Yifan started to scrape off a bad spot from one of the potatoes.

 

Minseok went about preparing the milk and wondered if Grandmother would teach him how to milk the cow soon. It was an addition to the small farm of the hut they had gotten just after Minseok had arrived.

 

“Hey Minseok?”

 

“What?” Minseok asked and turned around only to get a sweet potato peel thrown at his face. He shrieked and scratched at his face until it was off. “Wu Yifan, you're horrible!”

 

Yifan just laughed. Seeing Minseok's still pouting face, he reached out and took Minseok's hand in his. Minseok's face relaxed and he stared at the cracked boards of the storage floor counting the seconds the warmth from Yifan's hands seeped into his.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

  
  


Yifan was annoyed. He sat on the edge of his bed with fingers digging into his mattress as Grandmother went about wrapping him in her old warm scarves and coats. He had outgrown his second set of clothing as well as the set Minseok had been wearing and had been forced into his Grandmother's recently. Today, Grandmother decided on a hike for late winter herbs and any game they could catch along the way. That was why she said both Minseok and he had to go with her. Yifan knew it was because she needed help getting far enough up the mountain to reach the biggest patches of herbs. In four years, her hunch had become more prominent and the wrinkles around her eyes cobwebbed farther out.

 

Minseok sat on the floor just out of Yifan's reach watching them with those curious silver eyes and it just annoyed Yifan further. He was twelve, to be thirteen as soon as the next fall arrived. He was basically a man now and he did not appreciate being coddled like a child even by his dear Grandmother's hands. Grandmother finally stopped tying the strings of Yifan's hat around his chin like a bow. When she turned her back to fix Minseok's hat, Yifan undid the bow and hitched up his scarf.

 

“Do I need to get the baskets?” Yifan asked.

 

“I'll carry the baskets. You two can carry the bags,” she said. “Also make sure to bring your bow and arrow and that sword.”

 

“My sword?” Yifan asked. Grandmother never talked about his sword. She never talked about Yifan's want to be a Dragon Master either. He grinned when she nodded and rushed outside to retrieve it from it's hiding place by the cliff close to their house. When he arrived back, Grandmother and Minseok were already outside. Minseok was chasing the chickens around as Grandmother collected a few eggs to take with them.

 

“Minseok, stop that,” Yifan called out.

 

The fox boy did so with a pout and stuck his tongue out at Yifan.

 

Grandmother laughed when she emerged from the coop. “Let him have his fun. At least one of you two still know how to play.”

 

Yifan looked away embarrassed and fixed his bow and arrow over his shoulder. Grandmother started for the woods and Yifan followed behind a light footed Minseok.

 

“Do you think we'll see a dragon this time, Grandmother?” Minseok asked swinging the basket Grandmother had temporarily given him. As it was empty, there was no fear that the herbs would spill out with his excited wiggling.

 

“Dragons?” Yifan asked. He thought there were dragons on this mountain, but it was such a tall mountain and riddled with humans here and there that surely they only visited their caves high above their small abode and didn't loiter about.

 

“We've been hearing them lately, haven't we, Grandmother?” Minseok continued.

 

Grandmother visually tensed up. “If the God is good to us today, we will not meet one.”

 

“I've always wanted to see a dragon,” Yifan said. He was vexed that Grandmother had not told him about hearing the dragons of late.

 

“I don't have the constitution to be faced with one this old. Forget about dragons for now, boy, you're still too young.”

 

Yifan clenched his hand around the hilt of his sword. “I can swing the sword properly now and my bow isn't a toy, Grandmother.”

 

“Yes and you've learned to rub the eel behind the hut when you think no one's looking. I'm aware you are growing up.”

 

Yifan blushed and glanced over at Minseok. The fox shifter was grinning. He made a motion with his hand at Yifan then burst in a fit of giggles.

 

“Minseok, don't tease him. Foxes have a different sexual drive then prepubescent human boys.”

 

Yifan just blushed more and let go of his sword to instead cross his arms. “Must we discuss this here? You already gave me this talk when Minseok k...on my ninth birthday.”

 

Grandmother hummed and took out a pouch of water then grabbed a fallen branch from the ground, measured it, and began to use it as a walking stick when they made a sudden turn up a steep side of the mountain.

 

“Grandmother, this isn't the way we usually go,” Minseok said.

 

“I know that, dear. We're going to do this quickly. Yifan, you're strong and you have your sword. Minseok, please shift.”

 

“But...but we're in the open,” Minseok said. Yifan was amazed by the request as well. He rarely saw Minseok outside with his ears and tail and even rarer did he see Minseok in his fox form even in the hut unless their was a storm and they had to huddle up together.

 

“Yes, but you'll have better footing as a fox. You know how to make it appear you only have one tail. If someone comes along, you can be Yifan's pet.”

 

Yifan shot a grin at Minseok. “I'll make sure to feed you fox treats for obeying me.”

 

Minseok glared at Yifan and the moment he was shifted, began to yip at his heels.

 

“If you two want to play, we'll make it to our destination tomorrow.”

 

Minseok stopped and bounded over to Grandmother who had picked up his discarded basket and bags. She handed the bags to Yifan and Yifan stared down at them. He should have known he had been given too light of a load at the start of this hike.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Minseok dug a hole beneath a bush pretending to look for herbs but was honestly just trying to find a place for a human moment. It was easier to be in his fox form when going to the outhouse, but there was no outhouse here and so he did what he had to before Yifan or Grandmother could see. When he came out of the bush, he found Grandmother hunched over a tree that obviously had nothing she was looking for. They had been out all morning and had still not come across the herbs Grandmother had talked about. Perhaps that was because Grandmother's shortcut up the steep side of the cliff wasn't much of a shortcut at all. It had taken them twice as long or so Yifan kept muttering under his breath as he trucked behind Grandmother. Minseok thought he was just cross for having to use his sword as a cane to help him get leverage on the cliff. Minseok didn't find the trek particularly difficult, but he did slow his jumping about for his human companions.

 

“Grandmother, I don't think we should bother looking here,” Yifan said.

 

“Yes, I know,” Grandmother said but still poked at the roots.

 

Both Minseok and Yifan moved closer to her. Minseok sat at her feet and looked up. There was a weird glaze to Grandmother's eyes and he cocked his head trying to understand it. Yifan stood behind Grandmother. He sheathed his sword and pressed a hand to Grandmother's shoulder. Suddenly, Grandmother groaned and collapsed onto her knees in the snow. Minseok yipped and jumped out of the way. Yifan knelt down beside her.

 

“Grandmother, are you alright?” Yifan asked and placed his hands on her shoulders again.

 

Grandmother pushed him away. “I'm fine, you just scared me, boy.” She tried to stand up only to collapse again.

 

“No, you are not alright,” Yifan said with an angry voice. “If you're hurt, we shouldn't have come up here today.”

 

“I'm not hurt, child, I'm old. That's why we have to go get those herbs.”

 

Yifan frowned. “What are you talking about, Grandmother. You must be hurt or you must have a cold. You've trekked up here dozens of times.”

 

Grandmother suddenly started to cough into her fur mitten. “I'm much older than you think, Yifan. I had your mother late. Just let me rest for a moment and we'll continue on. I've run out of the tea that helps keep my bones from aching.”

 

Yifan set his face in a firm grimace, but moved away gesturing for Minseok to follow. The fox boy did, bounding over in a couple hops to see what Yifan was doing. He had gathered a bit of branch and leaf and stone. He came to set it next to Grandmother then looked at Minseok and pointed to the pile. Minseok nodded, his other five tails out. He blew on the pile and a fire sparked up.

 

“Yifan, we don't need this. We'll be back up the mountain soon,” Grandmother protested.

 

Yifan took her bags and turned away. “You stay here, we'll collect your herbs. I know which ones you're talking about.”

 

Minseok took one glance behind him at Grandmother before following after Yifan. The steepness was faster climbing now and Minseok thought Yifan had been keeping pace with Grandmother as well. They didn't find the usual path until high up the mountain and even then there was barely any herbs. The summer had been harsh for crops and if it hadn't been for Minseok's control of water, their own small crops would have been washed out.

 

Yifan was thorough in picking as much as he could. Minseok didn't chastise him about taking more than could be regrown next year. He was worried about Grandmother after all. His ears pricked up and he stopped unhelpfully digging in the ground for hidden herbs he usually found in the summer.

 

“What is it?” Yifan asked noticing Minseok stop.

 

Minseok's fur bristled and he bared his teeth at the sky.

 

“Minseok?”

 

A roar echoed through the clouds and Minseok yipped in return. Yifan suddenly grabbed Minseok up in his arms and looked around. Minseok could feel Yifan's heart beating fast against his chest from where he was pressed against it. It must have been the first time Yifan had heard a dragon's roar, at least in a while and so close.

 

“There's a dragon, Minseok.”

 

Another roar and Minseok looked up into the sky. He could see it. It was so close now that they were so far up the mountain. A gray colored dragon that looked a bit old in scale. Suddenly the frightened beating of Yifan's heart turned into one of excitement.

 

“I'm going to be a Dragon Master,” Yifan said, that wistfulness in his voice. He dropped Minseok and started after the figure of the dragon.

 

All Minseok could do was yelp after Yifan. He could not talk in this form and was much too scared to shift back. The dragon came close to the trees surrounding them and Yifan was stopped by the force of the wind from its wings. Minseok managed to catch up to Yifan and get his teeth into the other boy's pant leg. Yifan tried to pull free, sword already drawn and ready, but Minseok would not let go and there was no way Yifan would be cruel enough to kick him off.

 

“Minseok, let go! This might be my only chance.”

 

Minseok shook his head and growled, tiny teeth still sunk into the hide of Yifan's pants.

 

The dragon flew by again, this time closer and they were both flung back by the force of its wings, tumbling down the mountain. Yifan barely managed to stop them by sinking his sword hard into the snow. Minseok kept his jaw tight on the material, nails now digging into Yifan's leg. Yifan didn't complain even if it hurt.

 

“Boys, come quickly!” Grandmother called. She had stood again, but she was hunching more over her makeshift cane.

 

Yifan righted himself and pried Minseok from his pants. He carried the fox boy with him in slips down the steep snowy edge. The dragon flew by again, closer. Hungry. Minseok thought that to be the meaning of its roars. Large game had been hard to catch this year and he imagined it would be hard to hunt something small when you were so large yourself. It wasn't like a dragon could live off squirrels and eggs like Minseok could.

 

They made it to Grandmother and she pulled them both in for a hug. “I'm glad you two are alright. That dragon has been making noise all summer and fall. I didn't think it was so bad it would actually hunt on its own mountain. We should be safe at the hut. It wouldn't dare go that that far since there's a small community a bit farther down from us and then the city at the base.”

 

Yifan nodded. “Let's quickly go back, Grandmother. I managed to find some of your herbs.”

 

Grandmother pushed them away. “Go on then. I need to put out the fire. It'll be easier down then up.”

 

They didn't consider her words when they started walking. Minseok curled around Yifan's neck and shivered. He had never seen a dragon, only heard the roar when he went with Grandmother. What would it do to a fox like him? Surely he was nothing more than a toothpick to those huge teeth. Minseok was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the roar of the dragon again, much closer, just behind them, followed by the crash of a tree. Yifan turned and the fox boy fell from his hands into the snow. The force of the dragon's wings had knocked a tree over Grandmother, the tree she had been poking at and they had left her in safety under.

 

The dragon roared once more before coming to land between the trees, knocking a few more down with its powerful wings and tail. Minseok could see Grandmother look up at it in fear. Those dark gray scales were marked up with scars and aged burns. An old pitiful dragon not able to find meals in its last decade. Minseok could see its ribs and the tears in its wings.

 

“I'll get it,” Yifan growled beside him. He had his sword out and was about to charge. Minseok grabbed hold of his pant leg again. Even old, Yifan was no match for that tail or the fire the dragon would breath. “Let go of me!”

 

The dragon turned its head to them upon hearing the yell. A low growl rippled through it and it opened its mouth. Minseok let go of Yifan's pants and jumped in front of him. He could not do much, his powers were not strong enough, but he managed just enough to get a blanket of snow to rush before them like a barrier blocking the fire producing a shot of smoke at them and they both coughed.

 

“Yifan, Minseok, run!” Grandmother yelled still trapped under the tree.

 

Minseok glanced at her. The tree was old but it was heavy. She would not be able to walk probably ever again. And if they took her, they would never get away from the dragon. And neither Yifan or Minseok, at twelve, were powerful enough to go up against even an old dragon. Minseok closed his eyes. He would not cry. He had not cried the last time he had done this and he would not cry this time. He shifted and grabbed Yifan's hand.

 

“What are you doing, we can't just leave her!” Yifan yelled.

 

Minseok turned to him with silver eyes like daggers. “It is either her or all three of us.”

 

Yifan stood staring at Minseok as if he was crazy then the sound of the dragon's roar and fire moving quickly through the air jolted him. Minseok saw Yifan's heart sink at just that sound and he moved his hand to hold tight to Minseok. Minseok nodded and they both ran.

 

_It is either you or none of us._ _Run._ That was the wording Minseok's mother had used five years before.


	4. Broken Bread

**Chapter 4: Broken Bread**

 

    Snow fell heavier with every year, covering more and more of the ground and melting later and later in the spring, but Yifan was glad it did not start as early most years as it had from his earliest winter memories on that mountain. He dug his hiking stick deep in the snow as he climbed the steep snow covered end of the mountain. All but the sparse evergreen trees were vacant of leaves and even those were covered in snow like the claws of some snow monster waiting for their prey. He didn't usually come this far up the mountain. The late winters left no time for the herbs and nut trees that usually grew here to grow. He had stopped bothering to even try to find any after the first couple years, but every year, weather blizzard or an unusually sun filled day, he did come this far up the mountain.

 

Yifan paused by the form of a fallen tree buried in the snow and pulled the top mittens off his hands leaving him in leather gloves he had bought two years ago when the vendors came. They were strong, well made, and allowed Yifan to use his fingers the way he would without gloves on even when it was cold. He knelt and sunk a foot into the snow then began to brush away at another mound near the tree. The top of a cross poked out made from amateur treated wood, but Yifan thought the carvings on the cross were well made. It had taken him a whole year to finish it. He wasn't even sure if this was exactly the right tree, but the area around it had signs of burning. Yifan finished cleaning off the cross then cleared another space and started a small fire. He leaned against the trunk of the fallen tree and pulled out a sweet bread Minseok had made and placed it in front of the cross and sighed.

 

“Oh, there you are. I figured you must be here. You weren't on the cliff and all your work for the morning was done. The only other place you could be was here.”

 

Yifan turned his head to see Minseok trekking up the mountain calling out to him. Yifan frowned seeing how easy he moved through the snow even without a stick or good boots to help him through. It was those fox shifter powers. Often Yifan found himself jealous of them. If he had had Minseok's power surely he would have been stronger than Minseok, faster than Minseok, and less likely to find himself staring at those bushy tails as they were held high in the confines of their rundown hut. Despite being almost seventeen, Minseok had still remained soft in areas that Yifan had grown hard and muscled. They reminded him of a girl's curves though Yifan had never seen any woman other than Grandmother as far back as his memories allowed.

 

“Of course I'm here, you know what day it is,” Yifan said and pulled out a water skin.

 

Minseok crawled across the snow the rest of the way and scooted in beside Yifan at the tree trunk. “Of course I do, but I come up here on other days. It's easy for me to climb.”

 

Of course it was. Yifan knew Minseok visited without him. Usually he didn't bother coming with Yifan when he came to visit not that Yifan ever told Minseok when he would be visiting Grandmother's grave.

 

There was a soft hand on Yifan's arm and he turned his head. Minseok was looking up at him and Yifan quickly handed the water over upon seeing those silver eyes staring at him.

 

“Do all fox shifters have silver eyes?” Yifan asked.

 

Minseok took a shift then scrunched up his face as he thought. “I think so, but other people have silver eyes, too. That's what my father told me. He use to go to the city sometimes and they never thought his eyes or hair color weird.”

 

Yifan nodded and looked over at the wooden cross.

 

“I don't remember if any of my family had different colored eyes, but maybe they did. I didn't find yours or Grandmother's eyes weird. Dark brown seemed warm and comforting,” Minseok continued

 

“She was warm and comforting,” Yifan suddenly said. “I...miss her.”

 

Minseok was snuggled up against him again. It was something the fox shifter hadn't grown out of.

 

“The snow falls on the sleeping fox,” Minseok said.

 

“And the wolf covers his nose,” Yifan finished. “You told me that when we got home that day.”

 

Yifan had been a mess when they finally made it back to the hut. They could still hear the dragon roaring on the mountain. They heard him for days and then occasionally for another year. Every time Yifan got the urge to run back up that mountain with his sword and bow and arrow, Minseok would grab his arm and say that. It was an old fox saying, the only one Minseok remembered probably because it was the last one said to him before his mother told him to run. Every time Minseok said it, Yifan had to stop as guilt piled in his stomach. Minseok had no one. He had been forced to run so at least one of his kind could continue on. At least Yifan had his mother in the city. He had sent a letter to her, but working in the lord's mansion must have kept her busy. Certainly she had grieved in her own way.

 

“You seemed to understand it perfectly, too, even without me explaining it,” Minseok said.

 

Yifan rolled his eyes. “I'm not uneducated even though I live on a mountain, Minseok. Dogs and wolves alike use their noses to hunt, to smell. They cover their nose when they sleep in the winter with their tails. A fox should take the opportunity to run when it won't be caught.”

 

Minseok hummed. “Something like that.” He grabbed the fur hat off his head revealing the spikes of red-brown hair.

 

Yifan reached out and combed his gloved fingers through Minseok's hair. It was getting greasy. Often Minseok skipped out on going to the hot springs with Yifan, and when he did, they always sat in different pools. Not that Minseok needed his hair washed as much as Yifan did. His hair was almost like fur, and unlike Yifan who would catch a cold if he dipped his hair in the cold stream in the middle of winter, Minseok could just shift and quickly run through the stream then sit by a fire he made himself to dry off. Yifan grabbed the hat out of Minseok's hand, dusted it of snow, and put it back on his hair.

 

“We should go to the hot spring this week. It's been too cold for you to go running in the stream.”

 

“The stream's frozen,” Minseok said. “I went yesterday.”

 

They sat in silence for a while. Minseok stared at the fire, manipulating the flames for his entertainment. Yifan stared at the cross. The moment was broken when Minseok's stomach growled. Yifan shook his head, reached out for the sweet bread and broke it in half, giving one half to Minseok and leaving the other half by the cross.

 

Grandmother would have done the same.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

Minseok rose from bed when he felt his pillow move. He stretched across the tiny bed he had been curled up on and sighed, eyes blurry as he blinked them up at the ceiling. When he could finally see clearly it was the image of Yifan standing at the fire, poking it to make the room brighter.

 

“Is it time to wake up already?” Minseok asked.

 

Yifan grabbed his over pants from the floor and pulled them on. “Yes, but you can sleep a bit more. I got up before the sun did.”

 

Minseok yawned and pulled the furs up to his chin. It was nice having the bed all to himself. They had sold Grandmother's bed since neither of them dared go near it and had gotten in the habit of sharing Yifan's bed because it broke Minseok's heart to hear the other boy sobbing at night. Minseok hadn't cried when he'd left all his family behind to the hunters, but Yifan cried enough for both of them when he thought Minseok wouldn't hear in that first year. “I doubt I'll be able to sleep since you woke me up.”

 

Yifan laughed. “Certainly you'll find some way to lull yourself back to sleep until noon. You only get up early when it's warm.”

 

“That's because in the winter, you should stayed curled up in your bed.” He pulled the blanket over his head.

 

“Alright then, get up and make breakfast if you think you can't sleep. I have to go chop more firewood.”

 

Minseok frowned under the blankets. He had almost fallen asleep right then. “Why can't I chop the wood? I'd get done faster than you.”

 

“And you would leave me with the task of making breakfast? I can't even crack an egg without exploding it.”

 

Yifan did have a point there. When Grandmother was first gone they had had to sit and decide how to split the chores between them. Yifan had given them the choice of going to the city, but after thinking about it, they just couldn't abandon everything. The hut was still livable and both their chickens and the cow had a few years still left on them. A large pouch of coin was found under Grandmother's bed when they finally decided to move it and they had been able to get a pig for a winter celebration that was mentioned in the fox shifter book. The bacon had lasted them all winter so they didn't need to hunt and the next year there were enough deers for them to catch. They had found prior to the pig that Yifan could not cook. He could not do more than wrap sweet potatoes and hope he didn't let them burn in the fire. So, Minseok cooked and cleaned and took care of the animals and Yifan hunted and chopped and did everything he had been doing. Minseok felt a bit like a little wife.

 

Dressed in the furry hat and bear fur, the one piece of grandmother's belongings Yifan had allowed Minseok to have, Minseok headed outside and to the chicken coop. They squawked at him as they always did, but did not try to attack him as Minseok reached in and took their eggs. Minseok wondered if it was because of Grandmother's coat or because Minseok had gotten bigger. Maybe they had gotten use to him, but Minseok didn't think chickens could ever get use to a fox.

 

Minseok headed back to the hut, but stopped seeing Yifan off in the distance. He was wearing a pair of thick large hide gloves a traveler had called working gloves and had traded all of Grandmother's other furs for. Yifan liked to wear them instead of the nice leather gloves when he worked. He had taken off his top two coats and had the ax lifted high over his head. Minseok had flashbacks to the summers over the years. They still chopped wood then and Yifan would do it shirtless with just the suspenders of his pants covering not anything of his chest and back. He wasn't chiseled like a few of Minseok's uncles had been, but Yifan was strong in determination and hard work and his body showed it. Minseok turned away from the site and back inside getting a pan and some dried deer bacon from the storage before setting the fire up for cooking.

 

It had been five years. Minseok would be seventeen when the snow started melting and flowers sprung forth from the coming rains. They would need to patch up the room before then and dig out a system around the hut for the water not to seep into the dirt beneath their hut. And they would need to study the fox shifter book. Minseok's ears and tails were let free inside. He swished all eight of them back and forth then brought them around like a blanket. What would the ninth tail bring? How powerful would Minseok be? Would he be able to lift a house? Would he be able to set fire to a field? Could he make water rise from the ground and make a row of berries bloom in winter?

 

Could he melt the heart of every man he passed?

 

Seventeen was mating season.

 

“You're going to burn the eggs.”

 

Minseok looked behind him to see Yifan walking in with a stack of wood probably too heavy for him.

 

“You can't burn eggs,” Minseok said but peeked inside the pan anyways. He hadn't even put an egg in it yet. He stood and took two logs from Yifan and Yifan went back outside to put the rest of the wood on the side of the house.

 

Minseok watched the bacon sizzle and the edges of the eggs come to a golden brown crisp. He removed the pan from the fire and placed it down on the floor to cook. He hurried to the storage and brought out sweet bread, running a finger across the tops to toast them lightly. Yifan came back, grabbed a bread and poked it into the jiggly yellow of his fried egg.

 

“Make sure to milk the cow later. And we should use up the milk we have now,” Yifan said after swallowing his first bite.

 

“Do we have chocolate?” Minseok asked.

 

“No, but there's honey and spices. We used up half our coin on that and you barely touch it.”

 

Minseok shrugged. The spices had been expensive and foreign and Minseok felt bad for asking for them and even worse every time he used them. He hadn't been there when Yifan had bought them. As well as not being able to cook, Yifan had a bit of an indulgent streak and tended to just buy what he wanted or what Minseok wanted. Minseok had taken it upon himself to hide some of the coin though he wasn't sure how to count it well. He still knew what expensive was.

 

“Did we get wine?”

 

“Why would we buy wine? You have a lot of odd requests for food. Of course I didn't buy wine since we can't drink it.”

 

Minseok sighed. At least Yifan had some sense for things like that. “Just there was a recipe that called for it in Grandmother's cookbook.”

 

“Cookbook? Is that how you know all these ways of making stuff? I didn't think a seven year old fox would know about foreign spices.”

 

“She gave it to me a long time ago,” Minseok said. Grandmother had also said she wasn't the one who wrote the recipes. There had been a time when she was young that she had worked in the lord's mansion and had managed to steal the cook's recipes before she was fired for her first pregnancy. The boy had died just months after his birth. It had been winter and Grandmother had had no place to go. Yifan said he had heard the story. Grandmother had wondered onto a hut with an older man after that and lived with him until a pastor traveled by and married them and Grandmother gave the man who had sheltered her for so long a daughter born in early spring just like Minseok.

 

Yifan just shrugged. “Make some of that red rice cake stuff soon.”

 

“I thought you said you wouldn't eat any. Did you take some when I wasn't looking?” Minseok asked.

 

Yifan stared at his food and stabbed his bread into his yolk again. “I liked it.”

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

Minseok stared at the steaming buns just out of the fire with a watering mouth, drool already leaking from his lips. He had been lucky enough to come across certain travelers (that later ran into Yifan who traded them firewood for a new carving knife) when coin was in his pocket earlier that day while scavenging for herbs who were willing to sale the wheat they carried on them as Minseok had finished all their wheat just last week to make cookies in a rush to finish off their spoiling milk. Yifan hadn't been crazy about the cookies and Minseok hoped he would forgive him once Yifan tasted these savory squirrel filled meat buns. Minseok had been dying to make them since he had found the recipe in the cook book Grandmother left him. He remembered eating them as a child with his fox family. He couldn't have been more than five.

 

He laid the buns neatly on a makeshift table Yifan had made when they had had guests, travelers Grandmother always let stay the night who had tried to rob them now that it was just two children in the hut. In the kitchen there was kimchi that Minseok had just finished making and he cut some up and brought that over as well and started a pot of tea while he waited for Yifan to come inside for dinner.

 

Yifan came in dragging a large bird behind him hand covered in blood. “I had to shoot a dog to get this thing,” he said and threw it into the storage. Minseok would take care of it after lunch. “I had the bird right in my site then this dog comes barking and flies it off. I barely managed to get the arrow in it before it got more than a couple feet off the ground then I had to jump from the tree I was in and slash at the dog because it wouldn't back off. I've never seen a dog in the woods so unafraid of humans. It's owner must have abandoned it here, poor thing.”

 

Minseok frowned. Though he had no soft spot for pet dogs with what they had done to his family, he did carry a common gene with them and so always felt bad when a dog or wolf had to be killed in the name of their survival. He gestured toward the food on the makeshift table. “Come eat.”

 

Yifan smiled upon seeing the food and moved to sit opposite, scooping one bun up and examining it. “They smell wonderful, what are they?”

 

“Meat buns. I had them as a child.”

 

“I thought you used all the flour making those cookies?” Yifan asked, a brow raised as he tore a small hole into the bun's flesh.

 

Minseok smiled sweetly. “I found more.”

 

Before Yifan could get the torn piece into his mouth, there was a knock on their shabby front door. Yifan frowned and stood and Minseok pulled his ears and tails in before following after him.

 

“Open up,” a deep voice said from behind the door.

 

Yifan did so cautiously. In front of their door stood two men in rich traveling jackets with the black of city guardsmen beneath.

 

“Who are you?” Yifan asked.

 

“We are here to collect your taxes by order of Lord Kim.” One guardsman held up an official looking document and Yifan quickly tore it away.

 

Minseok saw red suddenly burn in Yifan's cheeks and he pushed the paper into one of the guardsmen's chest. “You think me a fool!” Yifan yelled. “Five years without paying land taxes? You're crazy! My mother has always paid our taxes on time. And how in the world would it take you five years before coming here?”

 

One guardsman cleared his throat. “We don't notice such...” he gave the hut a once over “far out homes as much attention as we should, but we do notice when they go unpaid for for five years. If your mother always pays for it, perhaps we should talk to her about this matter.”

 

Yifan nodded. “Agreed. She works at the mansion. Go ask her about it, there's probably just a mess up.”

 

“In the mansion? Oh no. Country people pay up front.”

 

Yifan's brows furrowed. “What do you mean up front?”

 

“Only the people in the city go to the courthouse to pay. We have to come to the mountains to get the taxes from the likes of you. If your mother was in the city paying for taxes here certainly there wouldn't be any problem, but there's been no record of you paying for this land so if you don't pay up, we're taking it back.”

 

Minseok gasped bringing the guard's attention to him.

 

“Your brother?” the guard asked. Minseok shrunk behind Yifan not wanting to be looked at.

 

“Yes,” Yifan said quickly and started to read over the note again. “Look,” he said and turned to Minseok.

 

Minseok looked and felt bad about buying the flour earlier that day. All that coin they had found. It had been five years worth of taxes plus a sixth. Just enough money until Yifan turned seventeen now that he thought about it.

 

“I...don't understand.”

 

“Well, do you have the money or not?” the guard asked.

 

“I...didn't know my mother wasn't paying the taxes. Perhaps if I could go talk to her...maybe she just forgot.”

 

“Or perhaps she's laying in a gutter with the rats and bugs,” said the other guard. They both laughed.

 

Minseok growled softly, but stopped when Yifan grabbed his wrist. “Please, give us time to know what happened. Certainly there must be a mistake at the bank. Our late grandmother told us my mother was paying for the taxes.”

 

The guards sighed. “You got a week.”

 

“A week!” Yifan yelled. “I can barely get to the city in a week.”

 

“Tough kid, but it's not like you'll be losing much getting away from this place.”

 

Yifan bit his lip.

 

“Of course,” said one of the guards and Minseok could feel his eyes on him again, “there are other ways to pay for the taxes. Your younger brother there looks like he could do well in the lord's leisure house. He could work off your taxes with a very pleasuring job. We could even recommend him after seeing how he does.”

 

The other guard looked a bit disgusted by the idea, but laughed at his comrade's words. Minseok felt Yifan push Minseok more behind him.

 

“He's a lot stronger than he looks,” Yifan warned.

 

“Well how about we just test that out then.”

 

Minseok stared at the guard about ready to set him on fire.

 

“A week,” Yifan suddenly blurted out. “Give us the week and if we can't sort it out or if it's true what you said, then we won't even bother coming back home.”

 


	5. Trip to the City

**Chapter 5: Trip to the City**

 

    Minseok hurried after Yifan as he stomped back into the hut after showing the guardsmen around the land so they could calculate the costs the land would cover. They had said that even if Yifan and Minseok sold everything but what their hut and chicken coup were on, they'd still be a thousand coin short. The one guardsman kept hinting to let Minseok go with them to the city to work off the rest. Minseok wasn't sure which it was that had Yifan all fired up.

 

“The nerves of those people,” Yifan said and grabbed one of the bags they used for gathering and started to stuff furs and tools into it. “To think my mother wouldn't pay taxes for the last five years? I doubt that. My mother is a beautiful hardworking woman who got pregnant too early by a man she didn't get to know long. She had dreams of living in one of those houses just outside the city and being a soldier's wife. How would she not pay five years straight?”

 

Yifan filled one bag and grabbed another going into the storage to stuff food into it.

 

“I didn't know that about your mother,” Minseok said. “You never talk about her. I thought you had never met her.”

 

Yifan stopped suddenly and turned to Minseok. “I haven't, but Grandmother tells me about her sometimes. She always said my mother looks just like me.”

 

“She must be gorgeous then,” Minseok said and felt heat paint his face red when Yifan looked at him surprised.

 

Yifan laughed. “Am I good looking? I never noticed. Mother was a wild child always skipping chores to play by herself.”

 

“Sounds like you,” Minseok pointed out.

 

“I don't skip my chores, but, yes,” Yifan agreed. “Grandmother use to say we were a lot alike. She was also fascinated by the dragons. She always wanted to go to the city, and then one day she did, fell in love with a Dragon Master, but he died too soon and she was left fending for herself. She had to come back and leave me with grandmother before going to her job again.”

 

Minseok sighed. “She sounds lovely. I can't wait to meet her.”

 

A smile graced Yifan's lips. Minseok could see there was an excitement there, too. “Yes, she must be. This whole thing must just be a misunderstanding.”

 

Yifan continued packing things into the bags then went outside and began to pack the supplies for the old dairy cow.

 

“What are you doing with Min?” Minseok asked.

 

“We're taking her with us.”

 

“Why?”

 

Yifan looked up. His dark brown eyes didn't hold any of that excitement anymore. They were somber. “We're going to sale her.”

 

Minseok gasped. “Why? Then we won't have any milk.”

 

Yifan chewed on his lip and faced Minseok directly. “We're not coming back, Minseok.”

 

“Of course we are. It's just a misunderstanding.”

 

“That may be true, but...well I always wanted to go to the city anyways. When grandmother died I had changed my mind, but perhaps we should move there anyways.”

 

Minseok shrunk in on himself. “I...I can't go to the city.”

 

Yifan reached out and ruffled the fur of Minseok's hat. “You'll be fine. The city might be the safest place for you. I'll keep an eye on you until you get your last tail. You should be able to handle yourself after then if you want to go somewhere else.”

 

Minseok clung to Yifan suddenly in a hug. “I don't want to leave your side. I don't want to leave this place.”

 

For a few moments Yifan did nothing, but slowly, he moved his arms around Minseok as well. “If it's really a misunderstanding then we'll come back with a new dairy cow and maybe a bull, too. Then we can have veal once a year. If it's not or if we can't find out in time or if this is just a trick, well, at least we'll just be leaving wood and earth behind.”

 

“And Grandmother?”

 

“We can still come visit her of course.”

 

Minseok pulled away and settled himself. “But we will come back because your mother's a nice person and it's all a misunderstanding.”

 

Yifan nodded. “How about you go pack up some of the stuff inside.”

 

“Are we taking the chickens?”

 

Yifan turned to the coup and then back at Minseok and grinned. “Want some fox payback for all the pecking? We'll take the ones you kill with us.”

 

Minseok felt giddy. Hunting~~~. He pulled off his hat and quickly shifted running into the chicken coup ignoring Yifan's laugter behind him. Those chickens were dead meat, or at least three of them were. They'd never be able to eat more than that before getting to the city.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

They left before the sun rose the next morning. Minseok dragged the sacks of their belongings out and rested them on a makeshift cart Yifan had made out of the plow. There was more than Minseok had thought stuffed in those bags, but turning to look into their empty house, Minseok realized they were leaving even more behind. They couldn't possibly be leaving here forever. They would clear up everything once in the city then take a bit of vacation there. Minseok had already left his den, he didn't want to leave the forest completely.

 

Yifan walked out and threw an armful of furs on top of the little wagon then handed Minseok a pail. “Go get a thing of milk from Min before we sale her.”

 

Minseok nodded and hurried over to their old milking cow. He lightly ran a hand down her flank and then pulled up a stool close to her utters. The cow use to groan and scoot away from Minseok when he had first taken over the job of milking her. Like the chickens, she didn't much like Minseok's fox aura, but she was a big animal and things like foxes were just an annoyance. Eventually, Yifan had come and sat Minseok down, hands on his, teaching the fox shifter how to milk Min. The cow had been much calmer with Yifan's presence and Minseok could still remember the warmth of his chest pressed to his back as he enveloped Minseok in his taller frame showing Minseok how to tug the pink skin to get the cream colored milk to squirt out.

 

Minseok poured the milk into a milk container and brought it to the cart as Yifan stood in front of it.

 

“It looks heavy,” Yifan said.

 

“Are we taking things out?” Minseok asked.

 

Yifan shook his head. “No, we'll just sale most of it. Carry what you can.”

 

Minseok pulled a backpack from the depths of the bags. It held his fox book and the cookbook, his favorite pillow, coin, bread, and a bit of vellum he had found while cleaning out the house he thought he could write on later while in the city. Who he was going to write to, Minseok didn't know yet.

 

Yifan brought the cow over to the plow and began hooking her up. “We could have just sold the plow,” he mumbled as he had trouble with one of the hooks on Min's harness. “Could have sold the wood, too.”

 

Minseok sighed. “You can't sale everything. There's stuff we still need.”

 

“No there's not,” Yifan sighed. He stood and stretched. Lines were etched on his face. He had been sour all morning and Minseok had no real desire to talk to a sour Yifan.

 

“Can we go? It'll take us most of the week just to get down the mountain.”

 

Yifan nodded and grabbed Min's lead starting into the forest. Minseok followed, both hands on his backpack straps. For the most part he watched the cart making sure nothing heavy dropped and that he picked up the little things that did, usually a pot or some cloth when the wind blew. When he wasn't watching the cart, he looked around at the snow covered trees. It was the middle of winter, the worse time to be traveling to the city. They could run into a blizzard and be stranded with nowhere to take shelter. They could come across other travelers who would jump them and steal their stuff without the protection of property rights to keep them away. At least they were traveling down the mountain. And since it was winter, there wouldn't be any bears. Just wolves and snow leopards and hungry old dragons.

 

Minseok tried not to get too distracted by his thoughts or the birds and rodents running about the roots of trees. They only stopped twice, once for Yifan to pee and about thirty minutes later for Minseok to pee with Yifan yelling after him that he should have gone when he had gone. They stopped again at night in a clearing with some rocks. Yifan unclasped Min from her harness and tied her lead around a nearby tree. Minseok helped hang their food bags high in the trees then went about collecting wood to start a fire near the rocks. He moved wood between his hands as if he was actually attempting to make fire when really he just had to stare at a spot and a little flame would erupt quickly becoming bigger. Behind him, Yifan brought over some blankets, the more valuable sacks, and his sword and bow and arrow. Minseok turned and quickly made a nest out of the blankets and snuggled in them while Yifan grabbed his sword and sat on the opposite side of the fire.

 

“What are you doing?” Minseok asked.

 

“Keeping watch. You should cook something while the fire's going then nap. You're a lighter sleeper than I am, you can have a nap before it gets too late and before morning.”

 

Minseok nodded and got out of the blankets to grab one of the chickens he had killed the day before. He had managed to tackle three large ones, the ones who pecked at him a lot before shooing the rest away. He had half the eggs from the coup with them and the other half Minseok had used to make breads all night and day. He brought a pot, some herbs and the chicken to the fire. He grabbed a clump of snow and put it in the flame watching it melt then weeded out the small bits of grass and dirty and continued on like that until the water had been boiled clean far enough that he could stick the chicken in with some of the herbs and spices.

 

“Yifan,” Minseok called, “will you watch this? You know what chicken looks like when it's done.”

 

Yifan nodded, not turned back to him from his place on the other side of the fire staring out into the trees. Minseok sighed and curled up in the nest of blankets, closing his eyes. He would just sleep for a while.

 

It felt like only ten minutes when Minseok was awoken by a shake of his shoulder. “There's a noise,” Yifan whispered.

 

Minseok yawned and rubbed his eyes then looked around. He spotted his chicken and went over to it, poking it. It was almost done. He looked around again and met Yifan's eyes with blurry ones. “What noise?”

 

Yifan made a shushing motion and pointed out into the woods. Minseok crawled around the fire and stared into the night time forest. At first there seemed to be nothing, but the more his silver eyes adjusted, the easier it was to see the glow of eyes.

 

“Wolves,” Minseok whispered, fur standing on end where it was hidden.

 

Yifan reached for his sword, but Minseok held out an arm and moved closer to the woods, a low growl escaping his throat. The wolves moved closer and Minseok bore his teeth at them, silver eyes flashing and a small tremble shook through the earth. The wolves moved back cautiously. Minseok stared at them until they were gone.

 

“Minseok?”

 

Minseok blinked his eyes then turned to Yifan. “Yes?”

 

Yifan laughed. “You're really useful sometimes.”

 

Minseok crossed his arms and pouted. “Only sometimes?”

 

Yifan gestured for him to come back to the fire. “Cut me some chicken.”

 

Minseok rolled his eyes, but bounded over happily. It was only a couple months until his last tail would appear.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

  
  


By sunrise the chicken was gone, picked clean by both Yifan and the fox shifter. They were hindered half a day's travel by a light snowstorm later in the morning and Minseok's legs were aching by the time they took a rest. Yifan wouldn't allow them to rest the night since they were only halfway as far as they needed to be. Minseok had wanted to complain, but his hair prickled on the back of his neck when he looked into the snow sprinkled dark woods. The wolves were still there, tracking them, deciding whether Minseok was truly a threat or just a pup they would need to chew on in order to get to the other two chickens Minseok had stuck in a crate with snow to keep them chill and Min, the cow. Minseok hoped he could fool them long enough for them to at least finish off the food, but animals were smart when it came to instinct. They didn't often second guess themselves unless you gave them something to think twice on.

 

Minseok's father had been strong. And his uncles. And his mother. The only time wolves or bears ever dared wonder by their den and mistake them for normal red foxes were when the kits were left with their mothers and Grandmother. Minseok had always been rushed farther inside when the invaders came growling and snapping fanged teeth at them, so he had never seen the splendid actions of a fox shifter's work like they showed in Grandmother's fox book. As Minseok thought about it, he also had never seen his family out of their fox forms or at least he could no longer remember the human faces of anyone but his sister's, baby round and almost identical to his own. He felt saddened by the realization and shook himself of the falling snow.

 

The third day of travel, they ran into the traders Minseok had bought the flour from. Yifan sold them most of their pots and traded Minseok's sour milk cookies and one of their chickens in for a pair of thick furred moccasins that he then insisted Minseok put on. Minseok hadn't noticed his shoes had gone almost beyond repair while on the journey, he tended to wear all the socks so as not to know. The traders had come into possession of a kind of flower spice originally from the south west tropic countries that Minseok quietly begged Yifan to buy, but unlike other times when Yifan gave in so easily, he was holding tight to their coin. Minseok understood. There would be no where to put it or even the other spices they already carried if they couldn't get this misunderstanding cleared up before the end of the week.

 

That same night, they lost their last chicken to the wolves. They had decided that, indeed, Minseok was nothing but a pup and in order to keep the wolves from attacking Min, Yifan had grabbed the chicken crate and hurled it at them then quickly forced their cow into a run which did not turn out so well as they lost a few furs in the process and Yifan had to bring up the rear shooting arrows at the wolves not preoccupied with the chicken. They hadn't slept that night and the fourth morning brought a cold rain that lasted until the afternoon.

 

Minseok shivered beneath the canvas blanket he shared with Yifan. The rain had become a misty sprinkle they had been traveling in for the last hour. His new shoes were soaked through every layer of his socks and he wished for hot tea and warm blankets. They had used all rainproof tarps to cover their belongings on the cart and Min, though the cow barely seemed bothered by the cold downpour.

 

Yifan's stomach gurgled beside Minseok and he nudged his companion's shoulder.

 

“Are you hungry?” he asked. “I can get you a loaf of bread from the cart.”

 

Yifan shook his head. “No, we need that bread for when we're in the city. Have we already eaten all the perishables?”

 

Minseok nodded. “I might have thrown most of the eggs at the wolves when you weren't looking. They smelt bad so I think they may have spoiled already.”

 

“It must have been too warm in the cart for them,” Yifan said and his stomach gurgled again.

 

“Please, Yifan, eat a piece of bread. You haven't eaten since yesterday morning.”

 

“Neither have you,” Yifan said.

 

Minseok blushed in shame. “I might have caught a winter bird when relieving myself.”

 

Yifan's knuckled tapped his head. “You're not supposed to shift in the woods, remember? And isn't it disgusting eating those things raw?”

 

Minseok just shrugged and tugged the cart to a stop seeing a farmhouse before them. “Look there! Perhaps we can trade.”

 

Yifan ran out from under the canvas to see. “Indeed, but I've never seen such a rich looking one. We once had neighbors, Grandmother and I, but the old man died and his wife went to the city to live with her son. I doubt they'll want anything we have.”

 

“Min?” Minseok offered.

 

“No, they seem to have plenty of younger dairy cows already.”

 

Minseok frowned. Honestly, though having eaten the bird, Minseok was still hungry and with a tail birthday coming up, the craving for meat was always stronger. “Do they have chickens?”

 

Yifan nodded. “Yes and all nicely penned up, too.”

 

Minseok folded the canvas back over Yifan and removed his hat. “I'm going to get one.”

 

“Minseok! You can't go stealing from someone's farm. What if they catch you? What if they come after us?”

 

Minseok rolled his eyes and shook out his hair. “They're not going to catch a fox as easily as a human. I'm sure they loose a chicken every winter anyways to hungry animals.”

 

“Minseok,” Yifan said as a warning, but Minseok was already running down the hill that led to the small farm.

 

He came up on the back of it where the chicken coup was. It was definitely a nicer farm than Grandmother had kept and nicer still than the farm Yifan and Minseok had been patching up since then. He crept quietly, silver eyes sharp as he made sure the snow below his feet did not crunch and the air around him stayed still. He passed the milking cows who were fast asleep facing away from their little window in their makeshift barn and up to the gate of the chicken coup. Minseok unclasped the fence first, quietly, quietly and then transformed and darted inside. There was squawking, nothing he could do about that, but Minseok quickly sunk his teeth into a fair sized hen and managed to drag her just outside of the pen before the house door opened and a man with an ax appeared. He threw it, barely missing Minseok who he had probably not yet even seen. Minseok darted quickly up the hill and into the forest before the man could chase after him, but he made sure the man had seen a fox, and when he was far enough in, Minseok transformed back and made careful steps not to leave human prints in the snow. When he got back to Yifan, carrying the chicken in hand, Yifan was on his knees laughing.

 

“You are an idiot! That man was in his underwear and he was still almost able to chop your head off.”

 

Minseok frowned. “I'm glad you find amusement in that.”

 

Yifan stood and wrapped Minseok in his arms. Minseok stood still. He was always surprised by the other's embrace. He felt so tiny in it and so warm.

 

“Thank goodness you're safe, though. Don't make this stealing from farmhouses a habit, though,” Yifan warned and pulled back. He pulled Minseok's hat from his pocket, replaced it on the fox shifter's head and took the chicken into his own hand. “Let's get moving and find a safe place to cook this for the night.”

 


	6. The Mother of Wu Yifan

**Chapter 6: The Mother of Wu Yifan**

 

They lost their plow early on the fourth morning. The left ski Yifan had attached to make it more like a sled instead of a wagon and therefore easier to move in the snow popped off when it had gotten wedged under a large rock. Minseok blamed himself, he had not seen walking behind the plow as he usually did to notice the rock in the way. Yifan had tried to free it only to give Minseok a look that said 'Just this once' and Minseok had gone to the front, gotten a hold of the plow, silver eyes flashing, and pulled. Apparently he still was not as strong as a stubborn rock or at least equal in match to it even with his fox strength and pulled the plow straight off from the ski. They traveled just a little farther before abandoning the ski and the large containers of spices that would be plentinful in the city as well as their milk containers and older furs. Min was piled high with the rest of the bags and Minseok could tell the cow was tired, but they were almost at the bottom of the mountain anyways.

 

It was noon when they reached the gates of the city. Minseok stayed frozen staring at the buildings against buildings revealed between the trunks of trees. There were so many of them stacked close together. Some were as shabby as their own hut on the top of the mountains, but others were large and made out of rock. There were vendors outside of the city gates wearing colored clothing. Minseok had never known you could have anything but fur, leather, and white shirts. His own fox family had no clothes or so he remembered. Once again he was reminded he did not remember what the older relatives looked like in human form. He quickly followed Yifan to one of the vendors with pigs rolling around in mud.

 

“Give me eighty coin for her,” Yifan said holding up the lead for Min.

 

Minseok frowned. They were selling the cow already.

 

“I'll give you eight for her and whatever's on her back.”

 

Yifan shook his head. “Fifty coin and a barrow in working condition.”

 

“Pay five for the wheelbarrow and we're good,” said the merchant.

 

Yifan gritted his teeth and looked at their bags. “We'll throw in a large hog tusks for fifty coin and a wheelbarrow.”

 

The merchant grinned and nodded. Yifan unclasped everything from Min and weighed Minseok down with it before handing the cow and one of their hog tusks from the few wild pigs that roamed their mountain to the merchant. Yifan took a couple bags and led them inside the city.

 

The moment Minseok stepped inside, he felt overwhelmed. His fox senses were telling him to turn and leave. It was dangerous. He would be killed because these were the people that killed his family. He almost lost his breath every time he saw a man in uniform standing guard at some corner, but there were also children playing piled up in furs, the little girls in colorful skirts muddied even when the ground was covered in snow. He stayed close to Yifan and tried not to look anyone in the eye.

 

“Are you scared?” Yifan asked quietly as they walked.

 

Minseok nodded. “I'll be fine though.”

 

Yifan smiled at him. “You're strong for even stepping in here. Your book says foxes never venture into cities anymore.”

 

Minseok glared at Yifan for the reminder. The other was teasing him and he really did not want to be teased.

 

“It's really nothing like I thought it would be,” Yifan said. “I use to think all the houses would be made of stone and the children would wear clothes that made them look like parrots. I saw a parrot once, but none of these children look like one.”

 

Minseok didn't know what a parrot was, but he nodded, imagining some colorful flashy animal and continued to listen. Yifan's nostalgic voice was more calming than the chatter of the city.

 

“Grandmother never told me anything like that of course,” Yifan continued. “She said I would never feel more free than I did up there on that mountain. She said the city was a place to work and you should only live there if you want to work. You get a tiny house and no land, but you get paid well and have a lot of power in the guard.”

 

“Do you still want to join the guard?” Minseok asked. It had been years since Yifan had mentioned anything about his childhood dream to be a Dragon Master, a special type of guardsman and soldier under the crown.

 

Yifan's face hardened. “I'm not a fool to a dragon's true nature anymore.”

 

Minseok frowned. That was true, but Yifan still found time to go to his cliff and practice with his sword and arrows.

 

“You also make quite a bit for being a merchant or if you own a restaurant or hotel. The duke apparently use to come here often since this is one of the lordships under his name. After he passes, there might be a lot of opportunity to sale to his successor.”

 

“Who is the duke?” Minseok asked.

 

Yifan's face softened. “He's a brother of the crown. Each dukedom has lordships like this one, little cities. The capital of our dukedom isn't far from here. Honestly dukedoms are more like their own little kingdoms especially so far out here and our dukedom is the biggest and strongest money wise.”

 

Minseok nodded. He didn't understand one bit.

 

“Look, it's the lord's mansion,” Yifan said and pointed out a large gated building in the middle of the city.

 

Minseok was impressed. He imagined this was what a castle looked like but there must be much bigger buildings if this was only a lord's mansion. Yifan led them quickly up to one of the side gates where guards with sharp looking spears stood.

 

“What do you want, pests. The lord ain't got no time for you, scram,” said one guard.

 

Minseok frowned. He didn't much like guards and was beginning to hope Yifan's answer meant he didn't want to join them.

 

“We aren't here to see the lord,” Yifan said.

 

“We don't want anything you're selling,” the other guard said, turning just his head to look at them from his position on the other side of the door.

 

“We're not selling anything to you,” Minseok grumbled and Yifan threw a look back at him.

 

“We would just like to know where the servant's entrance is,” Yifan said. “I'm here to see family that works in the mansion.”

 

“We're not hiring,” the first guard said, “so you can't pretend to be anyone's family.”

 

“We're not looking to be hired, I just want to talk to my family member. I don't even have to go inside the mansion, I just need them called out for a moment. Could you tell me where to find them?”

 

The two guards gave each other a look then the second guard moved closer. “Tell me their name. I've become acquainted with most of the servants here seeing as I've been here the longest.”

 

Certainly he had. Up close, Minseok could see age on the second guard's face.

 

“Wu Li Mi,” Yifan said. Minseok had never heard the name of Yifan's mother. It sounded nice and he began to imagine all sorts of images for a cute lady in her forties with the same gold for hair that Yifan had.

 

The second guard looked thoughtful for a moment then glanced at Yifan and frowned. “Ah, yes, she had your face but not your hair. Not many people have gold hair. Your eyes are different, too. Was she your mother?”

 

Yifan nodded. “She has been working here at the mansion while I've been staying with my grandmother in the mountain.”

 

The guard sighed. “Bad news, boy, Wu Li Mi hasn't worked for the mansion in...how old are you?”

 

“I'll be seventeen this coming fall,” Yifan answered.

 

“Sixteen years then,” the guard said.

 

Both Minseok's and Yifan's eyes widened. Yifan took a step forward only for the first guard to block his way with his sharp pointy spear.

 

“Don't be getting too close now.”

 

“You're lying,” Yifan said. “She has to be here. She's been paying the taxes with this money.”

 

The second guard shrugged. “I don't know about that. She was only here for about a year, got pregnant right away, was only fourteen the last time I saw here all rounded belly struggling with the work. I don't know whatever happened to her after that. I had assumed her and her baby's father ran away together. I only even remember her because she was pregnant and pretty even so young.”

 

Minseok reached a hand out and pulled Yifan away from the guards. “Perhaps she couldn't get a job at the mansion again after she had you. She's probably working at a hotel or something, let's go find her.”

 

Yifan glanced at the two guards then at Minseok and nodded. “Yeah, maybe, that's probably it and she was just too embarrassed to tell Grandmother.”

 

Though Yifan said that, Minseok could still see a ghost in his eyes haunting him as they walked away from the mansion.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

They started at one end of the city and by the time they had come halfway again, standing in front of the mansion, it was already sunset and they were hungry, tired, and had run out of water. Wu Li Mi was nowhere to be found. They had gone around all the restaurants in the upper and middle class parts of the city but no one knew anyone that looked like Yifan. In the inns there had just been men that laughed at them and threw them out before they could question more. The merchants just wanted to buy Yifan's sword and kept giving them both weird glances, mostly at Minseok though, and any women roaming the streets were either too scared to talk too them or lifted their noses in the air. Minseok said it was Yifan's fault he scared them away. Yifan couldn't help it if he looked like he was about to murder someone. He was frustrated and wanted to just find his mother already. He was actually thinking that if he held his sword to one of those guard's necks they would tell him more about his mother, surely that older one knew more.

 

How could she not be at the mansion?

 

Grandmother had always told Yifan that his mother did not live with them because she had to work in the city in order to pay for the tax on the land and that when Yifan was old enough, he could go live with her in the city. Yifan had been excited about that. If his mother worked in the mansion, it would be easier for him to get into guard training and he could be put out on mountain patrols and then he'd find his dragon. Yifan did not much care for finding a dragon now, but it wasn't as if he had never thought of packing up the hut one day and going to the city. Of course he would bring Minseok. Before Grandmother had died he still thought to bring the other boy with him. Minseok was one of the last of his kind, probably the last in this area. He had to protect him.

 

The problem now wasn't so much that his mother didn't work in the mansion. She could have easily changed jobs a few years back without telling them, but she would have still been paying the taxes, right? All that coin they found in the hut...Grandmother's life savings...it couldn't have been what she was paying the taxes with. They would have been thrown out in a year anyways.

 

Minseok seemed positive. He kept coming up with other situations, some of them not as pleasant as others, but all leading to them getting to keep the hut in the mountains.

 

“She must have been tired of the mansion so she moved out. Maybe she's been collecting money to pay all at once. Or she bought a new place on the mountain to live.”

 

“Maybe she got married and is working for her new husband. The money probably just hasn't been going to the right account.”

 

“Maybe one of those guards tried to sexually assault her so she had to move out and changed her name and is working in a pub secretly paying little by little. Aren't rich people handsey?”

 

“Or maybe she's a stay at home mom now and she just forgot to tell her new husband to pay taxes for five years because she has five year old triplets.”

 

Yifan didn't like any of those options other than the first. If his mother had a new family then she probably gave up on him, not that Yifan could really blame her but wouldn't Grandmother had told him? Or at the very least, sent him to his father's family. Grandmother said his mother knew his father, but he had died, a older Dragon Master who had slipped up on a mountain one day not long after Yifan was born.

 

“I doubt any of that is what happened, Minseok,” Yifan said. He sighed and leaned against the mansion wall. “She's...probably dead, too.”

 

Minseok gasped and grabbed Yifan's arm. “How dare you say that! She definitely isn't or your Grandmother would have known.”

 

Yifan pulled away. “Not if it happened after. Face it, we've been here half a day and it obvious this place is dangerous.”

 

They had already seen two groups of kids robbing merchant stands, a man getting handsey with a worker girl, and a brawl when they past a pub that got the guards all excited. And that was all just during the day. But, looking at Minseok's silver eyes, Yifan felt sorry saying that. They were shined over with tears that the fox shifter had a tendency to not let fall though he always looked like he would cry at any moment. Minseok was scared. Yifan had been ignoring that fact all day. If anyone here found out he was a fox, he would either be beheaded or forced into a brothel after getting his tails cut off. Yifan had read that last option in the fox book. As soon as you got the seduction tail, some humans would cut off all the others and every other tail you got afterward and the fox shifter would be used as a whore.

 

“Come here,” Yifan said and pulled Minseok into his arms. His smaller frame was much warmer than Yifan's and he realized how cold he was walking around all day in the mid-winter air. Minseok hugged him back, tightly, and Yifan knew he was trying to comfort him instead.

 

“Oh, excuse me, I didn't mean to intrude,” said a voice.

 

Yifan pulled away and saw an older woman walking out from a single gate of the mansion wearing maid clothing. He immediately approached her, Minseok holding his arms probably to make him seem gentle. The woman had pink on her cheeks as if embarrassed to catch two men embracing.

 

“Do you work here?” Yifan asked.

 

The woman nodded. “There's no openings right now and I don't have money on me if you're thieves. I also don't have a key to get in.”

 

Yifan frowned and Minseok took over. “We're looking for this one's mother. Wu Li Mi.”

 

The woman's eyes widened and she looked sad finally glancing at Yifan. “Ah yes, you do look familiar. Li Mi was just as gorgeous as you. Unfortunately, I knew she'd end up pregnant for it, even so young. She went home to her mother's house for about a year then came back here, but the lord kicked her out. She works...” The woman paused and looked toward the south side of the city where Yifan guessed the more brutal of crimes were committed and that housed the slums of the city. “She works in the nicest house you'll find in the slums. It's called the Fox House. Just ask for Li Mi. She doesn't use her last name anymore.”

 

The Fox House? Yifan glanced at Minseok. He could see the fox shifter didn't much appreciate the name.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Minseok felt dread when they made it to the back half of the city. He had heard someone call it the slums when walking and the fox shifter assumed that was a derogatory name for these buildings that resembled so much their own hut back on the mountain. The people here didn't wear colorful clothes, but they also didn't wear fur like Yifan and he did. Some of the children ran the streets practically naked in the winter air. At least they seemed happy, Minseok thought. He heard a lot of croaked humming.

 

“Stay close,” Yifan whispered to him. “We might blend in better here, but it's twice as dangerous.”

 

“How so? You just said we blend in.”

 

Yifan's face was hard when he replied. “They have nothing to lose. Let's just hurry and find the Fox House. That woman said it was at the front of the slums.”

 

Minseok frowned hearing Yifan use the word, but followed close.

 

They had been in the slums no longer than fifteen minutes when they came to a heavily trafficked area with beggars lining the streets and men in colored clothes that showed beneath heavy brown coats coming in and out of a huge slum house.

 

“I'm guessing that would be it,” Yifan said then reached out for one of the men leaving the building. “Excuse me, sir, is that the Fox House?”

 

The man quickly pulled away and adjusted his coat as he glanced Yifan up and down. “It is, but I don't see why you have any business there. They don't do charity.”

 

Minseok stepped out from behind Yifan confused. Yifan just pushed him back. It was a bit annoying having Yifan as a shield, but Minseok reminded himself that he was scared. He was a fox surrounded by people who could be related to those hunters that killed his family.

 

“I'm here to speak to someone,” Yifan said.

 

The man's gaze went to Minseok and he laughed. “Looks like you won't have a problem with that one. Just go in the back way or you'll make business look slacking. I like the business.” With that, the man turned and quickly continued on his way back to the other half of the city.

 

Yifan grabbed Minseok's wrist and tugged him along to the back of the building ignoring the beggars that grabbed at their legs. Inside was like a completely different building. It was decorated in red silks and smelled of expensive perfumes. Minseok covered his nose with his scarf to keep from sneezing and looked around. Though cobwebs hung in corners and there was dust about, The rice paper doors that lined the halls Minseok could see from where they stood were clean and painted with lovely flowers.

 

A lady quickly rushed out of one of the rooms. Her long brown hair was in tendrils around her face as she tried to clip it up and her flower patterned robes were falling off her shoulders. She bowed to them. “Greetings. I'm afraid you're a day late if you have come for scraps. And unless it's your birthday, we do not offer free services. If you have not been before, you can step this way and I'll record it in our book.”

 

Minseok cocked his head curious of the woman and a bit shy. She wasn't dressed like any of the other girls he had seen on the streets. She was barely dressed at all, certainly not to be seen by strangers. Minseok looked down the hall and jumped seeing a man tumble out of one of the rooms buttoning up his pants, shirt undone. And as for the person that followed after, they had Minseok grabbing onto Yifan's arm tightly. Silver eyes, red brown hair, no more than fourteen dressed just like the woman, but you could see his kiss littered chest. He didn't have his ears out and Minseok was sure had he, he would have no tails if but one.

 

Yifan patted Minseok's hand. He was probably hurting him and Minseok broke his gaze from the hall only to be met with a sad look from the lady.

 

“And if you're here to talk business,” she said, “well, we don't have room at the moment, but we can always use help.”

 

“I'm not here for that,” Yifan said. “Is this a whorehouse?” Minseok could hear anger in his voice

 

The lady jumped. “Oh, did you not...well...y-yes.” She suddenly glared at Yifan. “You're not a priest are you? We already give enough to the church for them to leave us alone.”

 

Minseok could see Yifan biting his lips. A whorehouse. Yifan's mother was in a whorehouse?

 

“I want to see my mother, Wu Li Mi.”

 

“Your moth-” the woman gasped. “Oh yes, obviously. There's no mistake you look like her. She should be done with her bathe. She doesn't usually take clients until night, but it should be alright for...three coin?”

 

Yifan frowned but dug the coin out anyways. He threw it at the lady and she quickly scrambled to collect it. “Where is she?”

 

“Second door on the right in the first hall,” she said not looking up.

 

Yifan grabbed Minseok's wrist and pulled him along. Minseok saw Yifan hesitate at the rice paper door. He could see fear, he could smell it. A prostitute was one thing they had not considered Yifan's mother to be. Minseok reached out instead and pulled the door opened both Yifan and the woman inside stared wide eyed at each other. There was an uncanny facial resemblance, one Yifan had not shared with his Grandmother and Minseok assumed it came from his Grandfather. Li Mi did not have golden hair, though, and her eyes were an unusual hazel and she was small. As she stood, Minseok saw a frail full figured creature successfully concealing their true age beneath small bits of makeup.

 

“You,” Yifan's mother said.

 

“Mother,” Yifan whispered still seeming amazed with this woman before him.

 

Li Mi pulled her robes properly around her shoulders and looked away. “So you're my son? Did mother send you down here?”

 

Minseok nudged Yifan, but he only looked down and clenched his fists tight at his sides.

 

“Um,” Minseok started. “No, no she didn't. She...we sent you a letter. She died five years ago.”

 

Li Mi's eyes widened but she shook herself trying to contain the shock. “Oh, well if it's been five years, what are you doing here?”

 

Minseok nudged Yifan again, but the other still stayed stoic and silent.

 

“Well, there seems to have been a misunderstanding of our taxes. A couple guards came to the mountains claiming we hadn't paid since Grandmother died.”

 

“Who are you?” Li Mi asked.

 

“I'm...an orphan,” Minseok answered. “I've been living with them.”

 

Li Mi scoffed. “Of course she'd pick up an orphan. And you guys didn't bother paying your taxes for the past five years? Didn't you ever watch her do it?”

 

Minseok shook his head. “No, Grandmother said you were the one paying the taxes. That that was why you were working here. She said you worked at the mansion, but you weren't there, you're here. Are you not paying the taxes?”

 

“Of course not!” Li Mi raged. “That horrible mother of mine. She must have really hated having a daughter like me. I wasn't in that mansion more than a month before I came here. And they don't like it when you're pregnant so I had to go home. I never intended to go back to that horrible place nor did I intend to help her after father died. Pay taxes?” she laughed. “I can barely afford my own gowns. What a story she must have told you about me.”

 

“But...they're going to take our land away,” Minseok said. “Isn't there something you can do?”

 

Li Mi scuffed her slippered toe into the patterned quilts on the floor of her room. “I suppose I must since my son did turn out quite handsomely no help from her of course. I can give you enough for meals for the week, but don't come asking for me again. I don't want to remember being Wu Li Mi, I'm just Li Mi now.”

 

She went over to a small locked drawer and pulled out a coin purse and asked, “What is your name by the way, my son? I never did name you.”

 

“Yifan,” Yifan answered speaking up for the first time, hand tight on Minseok's wrist, “and we don't need your dirty money.”


	7. Hands for Hire

**Chapter 7: Hands for Hire**

 

Minseok could only breath once they were out of the slums. His head was a mess of thoughts and after being in the perfumed building of the Fox House for even a few minutes, the outside stink of the back city made his stomach flip. He thought Yifan must feel much worse. To think Grandmother had lied to them, and what was the reason? Did she honestly not know her daughter was a whore? Maybe, but what about the taxes? She should have told Yifan she was the one paying the taxes. They could have sold the land last year instead of being backed up on tax payment. They could have been paying their taxes.

 

Yifan didn't let go of Minseok's wrist until they were behind the restaurant they had left their wheelbarrow. He uncovered the piece of old canvas they had found back there from it and righted the barrow. Yifan was quiet as he pulled the heavy sacks they had leaden themselves with off and back in the barrow. Minseok walked over to him so Yifan could take his, too, and arrange them in the barrow. Quietly, quietly. Minseok thought Yifan too quiet. He was poking at the bags needlessly. What were they to do now? What was the next course of action? Minseok didn't know, Yifan was good at making decisions, Minseok just liked giving advice.

 

“Yifan,” Minseok finally said.

 

Yifan's hands didn't still on the bags.

 

“Yifan,” Minseok repeated. “Don't stay quiet in front of me. I'll think you're angry with me.”

 

“I'm not angry,” Yifan said and glanced up. His brown eyes were like a dark fire. “Not with you.”

 

Minseok sighed. “You're angry with your mother then?”

 

“No, I wouldn't go as far to even call her that. There's no point to being angry with that woman,” Yifan said and finally moved away from the barrow.

 

“Grandmother?”

 

Yifan sighed. “She should have told me. I...would have understood.”

 

“'Your mother's a whore', I don't know if that's the best thing to say to a seven year old.”

 

Yifan's angry eyes were on Minseok again. “I wasn't just any seven year old. You think I didn't know what sex was? You think my Grandmother was completely immune to loneliness? She was old, yes, but there were also old men coming up and down that mountain. That's probably how she had enough to feed me while still paying the taxes. But, that's what she should have told me. I wouldn't have spent so much coin.”

 

Minseok patted Yifan's arm. He flinched away, but Minseok just patted it again. “She didn't plan that dragon, but yes, it would have been better if we had known.”

 

Yifan grabbed one of the bags from the barrow and handed it to Minseok. “There's nothing to do for it now. I would rather keep the coin in my pocket and let the city have the land then try and figure out some down payment method.”

 

Minseok's heart broke a little. They weren't going home. “Is there not another place we can live in the mountains?”

 

Yifan grabbed the barrow handles and lifted. “You could, but you won't leave my side.”

 

“No I won't,” Minseok assured.

 

Yifan smiled at him and started out of the alley. Minseok followed staying close. They could do good here. They could try.

 

“We need to find somewhere to stay the night,” Yifan said. “It's late and we can't cart around this barrow for long. I'll have to go on a search for permanent lodgings and a job tomorrow.”

 

“Those inns are places you stay the night at, right?” Minseok asked.

 

“Too expensive,” Yifan said. “We'll probably have to rent a room and we'll need the coin to pay ahead a few months. We just need a hiding hole until I get a job.”

 

“What about the slums? Or the Fox House? Instead of taking her money, we could just take shelter with your mom for a few days,” Minseok said.

 

Yifan turned on him, brown eyes glaring into Minseok's silver making him feel small and scared. “Don't talk about my mother. I don't want anything from her and I don't want you stepping foot in that place again. You're not the only one who saw him.”

 

Minseok bit his lip. The fox shifter without tails. He was a prostitute. “I won't become like him.”

 

“Not if you stay by me and do what I say. I might not have actual experience here, but I know more about people than you do. And I have a sword.”

 

“I'm stronger,” Minseok tried to defend. He was and in a few months he'd have his ninth tail and who knew how powerful he would be then.

 

Yifan sighed. “Not if your tails get cut off. Just humor me, Minseok. I don't want to worry about you.”

 

Minseok frowned and pulled his coat tighter around him. He didn't want Yifan to have to worry about him either, but he wasn't a pet to be bossed around. The city scared him, but the only thing he had to lose was Yifan.

 

“It's getting cold. We can't sleep out in the open. I'm pretty sure the people in the slums come here at night along with killers and the better thieves.”

 

“We could ask to stay somewhere,” Minseok offered.

 

“Maybe in a church or temple. No one in the middle or high classes would bother giving us home without wanting something in return. And the slums is a fifty fifty chance of finding someone genuinely sweet or being murdered in your sleep.”

 

“How do you know this stuff?” Minseok asked. He didn't really think people murdered people in their sleep. Maybe a fox shifter, but another person?

 

“Grandmother told me when I first said I wanted to be a Dragon Rider.”

 

Snow flurries began to fall, lightly, but Minseok could still feel them land and melt on his nose. “Snow falls on the sleeping fox,” he whispered and caught a snowflake in his hand.

 

“What are you talking about? You're not sleeping yet?” Yifan said and laughed.

 

Minseok brushed off Yifan's shoulder as they walked. They couldn't get covered in snow yet. This wasn't the time to sleep.

 

“There,” Yifan said. “That looks like a bookstore, but there's a cellar.”

 

They quietly dug out the wood plank covering the cellar window, the actual doors being double locked. Yifan was tall but just barely skinny enough to slide through. Minseok stuffed a few of the more important bags into the hole before sliding in easily after. The cellar had wines and beers stashed in it surprisingly. Not many, but Minseok thought the smell they gave off pleasant.

 

“Book sellers that make alcohol,” Yifan mused. “Did you cover the barrow?”

 

“Yes,” Minseok said and pulled a pile of blankets into a corner of the cellar tucked away from the inside door and out of site of the one rack of alcohol that had anything on it. He quickly made a bed and tucked himself within the furs and sheets.

 

Yifan walked over crawling in the dark of the cellar and joined him, pulling Minseok's small body close to his. “We can't stay here long. In the morning I want you to stay here, read some books, don't leave this street, but make sure to hide all our stuff and I'm going to find a job.”

 

Minseok sighed. He wanted to come with Yifan but he understood not wanting to leave their stuff alone. He wrapped himself around Yifan's taller figure like the extinct koalas shifters he had seen in his fox book.

 

“We're adults and we're still cuddling like this while sleeping?” Yifan laughed, voice raspy with the lack of sleep in the past days.

 

Minseok nudged his head against Yifan's chest. “You're sixteen, far from an adult and it's warm so shut up.”

 

Yifan's hand moved under Minseok's hat and combed through his roughening hair, petting through it, making Minseok feel the exhaustion of their trip as well.

 

“If you say so, Minseok.”

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Yifan rubbed his stomach once out of the bookstore cellar window. He had tried to wake early so as to not cause any commotion that might be heard by the bookstore owner. It had been a whole day since he'd eaten and it was hard not to make a face at the cramps in his stomach he had woken up to. There was bread in their wheelbarrow, but Yifan knew it would either be gone if he looked for it or molded twice as much as it had been the last time he saw it, picking around the green spots with Minseok. He would have to buy breakfast this morning though it hurt him to use the coin without knowing how they would feed themselves in the coming weeks. Certainly everyone was looking for a job in the winter, begging to even sweep the streets if it meant they could afford medicine for their winter weak children. Yifan didn't want to sell his work or worse yet, Minseok, just to eat. He wanted a proper job.

 

The morning air wasn't as cold as the night had been and Yifan found himself strolling easily down the street, hands inside the pocket of his fur coat. They would have to buy proper clothing, maybe some string and needles for Minseok to mend what they had into something fashionable. Yifan was fine working in a place like a restaurant or butcher shop until then, but, honestly, he wanted something better. Perhaps, Yifan thought, there was something much more similar between his mother and himself. They had both dreamed of something better than the hut on the mountain. Yifan was still fond of the place. He would miss it now that they could no longer go back there, but deep in his heart, he had always known he would not grow old on that mountain. He was destined to come to the city, but for what, that had changed over the years.

 

A Dragon Master. Yifan pulled out one hand, removed the fur mitten so just his hand covered in fine leather gloves he still had could be seen, like a second, hardened, black skin. He flexed his fingers. Was he even good enough for that? Did he even want to be around dragons anymore? Yifan had thought not, but perhaps he was lying to himself. One old desperate dragon had only showed him how ferocious and terrible the beasts were and just how much more glory came from taming one. The old one on their mountain was dead by now if not dying slowly in it's cave still. The mountain had been silent in the last five years. There was no point in trying to get revenge on it. Would Grandmother be alright with him if he still held the dream of being the master to a dragon?

 

They were thoughts that only surfaced when Minseok wasn't around. The fox shifter had still been asleep when Yifan woke up, but he had aroused the other enough that Minseok would be up within the hour. He felt bad leaving Minseok alone, but it wouldn't be hard for him to run from the cellar. Yifan doubted someone who ran a bookstore and had that small amount in their cellar could really be too cruel. And Minseok was scared. Yifan knew having the fox shifter in the city was dangerous, but he couldn't leave Minseok on the mountain; for one, because Minseok wouldn't know how to survive on his own out there. He would either die being mistaken for an actual fox or die be hunted for what he really was. And second, because Yifan didn't want to be alone.

 

As children, Yifan had teased Minseok, bullied him at times, but he always liked the fox shifter. He wasn't sure how to treat other children or even animals that weren't meant to be eaten, but he had grown fond of Minseok and after the dragon incident, Minseok was all he had left. Yifan sighed. In a week, Minseok had not left his side and Yifan could feel that empty space now. He should hurry and find a job and lodgings so he could stop worrying about the other boy.

 

Hanging from one of the inn's doors was a sign that said 'Hands for Hire'. Yifan approached it just as a young woman walked out with a broom. She looked at him surprised then smiled.

 

“You need a room?” she asked.

 

“No, I need a job,” Yifan said and pointed up at the sign.

 

The woman looked up at the sign then frowned, looking Yifan up and down. “You look strong, like you could work a lot, but I don't think you're the kind of hands we were looking to hire. My father likes to hire girls in winter that could use a few extra coin helping clean up the place. Your hands are a bit too big for the delicate stuff needing cleaning. How about you try a blacksmith or ask at the town center about the foundry a few yards out of the city?”

 

Yifan bowed. “Thank you. I'll check on those.”

 

So, he couldn't work such delicate jobs because he looked strong not because he came from the slums? Yifan wondered if he should find a place to bath, but there wasn't much time for that and winter wasn't a time you bathed often.

 

He found a smithie, but was turned down. By sixteen, you should have already been apprenticed the blacksmith had said. He found town hall, but it was too full of people looking for winter work. He tried a restaurant then another in who's innkeeper wanted to buy him off in order to marry his eldest daughter who was heavy with child in exchange for working there. Yifan did not care to be married so young and quickly hurried out of there.

 

By lunch, Yifan was tired and twice as hungry having forgotten about breakfast in his search. He stopped in the middle of a market street and closed his eyes. He could smell street food being sold. Street food shouldn't be too expensive and he started following his nose to the smell only to suddenly run into someone. He looked down seeing a shorter man shake himself, bow quickly, and walk around him. Yifan stared after the man for a moment before patting his pocket, eyes going wide. He had been keeping the coin for food today there, more coin then he would need to spend. Yifan immediately chased after the man. The thief was already running without even knowing if Yifan had gone after him making himself obvious. Yifan managed to catch up to him when he went down an alley and had a dagger pulled upon him.

 

“Sir? So it was you who was chasing me down? I thought it was the guards still on me. I can't kill ten guards, but I can certainly kill one man from the slums,” the thief said.

 

“I'm not from the slums,” Yifan answered.

 

The thief laughed. “Right because you wouldn't be carrying so much so freely if you were. Too bad, I'm keeping this.”

 

Yifan pulled out his sword that was mostly invisible beneath his furs and coats. “I can't let you do that.”

 

The thief stared at the sword, legs trembling suddenly. “You got one of those king guards swords. I haven't seen one of those since my grandfather got buried with his. You must be a pretty good thief to get our hands on one of those.”

 

“I'm not a thief, and I've never killed a man with my sword, but I did kill a bear once. I think killing a thief with one of these would be much easier. Hand over the coin before I find out.”

 

The thief just laughed and lunged at Yifan with his dagger. Yifan easily blocked the dagger, but it was difficult to get his sword away in order to lunge. He hadn't had much practice in actual combat. The thief managed to slip around Yifan and headed back into the crowd of people. Yifan dropped his sword and grabbed his bow and an arrow. It only took him a second to aim before shooting and the man fell to the ground. Yifan took his time to pick up his sword and sheathed it before walking out onto the street and stepping on the thief's wounded leg with his boot and leaned down picking up his money pouch.

 

“I think I should practice on a few more bears,” Yifan said, “I'm still better at the bow than the sword.”

 

“Indeed, but I don't think practicing with bears will make you any better,” said a rough voice suddenly behind him.

 

Yifan turned to see the younger guard from the mansion along with a few more, all breathing hard and staring at the thief on the ground. “This one's a slimy fellow, slips right through your hold and the legs of pretty maids that let him into the castle. He stole the young master's dog just last week, was going to eat it, and this week he fucked our lord's mistress and took her necklace, a present from the lord himself.”

 

“Oh,” Yifan said. “I was just trying to get my money back.”

 

The guard smiled. The other guards went about picking the thief up and headed back for the mansion. “Find your mom?”

 

“She's a whore,” Yifan said.

 

The guard shrugged. “Well, it happens.” He held out his hand. “I'm Kangin by the way. Sorry about the roughness before. Are you staying a while in the city?”

 

“I don't have anywhere else to go. I've been looking for a job.”

 

“And your pretty silver eyed friend?” the guard, Kangin, asked.

 

“He doesn't work,” Yifan said side eying the guard.

 

“Well, if you want to get better at that sword, how about you work for the guard? There are opening for archers, but I'm sure they'd let you practice sword with the others. You'll get paid enough to get you and your friend settled in and after they see you're worth it, they'll give you a raise. That's the good thing about being a guard, you get raises.”

 

Yifan nodded. “Are you sure it's alright? I...use to want to be part of the guard. A child's dream.”

 

Kangin laughed and wrapped an arm around Yifan's shoulder tugging him along. “There's nothing like making a childhood dream come true.”

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Minseok woke up to creaking from upstairs. He was quiet about gathering up their furs and sheets into their corner and climbing out of the cellar window. Outside, he let out a quick sneeze and adjusted his furs as he relieved himself. Yifan had left, he had really left on his own. The fox shifter could feel the anxiety coming over him being on his own in this scary city. Certainly he was strong and could take care of himself, but he was little, and though he had seen a couple other people with colored eyes, even a redhead, he thought his appearance would be too appealing to unwanted attention. Minseok was nothing without his fox powers in that sense and using them in an obvious way in a fight would just get him targeted.

 

Minseok's stomach gurgled and he tucked himself back in, grabbing some fresh snow to wash his hands off with before looking out onto the street. People were up already getting their stalls situated, selling the things freshest in the mornings. He needed to buy food. Yifan certainly had eaten the good parts left of their bread, or so he hoped. He should see about buying a few boiled eggs or roasted sweet potatoes. He could keep them cool in the snow next to where their barrow was hidden. Minseok started down the street following his nose.

 

Yifan had said not to go far from the bookstore. Though Minseok was interested in actually going into the bookstore they had been staying in, he did not want to make it obvious to the owners that he was hanging around. There were other stores to visit first, and now that Yifan was being careful with his money, Minseok thought to spend his coin on necessities of the moment. Like food.

 

There were mainly just shops on this street, nothing that sold food, but items to make food with. There were winter apples but Minseok found them too expensive and Minseok wanted something more filling for their poor stomachs until they could get a more permanent residence here. At the end of the street where it turned onto some government streets and a park area, Minseok found a restaurant. The smells wafting from inside had his stomach on overdrive and Minseok wondered if he could just get some porridge and then he could sneak the bread out for Yifan when he got back if it wasn't too much. He opened the door, a little bell ringing as he did, and suddenly there was a pretty face before him.

 

“Oh, are you here to apply for the job?”

 

Minseok blinked. The body of the pretty faced person was taller than him, but they looked only twelve or where they a girl? The voice was definitely a man's. Minseok cocked his head then his eyes widened seeing little pronged horns sticking out of their head.

 

“Y-you're...what are you?” Minseok asked.

 

The person's large black eyes looked at Minseok with a frown for a second before smiling. “I'm a Lu Han. My name is also Lu Han. I suppose there aren't many shifters left these days especially up north. All the none aggressive ones, like deers,” he said pointing to himself, “got bred into the humans so not many of us still retain our deer traits. I think the horns make me look rougher, though, don't you?”

 

There were other shifters? Grandmother's fox book talked about them, but only briefly so Minseok had assumed they had all gone instinct. The little prongs in this boy's fluffy hair just seemed to make him look more like some ethereal genderless creature, not rough at all.

 

“Lu Han,” said another voice, “how many times do I have to say not to bombard the customers with your deer shifter tales?”

 

Minseok looked behind the deer shifter to see another boy with a long pleasant face and droopy eyes coming toward them wiping his hands off with a towel.

 

“I don't think he's a customer, I think he's our next worker, Yixing,” Lu Han replied.

 

Yixing stood next to Lu Han and looked Minseok over. “How old are you? Lu Han's age or my age?”

 

“I'm...I'll be seventeen at the end of winter.”

 

Yixing turned to Lu Han. “So you're this one's age. Good, father doesn't want anyone younger than me.”

 

“Um...I'm not here to work. I just wanted to know the price of porridge.”

 

Lu Han looked at Minseok then frowned. “Oh, I don't think you could afford the cheapest breakfast. Yixing's father is a highly acclaimed cook. The lords and duke always come here for special meals.”

 

Minseok hung his head. “Oh, alright, then I'll be going.” He turned to leave but the deer shifter grabbed his arm.

 

“Don't go, we'll hire you. You get to eat all your meals during your shifts. There's always leftovers and we're the only two working here. We really do need another worker and you're adorable.”

 

Minseok blushed a bit at the compliment. “What does adorable have to do with it?”

 

Lu Han pointed at himself then over to Yixing. “You have to be good looking to work here. You get paid three coins an hour, plus tips from the customers. Sometimes you can have twenty coins in an hour.”

 

Minseok's eyes widened. Twenty coin. He...he should tell Yifan about the job. Yifan was good looking and Lu Han's age as well. But...Minseok was tempted to take the job himself. If Yifan managed to find a job where his hands were useful and Minseok worked here, they would have plenty of money. Minseok didn't want to be stuck in whatever room they decided to rent all day. He had been fine living like a housewife in the mountain because there was things a mountain housewife could do, but in the city, yes, in the city Minseok would have to work.

 

“I...I have a friend who's out looking for a job right now. He's very handsome and just a few months younger than I. If he hasn't found a job, I'll send him to you,” Minseok said.

 

“Oh, so you must already have a job,” Lu Han said.

 

Minseok shook his head. “No, no, I'm not supposed to work.”

 

Lu Han laughed. “Oh? Well then your friend must be extremely capable and handsome because, in the city, everyone works.”

 


	8. The Bookkeeper and the Winemaker

**Chapter 8: The Bookkeeper and the Winemaker**

 

Yifan sighed, breath escaping the upward curve of his lips as he exited the back gates of the mansion from the guard's quarters. Kangin had brought him to city hall first to sign up for an archer of the guard then showed him around the guard quarters. There were bunks for them to stay, but Yifan refused. He couldn't bring Minseok to live with him there even if they did allow guests to stay. The fox shifter needed a place to let out his ears and tail, usually when they slept, and he wouldn't be able to do that with ten other guys surrounding them. Besides, Kangin said he wouldn't be able to bring his friend to live there permanantly unless Minseok wanted to join. Minseok would have to use his shifter strength in order to do anything and it wouldn't be easy to hide with his ninth tail on the way. But, Yifan could still be a guard and live outside. The rules for that were he needed to be at work extra early and stay an hour after the other guards left to make up for night training until they decided he was good enough to be an official guard and he would be given a schedule of were to patrol or show up.

 

Inside his pocket, Yifan fingered the little metal pin he had been given to represent his position. Kangin said he would get more the higher up he got, each a bit different. The Dragon Master's pin was made from an actual dragon's scale, dark green in color and oiled so it wouldn't flake with decay, gleaming in the early morning light streaming through one of the storage windows. Yifan hadn't asked Kangin about it, but he guessed the guard could tell by Yifan's face he still yearned for it, to feel the cold winter air rush past him riding on the back of a dragon, leather gloved fingers clasped tight to one of the large spikes along the mighty beast's back, the muscles shifting against his thighs as the dragon flapped it's mighty wings, more than twice it's body length. Though memory told Yifan dragons were not creatures to admire, they were just another beast that would attack anything when it was hungry, in his heart he still saw a glorious beast.

 

It was now becoming late afternoon and Yifan had been ignoring his hunger pains until then. The tour of the guard quarters had taken much longer than Yifan thought and had not included lunch though he had seen a few boys nibbling on dried meat as they grinned at pretty maids going about collecting laundry. It reminded him of his mother. She had been one of those girls if only for a few months, chased by the handsome boys with dreams of riding dragons or carrying a gold hilted sword from the duke's personal guard. Could one of the older men have been his father? His mother was not much over thirty and even more beautiful than that, Yifan would not lie. Was it the old guard that had been with Kangin when they first met? No, Yifan was almost certain his father had died before he was born. A Dragon Master fallen from his mount when the glorious beast was shot through the heart by an enemy on the northern border before he could know his young lover was carrying their son. Then she had been forced back to the mountain she hated because his family would never accept her as their daughter-in-law. And upon returning, had been forced into prostitution.

 

No.

 

Yifan wasn't as romantic as to believe such a tragic tale. His father had probably just found interest in the mean spirited beautiful younger girl, seduced her into the stables with promises to show her his dragon mount when all he really did was mount her with his own beast more than once, multiple times within a month, until he had been called off on a journey, his last journey, and she found herself round with child. Still, Yifan wished he could have met his Dragon Master father.

 

He also wished he could find food that didn't bring his coin pouch a sad slump.

 

Minseok had definitely eaten that day, Yifan knew the fox shifter had taken it upon himself to keep some of the money they had found in the hut when cleaning. He hadn't minded when he found out until Minseok had purchased spices that Yifan thought were ridiculous, but actually made even water into a decent meal, but now he was thankful. With so much money, Yifan hadn't known what to do with it and often didn't take a second thought when buying something Minseok mentioned would be useful, now he wished he would have let Minseok talk him out of buying half of it. That was their tax money. He shouldn't have been so stupid about everything that happened since the dragon and Grandmother. She had never taught him how to use money.

 

The market stands lining the streets as Yifan made his way back to the bookstore he had left Minseok at were crowded with people bargaining as the stand owners dropped prices for the later half of the day. Yifan was tempted to go to a meat stand were fishes were still kept snug in baskets of ice, but thought better of it. They wouldn't be fresh enough to eat raw and they couldn't afford to make a fire to cook them. One of the fruit stands still had winter apples and Yifan walked over to it behind a group of women and children bickering with each other whether they should buy this or that. Yifan reached between them and picked up to apples with small bruises on them and took out two copper coins. He held them up, taller than the women, and signal the stall owner.

 

“They're bruised. This enough?”

 

The owner looked up at him, nodded, and waved before going to yell at the women's children to stop touching everything. Yifan took that as a yes and left the coin on the apple barrel and walked away. He cringed hearing the owner yelling at the children for stealing half of the coin the 'tall young man left'. Apparently he had only paid for one, but Yifan was already at the end of the street and turned. He didn't like stealing, but it wasn't as if he hadn't before. When he was five, there had been a bad winter, and he had found campers with their food bag hung over a tree. He had stolen a jar of honey and two loaves of bread, gotten ten lashes from Grandmother's brush when he got home, and then sat down crying to a meal of butter toasted bread drizzled with honey.

 

Yifan immediately caught site of Minseok when he reached the road where the bookstore was. The fox shifter was staring at a restaurant across the street with a frown as he sat on the snowy sidewalk, a kicked over snowman built beside him. Yifan knocked it down the rest of the way and Minseok looked up, his pout disappearing for a moment first as a frown then as a smile then back to pouting.

 

“You kicked my snowman down,” Minseok said.

 

“It was already half kicked down,” Yifan said and wiped one of the winter apples on his sleeve before biting into it. He could feel Minseok's gaze on him as he ate.

 

“It was a dog and he licked me and we played together afterwards.”

 

“So, you'll forgive me for kicking your snowman if I lick you?”

 

The fox shifter reddened and looked away. Yifan laughed and knelt down beside Minseok, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the second winter apple. “I'll give you this instead.

 

Minseok carefully took the apple and rolled it around in his hands. “These are expensive.”

 

“They're half price in the afternoon and I got that one free.”

 

Minseok frowned at Yifan. “Did you steal it?”

 

Yifan rolled his eyes. “You stole a chicken right off its farm just a few days ago. Besides, I didn't steal it, the owner just miscommunicated with me. Eat it.”

 

Minseok wiped off the apple and sunk his teeth into it. “The restaurant in front of us has an opening. They gave me porridge and I saved you the toast.” The fox shifter reached into his own pocket and handed over two pieces of stale buttered bread wrapped in napkins.

 

Yifan nibbled on one of the corners. “I already found a job?”

 

Minseok looked at Yifan with curious silver eyes. “Really? Where?”

 

Yifan pulled out the pin he had been fingering since leaving the mansion. “I'm in the guard.”

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

The guard. Minseok could see the pride in Yifan's face as he pulled out the pin with shaky fingers and his own fingers were unsteady as he took the little piece of metal into his hands. He traced the complicated letters he could barely make out on the pin. There was a sort of pride welling up inside Minseok's chest at the thought of Yifan fulfilling his childhood dream, but there was also worry. The guard would be dangerous. Would they take Yifan out on trips? What would happen when Yifan saw a dragon again? Did he still want to be a Dragon Master?

 

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Minseok asked and handed back the pin.

 

“Of course. It's a better job than I could have imagined getting. I managed to take down a thief in a crowded street with an arrow, they were impressed,” Yifan said.

 

“What about the restaurant?” Minseok insisted and pointed across the way. “They get very rich customers.”

 

Yifan sighed. “The guard pays more. I thought you would have been happy for me.”

 

Minseok reached out a hand and placed it on Yifan's arm. “I am, I'm just...worried. I didn't want you to be in danger and...the porridge was really good.”

 

Yifan laughed and placed his hand on top of Minseok's. “Don't worry about me. I think living on that mountain was more dangerous than swinging practice swords with boys who have never even seen a dragon. Besides, it'll be safer for you this way. If there's ever any trouble, you can just run to the guards. I'll work hard so I get a high rank.”

 

Minseok nodded, but chewed his bottom lip. “What if I worked at the restaurant?”

 

“You don't need a job. I'll make plenty as a guard, we just need to wait a couple weeks to get a place for my first paycheck.”

 

“Oh,” Minseok said. He had assumed once Yifan had found a job they would immediately go looking for an apartment of some sort. “Does that mean we'll be spending another night in the bookstore cellar?”

 

“I'm sorry, just for tonight. I'll see about finding somewhere temporary that's cheap tomorrow. I don't like leaving you to wonder about all day.”

 

“I was fine,” Minseok said. “No one bothered me but the dog. People even threw a couple coins my way when I was building the snowman.”

 

“They must have thought you were a beggar,” Yifan said.

 

Minseok just shrugged. “It was enough to get that porridge and toast from the restaurant.”

 

Yifan stood suddenly and reached a hand down for Minseok. Minseok took it and allowed himself to be pulled up, but Yifan didn't let go of his hand when he was standing, instead, he led Minseok toward the bookstore that way.

 

“We'll get an early rest today. I have to go to early morning practice tomorrow so they can test my abilities, but I should be let out before lunch, then we'll go searching for somewhere to stay.”

 

“Together?” Minseok asked.

 

Yifan nodded. “I'm sure you've looked up and down this road ten times today. You would be bored out of your mind if I left you here again.”

 

When they reached the bookstore's boarded up cellar window, Yifan leaned down and pulled it away then slid in. Minseok checked their barrow quickly before following after. The cellar was warmer today. Minseok noticed something brewing by the only shelf in the cellar that contained bottles.

 

“Seems like the owner came down today. Where did you put our stuff?”

 

Minseok quietly walked over to the corner behind stacks of empty shelves and began to roll out their furs and sheets. Yifan dressed down to his breeches before crawling onto the makeshift bed. The fox shifter watched confused. It was much too cold to sleep like that.

 

“My clothes feel filthy and whatever the owner is brewing makes it warm in here,” Yifan said, answering Minseok's curiosity. “You don't have to stay so dressed up, either.”

 

Minseok only removed his top coat before climbing in. Yifan seemed far too relaxed now that he had found a job. Minseok wasn't going to point it out, however; he liked when there weren't creases in Yifan's face and he watched at the other young man began to fall asleep, walking about for hours probably tiring him out. If only there was something Minseok could do to help, but what? Perhaps he could find somewhere to cook food. A warm meal would be good for Yifan's strength.

 

Sometime after the moon was high did Minseok fall asleep only to be waken again minutes later hearing the creaking sound of feet coming downstairs. Minseok waited and quietly turned in his sheets to shake Yifan awake.

 

“I hear someone,” Minseok said to a drowsy Yifan.

 

Yifan sat up, blinking then quickly grabbed Minseok in his arms. “Stay quiet and don't move. If they didn't find the blankets, they might not find us.”

 

Male humming met Minseok's ears as the cellar door opened and a young man walked inside headed for the shelf of bottles. He first checked the brewing pot, cursing here and there about people Minseok didn't know and the fox shifter moved closer to Yifan. The man stopped then turned. Minseok caught a glimpse of him through the shelves. Not a man, but a boy, younger than both Yifan and himself. The boy had a whisk in his hand and squinted large eyes into the room. Slowly, slowly, he began to move in their direction. Yifan tapped Minseok's arm three times. Minseok understood the message and waited as he felt Yifan press one finger against his arm then two, and when the third finger was pressed, he pulled away and ran to the window.

 

“Hey, get back here you thief!” the boy yelled and started after Minseok.

 

Minseok made it to the window then turned to see where Yifan was. The other boy was struggling with a coat which gained the bookstore boy's attention and he ran toward Yifan. Yifan's long legs could do nothing for him as he tried to maneuver around the boy without pushing him. He only managed to get hit over and over with the whisk.

 

“Hey, don't hit him!” Minseok yelled and jumped down going over to them and trying to push the boy off while Yifan yelled for him to run.

 

Suddenly the cellar door opened again and another young man stood at the steps glaring into the room. “What in the world is going on here?”

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

The bookstore's owner's name was Junmyeon. He was going on sixteen and had been running the place since he was thirteen when the store had been passed down to him by his grandfather. He was a upper middle class second son with all the positivity in the world, which gave reason to Minseok and Yifan still being in the bookstore on the cold winter night instead of run out or dragged to the nearest group of guards. After he had pulled the winemaking boy away from Yifan, Junmyeon had invited them upstairs to the rooms above the shop and handed Minseok a wash cloth and medicines to clean up Yifan's bruises.

 

“We shouldn't have trespassed,” Minseok apologized patting a medicine soaked cloth against the biggest of Yifan's bruises on his muscled arm.

 

“It's quite alright. You did no harm,” Junmyeon said.

 

“Did no harm? They could have destroyed my life's work,” the boy, Kyungsoo as Junmyeon had called him, complained. Kyungsoo was a thirteen year old runaway from the slums who Junmyeon had found in the snow last winter with a talent for cooking and an aspiration for winemaking and brewing though he seemed to talk a lot of trash about drunkards and lords who drank too much when he thought no one would hear him muttering.

 

“I doubt they would have wanted your wines, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon said. “By the blankets they had stuffed in the corner, they were just looking for somewhere warm to stay out of the cold while they slept. Remember when I first found you?”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. “Yes, but I had rather taken my chances outside then sneak into someone's home.”

 

“And it was that pride that had you stuck in bed for two weeks with an awful cold. You almost lost a toe, too.”

 

Kyungsoo went red all the way up to his ears. He turned to Minseok and Yifan. “I was just trying to protect Junmyeon's shop. It's my home, and....”

 

Junmyeon placed a hand on Kyungsoo's neck. “They understand. Just apologize and warm up the stew. I'm sure these two haven't had a full stomach in days.”

 

“I'm sorry if I caused any damage,” Kyungsoo said and moved over to the hearth to check on the stew he had probably made for dinner just hours before.

 

Minseok smiled after the boy then turned and smiled at Junmyeon. “Thank you. We appreciate you not kicking us out or turning us in. We won't bother you after tonight.”

 

Yifan looked up from where he sat on a stool mostly undressed by the hearth with Minseok's messily placed mending job covering his skin where bruises may form as well as the places that ached after their climb down the mountain and walks among the streets. “We won't have any stew and we'll leave tonight. We have nothing to give you for feeding us or accommodating us.”

 

“Don't worry about that. My father sends an allowance to me every month, it is not as if I will go hungry just for feeding two newcomers to the city.”

 

Yifan's face hardened. It made Minseok nervous to such an expression on his face. He pressed down on one of the medicine clothes to get Yifan's attention, but the pressure applied to one of the many spots that were actually painful, only made his face even scarier.

 

“We don't need charity. I've gotten a job. We'll be up and about soon,” Yifan said.

 

Minseok knew that wasn't true. It would take a few days before Yifan officially started his guard duties and a couple weeks for a paycheck.

 

“It's not charity,” Junmyeon shot back. “I am simply being kind. You're taking hold in my grandfather's cellar and I'm allowing it. I am not saying you can continue to stay there; however, since you don't seem to be thieves, there's nothing that displeases me about where you have chose to sleep. Kyungsoo is the only one of us with a problem and he's the charity case.” Junmyeon shot a smile at the boy who turned to glare at the older boy who owned the shop he now lived in.

 

“I'll do it,” Minseok piped up. “I'll do a chore or so every day for letting us stay in that corner until we're on our feet.”

 

“Minseok!” Yifan yelled and tried to stand up.

 

Minseok flashed his eyes at the other, hands gaining strength and keeping Yifan in place on the stool. He turned back to Junmyeon when it seemed Yifan wouldn't try and get up again.

 

“We just need a place to stay until Yifan's gotten his first paycheck. We don't need meals or anything like that, but if you would like, I can shovel snow, or dust, or anything you'd like.”

 

Junmyeon looked thoughtful. “Just for sleeping in that corner? Lock the shops at night. I won't give you a key, but you can check both of the cellar doors and the front door as well as the windows to make sure they're locked. And at night, you can guard Kyungsoo's wines and make sure he doesn't burn anything with that brewer he concocted.”

 

Minseok smiled. “Thank you. We appreciate this.”

 

Junmyeon smiled and glanced over at Yifan.

 

Minseok glared at the other and reached out to push Yifan's head down so he was bowing at the younger store owner.

 

Junmyeon laughed. “As for the stew, just shovel the front path tomorrow and we'll call it even. I can't have anyone living on my property going hungry.”

 

Minseok could hear Yifan's stomach grumble the moment Kyungsoo brought over a large bowl of stew for them to share and nudged his side. Yifan only glared and picked up a spoon, handing the other over with long fingers gliding over Minseok's smaller hand.

 


	9. Disappointment

**Chapter 9: Disappointment**

 

Being indebted to two younger boys was not how Yifan had envisioned starting his life in the city, but he supposed having a warm place to rest at night was better than freezing out on the cold streets getting their stuff stolen from the barrow. Junmyeon had allowed them to bring the barrow into the cellar and they spent that night getting things situated before Minseok insisted Yifan get more sleep for training the next morning.

 

Training.

 

Yifan tried not to shake with excitement. Being a Dragon Master was still an unsure dream of Yifan's, but just being a guard was already enough to get his blood boiling. It had been forever since he'd been this excited about something and he walked to the city guard post of the mansion with quicker than normal steps having left that morning with Minseok stuffing bread into his hand along with his only clean shirt.

 

“Oh, you're here early,” Kangin greeted when Yifan got to the guard post.

 

“The walk wasn't as long as I thought it would be,” Yifan said. Truth be he had just left earlier than needed out of agitation to get going.

 

Kangin came and wrapped an arm around his shoulder before leading Yifan in. “I'll introduce you to the other recruits. They've been training for a few years now to be guards, but I doubt they'll be hostile to you. It's not every day we get guys from the mountains who have some know how of a sword and can pull a bow like that.”

 

Yifan nodded suddenly feeling nervous. He hadn't thought that the other trainees would be cruel to him, but he hadn't thought of making friends either.

 

“There's only three of them, so it's not like you four won't become guards next week when we have the test. Ah, there they are.”

 

Yifan looked up to see three tall boys, not as tall as him, but towers in their own right. A skinny black haired boy was swinging a flimsy sword about in a sort of dance while the other two, a tall dorky looking guy that reminded Yifan of the elf people Minseok's fox book mentioned that were now long instinct and a pretty boy who had to be no more than twelve.

 

“Aren't they kind of young?”

 

The guard chuckled. “The twelve year old will be thirteen in spring. We won't have him going on missions until then, but he can still take the test. The other two are fourteen and the black hair one, he's a genius with a sword. Everyone here has their own style of swordplay and we allow it as long as it works.”

 

The black haired boy suddenly stopped and the other two clapped before turning as Yifan and Kangin approached.

 

“Boys, you got a leader for your little group now,” Kangin said. “This is Yifan and he's sixteen.”

 

“Seventeen in fall,” Yifan added.

 

“Ah yes, seventeen, practically a man,” Kangin joked. “Either way he's from the mountains and has a good shot with a bow and arrow which none of you three do so teach him a few things about the sword and he'll give you pointers on hitting your target. Sound like a good deal?”

 

All three bowed to Kangin and the guard left with a pat on Yifan's shoulder. When he was gone, the tall elf looking one and the black haired one grabbed his arms and started tugging Yifan to an arena.

 

“I'm Chanyeol,” said the elf boy. “I'm not very good with either the sword or bow and I work hard.”

 

“And he likes to hide knives in his boots,” said the twelve year old. “I'm Sehun. I don't like bows, they're flimsy.” He turned to walk in front of them to the arena and Yifan noticed a large two handed sword on his back.

 

“Fire knives,” the black haired boy said and let go of Yifan's arm to make a motion with his hands. “He gets in trouble every time he does it. Carries a little fire starter in his pocket.”

 

“Shut up, Zitao. What happens if he becomes our commanding officer? He'll take it away from me,” Chanyeol said.

 

The black haired boy, Zitao, just laughed and clung to Yifan again. “I'll wrestle him to the ground so you can take it back.” He turned to Yifan and smiled. “I know martial arts.”

 

They let go of Yifan when they finally got to the middle of the arena. Yifan looked around. It was just a circle with dust chalk marking the boundaries and a few yards from the arena were the target practice boards. “Where's your teacher?” he asked.

 

“Sometimes a guard will come and practice with us,” Chanyeol answered, “but unless it's their practice time, we usually just do it ourselves. They're not starving for guards, but sometimes the lord gets a little paranoid. He thought there weren't enough archers, that's why you're here.”

 

Yifan nodded and pulled his sword and bow from his back.

 

“Oh, this is a Dragon Master sword,” Zitao said watching as Yifan unsheathed it.

 

Yifan smiled at the silver scratched up blade. “Yeah, my father was a Dragon Master. This isn't his though, I think my grandfather bought it off a traveler up in the mountains or found it.”  
  


“Dragons are stupid,” Sehun said and brought his own double handed sword out. “I could cut their necks in half with this thing.”

 

Yifan raised a brow at the youngest of the group. “I doubt it. Have you ever seen a dragon's neck?”

 

“Have you?” Sehun challenged back.

 

Yifan's face hardened and he glared at his reflection in his sword. “Yes and your sword would barely slice its scales before you were just a flame decoration at the hilt of your sword.”

 

“You've seen a dragon!” Chanyeol said excitedly.

 

“Yes, but I don't want to talk about it,” Yifan said and wiped his sword off. “I want to practice.”

 

“Sehun's sword is like a bludgeon. If you don't know how to block you'll just get knocked out so I'll practice with you first,” Zitao said and replaced his flimsy sword for something more stable.

 

Yifan nodded and took a stance. Glancing to the other half of the arena, he saw Chanyeol and Sehun already practicing, a large sword held by a tall gangly twelve year old and two large knives on fire blocking it. Yifan laughed. This was it, this was what he had been dreaming of.

 

Unlike meeting a dragon for the first time, at least this disappointment was enjoyable.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Minseok wiggled his toes beneath the layers of sheets and furs tucked up in the corner of Junmyeon's cellar. Yifan had left early that morning with a quick breakfast of the last of their not molded bread and a ruffle of Minseok's hair. He wondered if Yifan was having fun and how much longer until he came back. Would he practice more than just the morning? Minseok didn't want to hide away down here like some mouse, but he wasn't about to go bother Kyungsoo and Junmyeon. He could already hear people walking the shelves of the bookstore and Kyungsoo's brewer seemed in good shape. Should he go look around for somewhere they could stay? Minseok had no idea where to go first and he was scared to talk to strangers. Minseok stood anyways and dressed.

 

The stale smell of days without a wash clung to Minseok's clothes. He wasn't use to washing so little and knew they were due for a wash. Yifan could probably get a bath at the guard post, but Minseok didn't know what he would do. He wouldn't ask Junmyeon for a bath and it was dangerous to shift in the city so he couldn't just dunk himself in a well. He would have to ask where a public bath was. Who would know that kind of thing?

 

Minseok stared into the bookstore for a while once he was outside. Kyungsoo was at the register while Junmyeon walked about placing books and greeting guests, little girls holding the skirts of their nursemaids and scholarly young men eager to learn for a better job, a mixture of high and middle class and then there was Minseok standing outside feeling like the slum he looked like. He felt he was beginning to understand the differences in the people of the city and of the mountains. In the mountains, no one cared what you wore as long as you were warm. There was only Yifan and he and at a time, Grandmother. The travelers passing by did not care as long as you had the coin. Could they really find a place here to stay?

 

The clattering of guard's shoes stamped past Minseok and he turned seeing a small group of black clad sword wielding men. He sighed, warm breath making fog in the cold air. Yifan would be one of them soon. Guards didn't work in the slums. How much did guards make? Was it enough for them to bring Yifan's mother back? Minseok still thought about the pretty woman in the Fox House. It had saddened him how she and Yifan had talked to each other. It made Minseok miss his own mother, his family. Li Mi was the only family Yifan had left that they knew for certain was alive. There was his father of course, but Minseok always understood it that the man had died on guard duty out in the mountains. But, perhaps he didn't. The only one who would know would be Li Mi. And if he was still alive perhaps he had work Minseok could do and a place he and Yifan could stay.

 

With that in mind, Minseok decided to pay a morning trip to the Fox House. He knew Yifan would be mad when he found out, but they had left so quickly last time they had barely gotten to talk to Yifan's mother . All they knew was that Li Mi had not been paying the taxes and their time limit for getting the hut on the mountain back was over. Minseok kept his coat tight around him as he headed toward the slums. He tried not to glance up when passing anyone. He didn't want them to see his eyes, ask questions. He still hadn't come across anyone with silver other than the fox in the brothel, though he had found a couple blue eyed people and then there was Lu Han from the restaurant across the street. Many bumped into him, but he had chosen not to carry more than he might use to get into seeing Li Mi so he didn't worry about thieves. Like last time, he traveled through the back and was once again met by the pretty lady with brown hair.

 

“Oh, you're back again without the other one,” she said. “Are you here to get scraps or to talk to Li Mi again?”

 

Minseok slowly pulled out his coin and slid it over to her. “Li Mi, please. We didn't...they're was an argument.”

 

The lady took the coins and rolled them in her palm before nodding. “Alright, but quickly. Her son made her so upset she did not please her night clients as she usually does. If you upset her again, we might have to take you into make up for the difference, little fox.”

 

Minseok jumped and looked at her with wide eyes. She only smiled and ushered him through. He supposed, with the young fox shifter in their brothel, this lady might be able to tell the difference. He quickly made his way to Li Mi's room and knocked lightly against the rice paper of her door.

 

“Who is that? A servant? Come in,” she called.

 

Minseok walked in while Li Mi was in the middle of applying lotion to her face. She looked a little less young without all her makeup, but still as beautiful and eyes with the same amber fire as Yifan. He knelt on the floor and bowed.

 

“Oh, it's the little one that was with my son,” she said, voice lowering with venom.

 

“I have come on my own,” Minseok said.

 

“And what do you want? Certainly you wouldn't have an interest in sleeping with your brother's mother. Isn't that what Yifan is to you, your brother?”

 

Minseok bit his lip and shook his head not lifting it from his arms.

 

“Manservant then?”

 

“No. I simply wish to continue from the other day.”

 

Li Mi laughed. “My son already refused my money, what more could there be?”

 

Minseok lifted his head. “I wonder if you could tell me about his father.”

 

Li Mi's eyes flashed. “What does he know about his father?”

 

“Grandmother told us he was a Dragon Master.”

 

“A Dragon Master! Oh, I wish.”

 

Minseok frowned. “He wasn't? We had thought he had died fighting in the foreign mountains.”

 

“Perhaps. I told mother I did not know his father. There were more than one man who tried to seduce me, some didn't even have the decency to trick me into it. Maybe one of them became a Dragon Master, but I doubt that.”

 

Minseok felt his stomach tighten. Yifan didn't have the blood of a Dragon Master in him. Yifan didn't even have a father.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

It was supper when Yifan arrived back at the bookstore. He had planned to be home much earlier, but practicing with Chanyeol, Zitao, and Sehun had proved to be more fun than he had ever expected. With the test coming and all almost guaranteed to pass as all the other prospective guards had left, they could focus more on learning special fighting moves than technical guard positions and though he was only twelve, Sehun had showed an uncanny potential for being a genius in the sword fighting field, perhaps even being picked up by the duke or king as his pointers were beneficial to Yifan's mock fights with Zitao and Chanyeol knew a lot of trick moves. Yifan had promised that he would show them his bow and arrow talents the next morning if no guard came to teach them anything.

 

On the way back, Yifan had bought a bag of meat buns to share with Minseok. He was surprised not to see the fox shifter in the cellar. He had not seen Minseok down the street or in the bookstore when he got there. He thought perhaps he had gone to the restaurant across the street he kept talking about, but after snooping about, he saw most of Minseok's money still in the cellar. Had he gone for a walk? He couldn't have gone too far, Minseok had seemed almost out of his mind with fear when they first got there. Yifan had emphasized that this wasn't the place for a fox shifter to move around freely.

 

“Yifan,” came a soft voice.

 

Yifan looked up to the window of the cellar they entered through to see a head of red brown spikes poking through followed by Minseok's soft round face. It disappeared after a second to breplaced by Minseok's booted feet and then his legs and he jumped down into the cellar on light feet.

 

“Where were you?” Yifan asked eying Minseok.

 

Minseok didn't look up at him and just started sniffing around until he found the meat buns Yifan had brought and smiled, taking one out and stuffed half of it into his mouth, cheeks puffing up. He blinked at Yifan then handed him the bag. Yifan took it and nibbled on one as well, taking it in smaller bites than the fox shifter.

 

“They're not as good as the ones you made that time,” he said frowning at the food.

 

“That's because I have exotic spices,” Minseok said and picked at the insides of his bun. “I like the bread better.”

 

Yifan laughed. “You should be a cook or something.”

 

Minseok perked up. “Can I? I could work in the kitchen in the restaurant across the way.”

 

“You really like that restaurant don't you?”

 

“No,” Minseok said, “it's just there's someone there that interests me.”

 

“Oh, you have a girlfriend already?”

 

Minseok's cheeks reddened and Yifan thought for a moment that perhaps he was right. He had always thought the fox shifter and an affliction for males, but seeing so many girls, maybe Yifan had read Minseok wrong.

 

“No, there's a...there's a deer shifter. He said he can't shift anymore, but he has little horns.”

 

“Oh?” Yifan said. A deer shifter. There were still a few with shifter blood in them, especially south and in the undiscovered north, but most only held the attributes. “But deer shifters never really held any danger for humanity.”

 

Minseok nodded and stuffed the other half in his mouth, chewing. Yifan leaned over and poked his fingers against Minseok's cheeks making the fox shifter pout at him.

 

“You look like a squirrel.”

 

Minseok swallowed. “I'm a fox. Fox! Carnivorous predator!”

 

“The only think you can prey on are chickens,” Yifan said and brought Minseok close to him, rubbing a hand through his greasy hair. They needed baths soon, but...but he could smell something off on the fox shifter. Something over sweet with the bitterness of alcohol.

 

“You're wearing perfume,” Yifan said.

 

Minseok jumped and started sniffing himself. “No I'm not. How would I get perfume?”

 

Yifan suddenly grabbed the back of Minseok's head and pulled him close. Minseok gasped and pushed at Yifan's shoulders when his nose nuzzled against his neck.

 

“Minseok, it smells familiar,” Yifan said and sniffed then quickly pulled away. “Where were you?”

 

Minseok crawled away, silver eyes wide. He was hiding something. “Around. I just went to look around.”

 

“That smell, it's from the Fox House.”

 

Minseok's glanced to the side. He'd been caught. Yifan grabbed his arm tight. “What were you doing there? You were talking about getting a job. I swear if you were thinking of getting a job there I'll—.”

 

Minseok pulled his arm away. “You'll what, Yifan? Why do you assume I was going there for that?”

 

Yifan bit his lip. “Then why would you go there?”

 

“Your...your mother, we didn't finish talking and I...”

 

“Didn't I tell you to forget about her?” His mother. He went to talk to his mother. No, to the prostitute that abandoned him on a mountain with an old woman.

 

“I had to,” Minseok said. “If she could somehow give us a crutch to have a good life here, then why shouldn't we take it?”

 

“What crutch? She's a prostitute, what crutch could she give us?”

 

“Your father!” Minseok yelled then suddenly shrunk back.

 

“My father,” Yifan said. “My father was a Dragon Master who was killed on duty...wasn't he?”

 

Minseok looked away and Yifan knew that it wasn't true. He tried to reach out for Minseok, but the fox shifter dodged.

 

“Tell me what she said about my father, Minseok,” Yifan growled.

 

“No,” Minseok said and moved toward the window.

 

“Tell me!”

 

“No!” Minseok yelled and suddenly shifted, jumping out of the window.

 

“Minseok!” Yifan yelled. He had shifted. He was a fox loose in the city. Yifan quickly scrambled after him.

 


	10. Early Mornings

**Chapter 10: Early Mornings**

 

The dark of the twilight sky aided Minseok as he hopped through the snow headed quickly across the street. It was cold outside, his fur coat barely doing more for him than his layers of fur and cloaks when in human form. He realized it was a stupid decision when he was actually outside. He wasn't a snow fox, his family wasn't from quite that far north and the red of his fur would be easily visible to passer byes. Minseok just could not stand to tell Yifan that. And he couldn't stand how the other boy saw his mother. Prostitute or not, she was the only real family Yifan had left. If Yifan learned his father had not been a Dragon Master, that he might not even have a father at all among how ever many men could manipulate a young girl into spreading her legs for them, it would just pull the string keeping Li Mi and Yifan acquainted even tighter. And it would break his heart.

 

Minseok hated seeing Yifan sad.

 

He was in luck that not many people were traveling by the bookstore at that moment and he could easily jump across the street to hide among the crates at the back of the restaurant across the street. He had not planned to go far even before he had realized it was a stupid idea to leave, especially in this form. Minseok simply wanted to give Yifan time to cool down. He wanted time to cool down as well and even forcing Yifan to walk five or ten minutes in order to find him was enough. Minseok would never think to take up the same job as Li Mi. He had seen the other fox boy, younger, perhaps even prettier in a way, definitely skinnier. His silver eyes held a knowledge ten years into the future. Minseok almost wondered if foxes could be given physic powers. He had read of shifters with such abilities. The deer shifters had once had it, but they no longer did just as they no longer could take their animal form. No, the wisdom was one as Li Mi certainly held when she was his age, one that suited her now.

 

Minseok curled into a ball in between two crates and covered himself with one bushy tail. He could not allow more out even if they would have kept him warmer. He would rather be mistaken for a normal fox and get ran off than have to face a hunt which could either lead him to a beheading or to the Fox House.

 

No, he would not sell his body whether forced or willingly. Minseok felt betrayed Yifan would think he had gone to see Li Mi for that.

 

The back door of the restaurant opened and Minseok could hear humming. He curled up farther and prepared to run if this person came to find him among the crates. It was a familiar voice, pleasant. Either Yixing or Luhan from the restaurant, Minseok thought. They didn't seem the type to run off an innocent fox. Before he could contemplate more on it, the crates were suddenly pulled away and there knelt Lu Han, smiling crinkly glittering eyes down at him.

 

“A little fox, huh? I thought so. Are you back for more porridge?” Lu Han asked.

 

Minseok was confused for a moment before realizing that he had been recognized and slowly shifted back. He looked at Lu Han warily as he stood. “How did you know?”

 

“Shifters know shifters,” Lu Han said. “It's said fox shifters were used for this purpose, but they were the first to be rid of since they were forced to mate with actual dogs. Other shifters wouldn't dare go against their own kind that way.”

 

Minseok nodded. His fox book had never told him that. He wiped his coats of the snow and pulled them tighter around himself. “Please don't tell anyone. I just want to live.”

 

Lu Han placed a hand on Minseok's shoulder and squeezed. “Don't we all? I promise not to tell if you tell me why you're out here especially in that form.”

 

Minseok sighed. He could not tell Lu Han about Li Mi and Yifan's uncertain father, it was not his place to tell and he was not totally befriended by the deer shifter yet. “We had a fight about employment opportunities. He does not wish for me to work.”

 

“And why is that? Wouldn't it be better for you both to bring in money.”

 

“That is what I have been thinking.”

 

“You said your companion was quite dashing last time. Perhaps he wants you to be his little wife, is that it?”

 

Minseok blushed and tried to cover it with his scarf. “He has not made any indication of such an arrangement. We've grown up as brothers. He is just the type to want to take care of everything himself even if I am a whole half year older.”

 

Lu Han hummed and tapped his chin. “Well, where are you staying?”

 

Minseok pointed across the street. “The Bookstore owner is very kind.”

 

Suddenly, a bright smile crossed the deer's lips. “You should work here then. Does your companion work far? Has he found work yet?”

 

“He has been drafted into the guard. It's a dream job of his.”

 

“Then he will be gone all day and will never know that you're working here, and when some time has past and he does realize it, you'll have so much to show.”

 

Minseok frowned. “I do not think that will help with our dispute right now. But...” Minseok trailed off. Indeed, working here would be the same as staying in the cellar all day and he could get his own meals and more coin. “Alright, I will try.”

 

Lu Han took Minseok's hand and shook. “That is wonderful. We can also keep an eye on each other this way, right? I'll teach you about being a shifter within the city.”

 

Minseok smiled. “I think I would very much like the advice.”

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

 

Early morning only minutes after Yifan had left for practice, Minseok rose from the warmth of the sheets. He had stood behind the restaurant among the crates in his human form long after Lu Han had gone back to work until Yifan had finally found him, both covered in snow. Yifan dragged him back to the bookstore muttering curses under his breath and Minseok said nothing about either the reason he had run or about being discovered by the deer shifter. It wasn't until they were forced into a cuddle beneath their furs that Yifan began to quietly yell at Minseok about running off, threatening to pull his tails next time he caught Minseok with them out. Minseok had fallen asleep to the sounds of how stupid and dangerous the thing he had done was and awoke ready to prove Yifan that the fox shifter was someone to rely on even if he had had a moment of haste. After so many years living together, there wasn't always a need to question Minseok for why he did this or that nor to think the worst of him. He did everything for Yifan. Everything was for Yifan.

 

Lu Han sprayed him with perfume the moment Minseok walked into the restaurant. The spicy scent made him sneeze for a whole minute. Then, Lu Han pulled him to the back and pushed a change of clothes into Minseok's chest. “We can't have you wearing rags in front of our customers. For now you can wear my spares.”

 

Minseok thanked the deer shifter and moved to a corner of the back storage to change and leave his clothes in a neat pile. He could hear the chopping of uncooked vegetables and meats and now that he was use to the perfume, he could smell all the preparations, too. All the spices and natural flavors set out to be used through out the day filled Minseok's senses and his mouth watered. When he had come for porridge the restaurant had been so full of the scent of diners, Minseok could hardly find a smell to appreciate over another. Now though, now he could understand the restaurant's need for well dressed good looking workers. Delicious and beautiful food would be sullied if served by inelegant hands.

 

“Oh, Minseok, you're here already. We will have you help Lu Han out on the floor during the morning rush then you can do the dishes in the back during lunch and if there's time before supper starts, for instance, if your companion does not return early from his guard work, we can try your hands at cooking,” Yixing said. “My father cooks well, but I don't have much of a thrive for it outside of medicinal purposes. Kyungsoo from across the street had talent, but he always hit customers that teased him too much, especially the drunk ones. He only worked with us for a month when Junmyeon first took him in. Said he needed a job to pay off living with Junmyeon. Good boy."

 

Minseok laughed at the image of a high spirited Kyungsoo swatting a tray at blundering bearded men. It did seem silly even if he had seen poor Yifan be pummeled with a whisk by the same boy.

 

Yixing smiled seeing the other amused. “You're older than me, but I think you're about the same for why you agreed to this job.”

 

Minseok blushed. “I...Yifan's grandmother took me in when I lost all of my own family. We are all we have. I don't want all the burden on his shoulder.”

 

“Good, compassionate people are my favorite,” Yixing said then moved past him replaced by Lu Han only minutes later.

 

“Follow me around for a test course. We're going to pretend customers are here.”

 

Minseok nodded and tailed the deer shifter. Lu Han moved amongst the tables and pointed out different chairs then rearranged some here and there.

 

“This will be Sir Kim. Just take his order and ignore him the rest of the time. Also, don't give him any alcohol until it's night. If he does come during the day and asks for it, he's usually with his brother so call me. They're the lord's sons. I wouldn't leave a rookie to deal with Kim Jongdae and Jongin.”

 

Minseok nodded and followed along the best he could with Lu Han's extensive knowledge of the customers. When said customers finally arrived, Minseok put on a cheery facade that he hadn't known he possessed and kept different fingers held up behind his back to help keep the orders in order. He found the work oddly pleasant, talking to these people who could, at any moment, send him to the guards and have his tails cut off, but they didn't know. No one knew. Only Lu Han and Yifan and Minseok was beginning to trust the deer shifter who pulled out of any teasing about his horns with a oddly manly retort for his beautiful features.

 

When it came to switch spots with Yixing on the floor, Minseok was a bit put down, but though washing dishes was a boring chore, he suddenly felt drained from all the interaction on the floor. The dishes were a good way to get himself back in the mood, the slow rhythm of the clothe against a plate or the vigorous scrub of a particularly stubborn bit of burnt food got out his fears and frustrations. All in all, Minseok found the job pleasant.

 

“Minseok,” Lu Han called.

 

Minseok removed his apron and peeked out of the kitchen. “Is it time for me to change shifts?”

 

“No, your companion is headed down the road. A tall handsome blond one, right?”

 

Minseok nodded, face falling. He had enjoyed his day working however odd it might be. He had wholeheartedly wished to continue and help out with the heavy burden of a high class rich supper even trying a hand at cooking, but it might still be a few weeks before Yifan was out all day with guard duties, perhaps even going off onto a mountain to explore. The thought suddenly brought a sadness upon Minseok's mood. He handed his towel to Lu Han and hurried to the back storage to change back into his usual clothes, handing those into Lu Han as well.

 

Yifan was indeed on his way back to the bookstore. He walked slowly, shoulders hunched, a thoughtful but not angry posture Minseok had learned to identify over the years. He was probably still angry with Minseok over last night, but training must have been fun enough that Yifan was beginning to forgive him. Minseok rushed before the other and tried to smile.

 

“Yifan~, you're back.”

 

Yifan looked up, brown eyes startled for a moment then narrowing at Minseok. “You have flour on your face.”

 

Minseok immediately rubbed at his cheeks, heart beating. Would Yifan find him out already?

 

Yifan grabbed him suddenly by the scruff and wiped his nose. “Where have you been playing?”

 

“With Lu Han the deer shifter,” Minseok answered somewhat truthfully.

 

“The deer shifter? You seem to be making friends with him a lot lately.”

 

Minseok pouted out his lips in fake anger. “Am I not allowed friends here? You have friends with the other trainees I'm sure.”

 

Yifan rolled his eyes. “I wouldn't call them friends.”

 

“Well, it won't hurt visiting someone who is just across the street from us, will it?” Minseok challenged.

 

Yifan sighed. He seemed tired and Minseok felt bad starting another fight.

 

“No, just be careful around the dinners, alright?” Yifan said and his hand reached out ruffling Minseok's hair.

 

Minseok smiled and wished he could let his ears out so those large hands could scratch behind one of them. It had been a long time since he had felt Yifan's fingers thread through his fur. He missed it.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Yifan was still angry with Minseok. He felt betrayed by the fox shifter for seeing his mother and he could tell by the guilty glint in Minseok's eyes that he was hiding something from him. What had his mother said that had the fox shifter so riled up that he would rather risk getting caught than face Yifan. He could only imagine what horrible tales his mother had that could scare a fox shifter especially if she realized what Minseok was seeing as there was another at the brothel.

 

It had been a couple days since they had first fought and Minseok seemed a little lighter, like he was trying to ease up the tension between them. Yifan appreciated that, but as always it would take a few more days to willingly forget because he did like Minseok. They had been together for so long. If he was honest, it would be lonely without the other around.

 

“Yifan, you're finally here,” Zitao called from the guard training arena.

 

Yifan smiled and moved in, double checking his sword and archery equipment. Today was checkup day. They would be assessed to see if they were ready for the test. Chanyeol said it was a waste of time, the actual test. They decide today whether they'd let them pass our not. The only person that might not was Sehun because he was twelve and if that happened, they would simply hold another test after his birthday. Sehun didn't seem worried about it.

 

“Are you worried?” Chanyeol asked. He was walking up and down in front of Sehun wringing his hands together, curly brown hair ungroomed.

 

Yifan laughed. “I suppose. I have never been tested before on my skills. Is it difficult?”

 

Zitao hung an arm around Yifan's shoulder and leaned on him, the added weight was something Yifan had gotten use to, but he still was use to Minseok hanging off him and he was half the weight of these tall boys. “Nah, they'll just hang around and watch us and if there's something they see they'll come up and talk to you about it. Mainly they just want to see us fight each other and you'll only really have a problem with Sehun.”

 

Of course the first fight they decided to have was him versus the younger of the trainees. Yifan sighed as he stood at the edge of the chalk circled holding his Dragon Master sword in the correct way Zitao had showed him. Sehun didn't even bother lifting his own sword, just let his stick end poke into the grown like a staff. He was a cocky little shit, Sehun, and more often than not it frustrated Yifan, but he had learned a few tricks. It wasn't the most successful duel, but Yifan managed to block more shots than Sehun had  at him and got a few of his own shots in.

 

“Hey, you're pretty good,” one of the guards complimented and patted Yifan's shoulder. “Last time we checked, Sehun wouldn't let a single shot through, even for Chanyeol.”

 

“Especially for me,” Chanyeol called as he went up to have a practice fight with Zitao. “And I thought he had a crush on me.”

 

Yifan glanced over to the twelve year old and saw him blushing. The other guards laughed finding nothing strange about the mention of a boy liking another boy. Yifan thought there was probably quite a bit of that when you were a guard. Zitao had explained that you had to get permission to marry and since you couldn't marry a man anyways and no baby would come to play, it was easier to hold that kind of romance.

 

“Well you certainly must be special then, Yifan. Heard your mom was quite a beauty, too. Use to work here, right?”

 

Yifan pursed his lips together but nodded.

 

“She must have gold hair.”

 

“No, she doesn't,” Yifan said. “Is it odd?”

 

The guard rubbed his chin. “Well, yeah, no one here has gold hair, it's more of a royal thing though sometimes you find a bastard child with it.”

 

“What are you saying?” Yifan asked. He felt embarrassed having his family talked of like this. What if they found out his mother was a whore? He didn't think that would do well for his chances at a future among the guardsmen better yet being a Dragon Master.

 

“Oh don't take offense, boy,” the other guard said. “A lot of people's fathers are bastards, it's not a big deal. Somewhere down the line you might have royal blood.”

 

“My father was a Dragon Master, that's all I know. I doubt there was anything more to him than that,” Yifan said and headed to the archery area where Sehun was already poised, horribly, Yifan added internally. He could be glad he was at least good at one thing than the rest. He pulled back his bow string and let the arrow fly straight into the black eye of the target.

 

“Well now, for someone with more than mediocre sword skills, your arrow shots are almost as good as a king's.”

 

Yifan smiled. Well it had always been more practical to shoot arrows from a dragon's back than fight with a sword.


	11. Yifan's Allure

**Chapter 11: Yifan's Allure**

 

Gold hair. Yifan ran his hands through the greasy strands of his gold hair as he stared into the mirror at the guard post bunkers waiting for Zitao to finish up in the shower so he could take his turn. They had had a test today, the actual test though it was more of a practice run just with veteran guards holding the other sword and standing beside them at the archery course. They were all in, even Sehun at twelve years old with his mighty sword. He had gotten the second highest score after Zitao. Yifan had barely managed to get higher than Chanyeol and he wouldn't if it wasn't for the fact that he had such great archery skills.

 

Blond.

 

Yifan had not seen any others with the same color of hair except for a younger girl hanging around the servant entrance. He had been looking since the guard had mentioned it walking to the bookstore after practice. He had even asked Minseok if he had seen anyone that looked like them. The fox shifter said other than the shifter at the Fox House, he had only seen people with similar red hair, but no silver eyes and as for blond, there had been a couple of dirty blonds but no one with such gold hair as Yifan other than the little girl Yifan had seen.

 

Perhaps his Dragon Master father had been from a offshoot of a royal family. Yifan could see that, a blond third son with nothing for his name coming to a mountain city in their dukedom to become a Dragon Master only to die in duty believing he didn't even have a son to carry out his name. Maybe, after enough months had passed, he would go to the Fox House and ask his mother about his father. Or he could just keep dreaming.

 

Yifan stayed by the fire at the bunkers for a while, drying his hair. He was glad to have a shower to use now, even a bed if he was too tired to go back to the bookstore at night. He had told the guards he planned to stay outside, but there were more beds than guards in this city that did not have families to stay with.

 

“Going back home tonight?” Chanyeol asked flopping down on the same bunk as Sehun, long limbs tangling with the younger boy's growing legs.

 

“Yes. I should head out now,” Yifan said and gathered his weapons along with the new ones they had issued today.

 

“You should bring your companion here someday,” Zitao said. “If he's keeping you on such a tight leash then he must really be something.”

 

Yifan frowned. “It's not like that. I'll be going now.”

 

“See you early tomorrow,” Chanyeol called out as Yifan left.

 

The walk home was colder than usual. He had only left the mansion two hours later than usual. He wondered what it was Minseok had been doing the past two weeks while he practiced at the mansion. It seemed the fox shifter had been keeping himself busy and out of trouble and Yifan had been giving him enough coin everyday before he left to be able to buy the porridge he seemed to like so much from the restaurant across the street. He didn't know if it was the deer shifter keeping him so busy and the thought bothered Yifan. He was happy for fox shifter in one way, having a friend to share a nonhuman understanding with, but he didn't like it. Yifan had decided not to trust anyone here in the city at least until they settled. So if the deer found out about Minseok, he doubted it would stay a secret for long. Where would they go if Minseok was to be found out? He would not send Minseok to the brothel and they would have to go through Yifan before they could kill Minseok.

 

Yifan decided he would stop by the restaurant and meet this Lu Han and see just how good this porridge was that Minseok went on about, his breath smelling of it when Yifan arrived and met the other in the street. He half hoped Minseok would not yet have eaten so they could both dine together, but after a long day, Yifan also just wanted to eat in silence.

 

In the middle of the snow covered street just a few houses down from the bookstore, Yifan stopped. He looked around for any signs of silver eyes or red hair, but he couldn't find a sign of Minseok anywhere. He jogged over to the cellar and peeked in, but still no Minseok. Was he still playing with Lu Han so late at night? Junmyeon's bookstore was already closed and it was Minseok's job to check the locks.

 

Yifan wiped himself off in the cellar before going across the street for porridge and to question the deer shifter about Minseok's whereabouts. There were many men hanging about with young men laughing walking between them, not servers, just women probably wanting out of the streets with nowhere to go other than bed. A restaurant was probably a good place pick up a husband.

 

“May I help you?”

 

Yifan turned to see a long faced boy with a dimple embedded into his cheek and a raised brow. “Oh, I was thinking of having some porridge. My friend likes the porridge here a lot.”

 

The boy's eyebrows raised. “Oh? Well if you take a seat I can see about that porridge.”

 

The boy turned to leave and Yifan quickly grabbed his arm. “Are you Lu Han?”

 

“I'm Yixing,” the boy said and pulled his arm away. “Have a seat in that corner there and I'll have what's left of our porridge brought out with some toast. We usually don't serve it so late, but we'll lower the cost because it might be cold.”

 

Yifan nodded and headed over to the indicated corner where a couple tables away he spotted two boys about Kyungsoo's and Chanyeol's age, boys he knew to be the princes of the mansion. He tried not to get there attention, but he couldn't help looking over as a pretty boy talked animatedly with the younger of the two boys. A pretty boy with antlers.

 

“That must be Lu Han,” Yifan muttered under his breath. The shifter blood really did give gorgeous genes and Yifan felt even more uncomfortable with Minseok's friendship with Lu Han.

 

“I'll take it out, no worries,” called a voice from the kitchen, a familiar voice and Yifan pulled his eyes away from the deer shifter.

 

“Wait, you can't go out right now, he'll-”

 

“Minseok!” Yifan yelled, his voice capturing the attention of a few of the dinners. Coming out from the back was the fox shifter dressed nicely, hair finally washed, silver eyes wide, as he slowly made his way to Yifan with a trembling hand holding a platter with Yifan's porridge.

 

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Minseok had been checking constantly since the afternoon for Yifan's arrival. He knew the other had his official guard test at the mansion and he wasn't sure when it would be over. Yifan had said to expect him late and today the princes of the mansion were here so Minseok had thought to stay and help serve the food since Lu Han was in charge of keeping the Kim brothers busy. He had learned a few new cooking techniques from Yixing's father and had been in the kitchen just encase Yifan did come back without Minseok being notified so Yixing would be free as a second waiter. He had no idea why he had decided to go out right then, maybe it was because there were no dishes and there were no orders for him to help cook. He was considering just leaving and heading back to the bookstore when the order for the leftover porridge came.

 

He hadn't expected Yifan to be the recipient for the order.

 

“Minseok!”

 

Slowly, Minseok made his way over to Yifan, hands shaking as he weaved between the tables and placed the bowl in front of Yifan. Yifan's hand shot out and clasped onto Minseok's wrist.

 

“H-here's your porridge. It's really good,” Minseok said and gave Yifan a sheepish grin.

 

“Minseok.” Yifan's voice was a growl when he repeated the fox shifter's name. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I was just...helping out Lu Han. The restaurant was full today when I came to visit,” Minseok quickly lied. Well, perhaps it wasn't a lie since he was helping Lu Han and it was full today in the restaurant.

 

“Hey, Red, where's that bread you're so good at making?” a random diner called and Minseok froze.

 

“How do they know you're good at making bread?” Yifan asked.

 

Minseok shrugged. He was caught.

 

“For how many days have you been helping Lu Han, exactly?”

 

Minseok lowered his head. “Since you've been practicing for your guard test.”

 

Yifan licked his lips and sighed. “Sit down, Minseok. I want to fill my stomach before we talk.”

 

Minseok did as told. He had to try hard not to let his ears out so he could flatten them against his head like a kicked puppy. He watched as Yifan ate with an angry crease in his brow.

 

“Did you do well on the test?” he managed to ask.

 

Yifan glanced up, nodded, then went back to eating. He cleaned the whole bowl then stood and grabbed Minseok's wrist again, tugging him out of the restaurant.

 

“Wait, you can't just drag him out like that,” Lu Han said breaking away from the two little lords.

 

Yifan turned, pushing Minseok behind his back and glared. “I will do what I want with him.”

 

Minseok gave Lu Han a quick reassuring look then followed Yifan outside. Yifan didn't say anything to Minseok until they were in Junmyeon's cellar and it was like facing that dragon all over again, except this dragon was young and Minseok didn't have a desire to run away.

 

“Minseok, did I not tell you you didn't have to work?” Yifan growled.

 

“I know, but I want to work,” Minseok shot back.

 

“It's dangerous. You're not a normal person.”

 

“Lu Han's not a normal person either,” Minseok said.

 

“Lu Han's not full shifter!” Yifan yelled. “I wish we didn't have to be in the city, I wish I had somewhere safe for you, but you can't just go about on your own deciding these things.”

 

Minseok was angry. He was tired of this. He was older and he wasn't a pet. He wanted to help. “I'm going to work, Yifan. Don't try and keep me locked up, I'm not an animal.”

 

“Who said you were an animal?” Yifan asked. He was standing over Minseok, so much taller than the fox shifter, but Minseok did not want to back down.

 

“That's what you're treating me like. You're trying to keep me caged up like some pet, like I'll run away. I'm not going to run away, Yifan, I just want to help you, I want to be useful to you.”

 

Yifan turned his head. “You think I'm keeping you like a pet? That's not it at all, Minseok.”

 

“Then what is it? Since we were little, you have always threatened me with my animal traits and you wouldn't let me use my powers unless we had to. We're either fighting or cuddling. It's like fire and ice and I just want us to be even, Yifan.”

 

“It's dangerous.” Yifan's head was lowered, turned away, a shadow casting down from his washed blond hair.

 

“What's dangerous? I know about my shifter side, I can control that, I've been doing it forever. The restaurant is just across the street from the bookstore. This is the safest place I could work. What's the problem?”

 

Yifan's fists opened and closed at his sides and before Minseok could say more, Yifan reached out and pushed Minseok against one of the walls of the cellar, hard. Minseok gasped, hand going up first in submission then grabbed onto Yifan's shoulders trying to tug him off but he couldn't without using his fox powers.

 

“Yifan? Yifan, let me go,” Minseok warned, sharp teeth showing in a hiss.

 

“You want to know what the real problem is?” Yifan asked. His dark eyes had a fire in them that had Minseok's heart beating like a drum mallet against his ribcage. He nodded slowly.

 

Yifan suddenly grinned and leaned in. Another gasped escaped Minseok's mouth, ghosting against Yifan's own lips as they landed against his, lips chapped but warmed that tasted a bit like the porridge from the restaurant across the street. Kissing him. Yifan was kissing him. There was a warmth in Minseok's belly and his fingers tightened on Yifan's shoulder, nails digging into the furs. Yifan's lips pressed harder against Minseok's and Minseok tilted his head to allow more of the kiss.

 

Kissing.

 

Yifan was kissing him.

 

When Yifan pulled away, they were both breathless and Minseok had a bright pink flush on his cheeks. He was surprised to see the same painting Yifan's face and smiled.

 

“You like me?” Minseok asked.

 

Yifan nodded looking all like the bashful teenager he was. “I...don't want others touching you, Minseok. I don't want people to hurt you. You're all I have.”

 

Minseok pulled Yifan close to him in a hug and rested his face against his chest listening to the beating of his heart. “Let me work at the restaurant, Yifan.”

 

Yifan's nose slid along Minseok's cheek as he nodded and they kissed again.

 

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Minseok was light headed when he came into work the next day. He had woken up with swollen warm lips either from the heat of Kyungsoo's brewing flame or from kisses stolen by Yifan before leaving for the guard post that morning that Minseok had no idea how he had slept through that considering how his heart had been on fire last night from the kiss they had shared. Minseok guessed it was just the heat, but imagining Yifan doing such a thing while Minseok slept had him remembering every detail of last night. Yifan had kissed him and blushing, Yifan had admitted to liking him. He had been jealous of others possibly being close to Minseok. All these years of teasing had just been Yifan's way of showing affection. Minseok had known that, but affection to such a degree that Yifan would kiss him? It had the fox shifter ecstatic.

 

Since they were little, Minseok had wanted to kiss the blonde human boy. He hadn't quite understood fully what that meant even now, but he had accepted it. That was why he had kissed Yifan for his ninth birthday and he still harbored those feelings after Yifan had punched him for it. He wondered when Yifan had decided punching with his lips was more efficient than his fist when Minseok upset him.

 

“Minseok? Is the floor cleaned, Minseok?”

 

Minseok glanced up surprised by the call of his name. He was in the middle of sweeping the dining area leaning against his broom handle and he turned to the voice embarrassed getting caught dawdling. “I will be done soon, Yixing.”

 

The owner's son frowned, but went back to the kitchen. Minseok sighed and shook his head. It wouldn't do well for him to get fired just after getting permission to even work here.

 

“You've been rather elsewhere all morning, Minseok. Did the talk with your companion not go well?” Lu Han asked coming up beside Minseok with a set of cloths for the tables.

 

Minseok smiled at Lu Han. “No, it went well, it went especially well.”

 

“Oh?” Lu Han's eyebrows rose devilishly. “How so?”

 

Minseok immediately blushed. “He said I could work. I got it through to him that I wouldn't be in danger all the time just because of _that_ , and especially not here.”

 

“And how did you convince him of that, Minseok?”

 

“Lu Han,” Minseok warned.

 

The deer shifter shrugged. “It's obvious. Two adopted men like you shouldn't be so protective of each other. And you're older. There has to be something more to it than brotherly compassion. And down't bother arguing. I'm right, of course. The antlers aren't the only thing I inherited from my ancestors.”

 

Minseok bit his lip unsure if he should answer the deer shifter with the truth.

 

Lu Han's hand suddenly landed on Minseok's arm. “Come now, I won't dare judge. I brought it up, didn't I?”

 

Minseok nodded. He had heard nothing that said such relationships were strictly prohibited in the city, but he had also only heard the talk in the restaurant and that talk was mostly about the tavern wenches on the next street over and who would be the fourteen year old, Luna's, fiance' when spring came.

 

“He kissed me,” Minseok admitted. Just saying the words aloud sent tingles through his body. He could almost feel those warm chapped lips pressing angrily against his own. Their tongues had almost touched as they breath in and out, moving their lips, inexperienced. Yifan held his small frame tight and Minseok's hands hadn't moved from Yifan's shoulders until they had to break away for bed. Even in bed, Yifan had placed kisses to the back of his head, arms wrapped around Minseok's middle. They had cuddled many times before, but never had Minseok felt so warm as he had last night in Yifan's embrace.

 

“So you guys are like that now?” Lu Han asked. His eyes glittered at Minseok.

 

The cute way Yifan had admitted to liking him came back to Minseok and he shrugged with a barely concealed smile.

 

“It's opening time,” Yixing called from the back.

 

Minseok and Lu Han quickly finished up and started their day's work.

 

“Since Yifan agreed for you to work, do you want to stay on the floor for supper?” Yixing asked when Minseok came to the back after the lunch time lull.

 

“Sure,” Minseok said and happily bounced back on the floor. Yifan would be late again today, and if he happened by earlier, Minseok had leftover porridge ready for him.

 

Usually, Lu Han and Yixing managed the supper rush. The diners found Yixing amusing and Lu Han pretty to look at, and when it got quite late, they managed to entertain drunken guests with song and a small piano in the corner. Minseok wasn't sure if he could live up to such a show, but he wanted to try. He wanted to fit in and the more he fit in, the less others would be curious of him. Minseok would hide in plain sight if he had to live hiding at all.

 

Lu Han made sure to introduce Minseok to the bigger tippers of their night's guests and Minseok smiled as best he could at them. Being around so many loud people was beginning to make him nervous. However, he was determined to do his job the best he could and would not let any of his fox instincts to urge him out that door without warning.

 

“More beer little mouse.”

 

“Hey, Red, another plate of meat. We're hungry men you know.”

 

“New boy, this seat is uncomfortable. Clear me a new table.”

 

Minseok ran around the restaurant like a mouse stuck in a maze catering to the rush of night orders. He wasn't unfamiliar with the new nicknames yelled out to get his attention, but he couldn't react as fast to them as Lu Han could to his own 'Lulu', 'little deer', and 'cutie'. Even Yixing reacted faster than Minseok could. It was those slow reactions that landed him literally in a particular diner's lap.

 

“Oh, excuse me,” Minseok said holding a platter with three servings of boiling soup above both their heads that he had barely managed to keep from splattering the diner with. One of the many people littering the restaurant at supper had had their foot out much too far when Minseok had passed through with the order causing him to trip.

 

“No problem, Red,” the diner said.

 

Minseok didn't bother to look at him as he went to stand up, but hands grabbed his hips and kept him from moving. “Sir?”

 

“You have such a small waist, smaller than Lulu's over there.” Large fingers traced up Minseok's hips and settled on his waist causing a disgusted rippled to travel through his body.

 

“Sir, I need to get up.”

 

“Just a moment now, Red. You can entertain me for a while, can't you?”

 

“I have hot soup,” Minseok reminded the diner and was finally let go with a disgruntled humph of the diner. Minseok hurried his order over and was pulled aside by Lu Han.

 

“Came across your first touchy diner, huh?”

 

Minseok frowned and found the man, a balding heavy set man with colorful coats and furs. “Who is he?”

 

“An unlucky person to have the attention of, Mr. Jung. He's the owner of the bank here, though it's his younger brother that runs it. He has three 'wives' and has been kicked out of every restaurant with girl workers. He's a regular here.”

 

Minseok frowned. He didn't want anything to do with this Mr. Jung man and he decided to avoid him the rest of the night and just then, like a saving grace, he glimpsed Yifan in the restaurant window waiting to take Minseok away allowing Minseok to do just as he had promised himself.


	12. Seventeen

**Chapter 12: Seventeen**

 

Yifan let out a full breath when the thick leather vest was finally tied onto his torso and rolled his shoulders as he waited for the close knit chain mail to be hung over it. He had come early to get fitted for proper guard armor with the other newly christened guards. It had been hard to get up that morning though he had been excited about it on the walk to the bookstore last night up until he had seen Minseok. Minseok. It was the fox shifter's fault that Yifan hadn't wanted to get out of bed that morning. They were clung together so tight under the warmth of their sheets and Minseok's face had been snuggled against Yifan's chest and it wasn't awkward like every other morning they had woken up like that. Yifan wasn't afraid that Minseok's silver eyes would open and catch Yifan staring at him with soft eager eyes because he had already admitted to it.

 

Yifan loved Minseok.

 

He had not admitted to that, though. It had taken Yifan years to understand how exactly he loved Minseok. Though he teased the fox shifter, Minseok had already become important to him even before Grandmother's death and that kiss when they were nine had made it hard to get Minseok out of his mind. When puberty hit and Yifan had time to understand the growing heat in his crotch, it was Minseok's soft skin wet from bathing in the hot springs that he thought of.

 

They had kissed, or more, Yifan had kissed Minseok, pushed the fox shifter up against the cellar wall and attacked his mouth as best he knew how. Minseok did not pull away from the kisses, he returned them, but Yifan wasn't surprised by that as Minseok was the one to kiss him all those years ago, but Yifan wondered if Minseok would be willing for more. They would be seventeen in this year. Many boys younger than him had already gotten their manhood wet. Zitao had talked just the other day about an older boy he knew that had connections with many waitresses willing to lay with a handsome guard for a dinner at his restaurant. Yifan had deducted that the older boy Zitao was acquainted with was Yixing from the restaurant across the street, but he had not spoken up. He didn't want to encourage such behavior as the leader of their group.

 

He wanted Minseok, though, but seeing how Sehun and Chanyeol flirted, the older boy poking at Sehun and laughing when he blushed, Yifan knew he could wait because if Minseok did not already feel the same attraction for Yifan, then it would take time to seduce Minseok into his arms.

 

“Is it too tight?” Zitao asked finished dressing Yifan up in his guard outfit.

 

Yifan looked down at himself than in the looking glass across the room. He thought himself handsome and took a couple different stances to test how the chain mail fell and how the thick, but tight, leather clung to his muscles.

 

“Yifan, stop staring at yourself in the mirror. You're going to make us jealous with how obvious you're making it that you look better than us,” Chanyeol called.

 

“He doesn't look better than us,” Sehun said from beside Chanyeol already dressed in his gear. Though tall for his age, Sehun still looked every bit like a lanky twelve year old in his guard gear. The chain mail only fit his broad shoulders, but left much room at his small waist and the hide barely touched his skin at all. Chanyeol wasn't in a much better shape, but at least at fourteen, he could build muscle to fit into his clothes.

 

“Of course you would think that,” Chanyeol said to Sehun.

 

“Stop teasing the poor boy. He had to come all the way here this morning even though he can do nothing but practice until his thirteenth birthday. I'm sure he would have rather slept until noon,” Zitao said.

 

“You're more understanding. Why don't I have a crush on you?” Sehun said coming up to Zitao and helped him with his own gear.

 

“Oh, he admitted it,” Chanyeol continued to tease.

 

Yifan rolled his eyes and went to the washing basin in the corner to clean his hands and face of the oil from the chain mail so he could partake of the rolls a pretty maid had brought for them.

 

“What about you, Yifan? We have been talking of looks, but you've yet to say anything,” Chanyeol said taking a roll, or two, into his own hands.

 

Yifan could not help but blush and hoped the younger boys would not notice. “I have someone. Don't press the question.”

 

“It's the other guy you live with,” Sehun said with certainty and caused Zitao to yelp when he tightened his leather too far.

 

Yifan ate a little slower. He wasn't sure what to say to that. Perhaps he had talked too much about Minseok. He was saved from embarrassment by a senior guard walking in.

 

“You guys done yet?” he asked.

 

“Just about,” Zitao said filtering through chain mail.

 

“Good, come and do a perimeter check with us then Sehun and your leader can go home for today. You other two can help out more if you want or go to town.”

 

“Yes sir,” they all said in unison.

 

When Zitao was finally dressed, Yifan led them to where a patrol was. He slowed as he approached hearing them talk.

 

“Can't believe the duke's coming. How many years has it been since his last visit?”

 

“Ten. Hopefully this time he doesn't leave us with a bastard to throw out on the street.”

 

“For someone with such a high title, you would think he would use his energy to make children with his own wives. He's got four of them.”

 

“I heard because he married late, he can't get anyone pregnant. His wives are sixteen, twenty, and twenty-five and the newest one is barely fourteen. It can't possibly be their fault he can't bare an heir.”

 

“Well he's got that bastard child running around.”

 

“Too bad it's a girl.”

 

“Which means Mr. High and Mighty lord up their in the mansion's the next heir for dukedom.”

 

“At least his two brats aren't half as bratty as he was when he was young, that's what my grandfather says.”

 

Yifan finally spoke up. “We're here, ready for patrol.”

 

“Alright, blondie's up here in front since you got the leader position,” said the lead guard of the patrol. Yifan took his spot and sighed, fog forming in front of his face.

 

Winter was at it's hardest which meant soon, spring would begin.

 

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Minseok stared at the jar as Kyungsoo checked the levels of his fermenting wine and started another batch, small arms barely lifting the bowls and jars of the yeast and sugars he needed and many times Minseok had gotten up to help the younger boy. It seemed to annoy Kyungsoo, but when Junmyeon came down to check on his charge, he looked thankful for Minseok's help. It wasn't as if Minseok had anything else to do. He had taken three days off from work. And it was interesting watching Kyungsoo play winemaker. He had never seen alcohol before better yet how it was made and in the two months Yifan and he had been living beneath the bookstore, this was the first time he had actually caught Kyungsoo at work.

 

“Don't you have work today?” Kyungsoo asked. He had been trying to get Minseok to leave the cellar all day.

 

Minseok shook his head and smiled at Kyungsoo. “No. I have three days off, so you're stuck with me.”

 

“Well, how about you go out and play or something? I'm trying to work here.”

 

“But I'm helping you,” Minseok insisted.

 

“It would be more helpful if you would go to work.”

 

Minseok sighed. “I can't be around a lot of people for the next few days.”

 

“Why? Did you catch a cold?”

 

Minseok bit this lip. How could he say this without giving himself away? “Will you do me a favor and not come down to the cellar tomorrow?”

 

Kyungsoo stopped what he was doing and looked suspiciously at Minseok. “You have been here two months already. I don't believe you would try to steal from us now. What is it?”

 

“I can't say, but it's my birthday tomorrow, so as a gift, please don't come down here.”

 

Kyungsoo went back to pouring this and that into his wine jars. “Don't leave the cellar smelling like sex. It's not like I haven't caught you and Yifan looking at each other with sinful eyes.”

 

Minseok blushed. Though it had been two months since coming to the city, it had only been one since Yifan had kissed him and since then nothing more than kisses to Minseok's hair when they cuddled at night for warmth. Yifan was so shy about his affections for Minseok it was almost driving the fox shifter crazy. He had pecked Yifan's cheek once in retaliation when the other boy seemed on the verge of kissing him, but had turned away. It was as bold as Minseok could get for he was much too shy as well. They were almost seventeen and they were both too shy. But, it was better for the young Kyungsoo to believe Yifan and he planned to make love instead of the truth. Minseok did not think Kyungsoo would let them stay if he thought his precious Junmyeon would be in danger.

 

“We won't, but please, even if you here whimpering and screaming, don't come.”

 

Kyungsoo made a face. “My lord! Definitely not if I hear such things. How disgusting!”

 

Minseok laughed. “You won't think it's disgusting when you are doing it with Junmyeon.”

 

Kyungsoo made another disgusted face, but his cheeks blushed pink. “Junmyeon is a proper man.”

 

With a roll of his eyes, Minseok decided not to press the issue. He stood and went to the corner Yifan and he occupied. He wondered if Yifan would bring anything for Minseok's birthday, or would he bring it tomorrow? Every birthday passed, they had given each other something, even small, but this birthday would be different.

 

Minseok would be seventeen.

 

Minseok would get his ninth and final tail.

 

Yifan had asked for early leave tomorrow from his guard duties to help watch over Minseok not that Minseok had ever needed anyone's help on this day, but the fox book had warned of complications and dangers. Yifan and he had spent the last week coming up with a plan on how to deal with Minseok's last tail. Minseok had thought to travel alone back up the mountain just in the case something more happened than simply a new tail. Yifan wouldn't have it. So, they had decided Minseok would stay in the cellar and if anything broke, they had enough money now to repay Junmyeon for it though that meant they would be setting themselves back the money for their own place. Maybe they could start paying Junmyeon rent. And Yifan would have Lu Han checking up on him, though that had been a choice made with a displeased glower. They were set and now, Minseok just wished for the day to come and go already.

 

Kyungsoo left back upstairs an hour later and Minseok curled into a ball beneath the sheets. He would have to ask Junmyeon if he could pay for a bath once the pain and complications of his birthday were over. He had been going to Yixing's shack in the back of the restaurant to wash lately. The water was warm, but not warm enough to keep the edge of a cold off Minseok when he ran across the street to quickly find warmth by Kyungsoo's winemaking area.

 

Minseok was startled out of his thoughts when a rattle came at the cellar window. He stood and carefully made his way over to his and Yifan's usual entrance only to see a bag being pushed through the small window. He reached up, catching it as if fell then moved aside as heavy booted feet landed in the cellar followed by Yifan's tall frame.

 

“It's snowing heavy,” Yifan said and wiped off his black coat, white specks slowly melting into the fabric.

 

“What's this?” Minseok asked rearranging the bag in his arms.

 

Yifan smiled and took the bag from Minseok, heading over to their corner. “Your birthday present from me.”

 

Minseok quickly followed Yifan and happily plopped down on the covers watching as Yifan pulled out napkins with slightly squished cakes and a pile of still warm pork belly.

 

“You bought so much food. Why would you spend so much on food?” Minseok asked eying one of the cakes.

 

Yifan lifted it and broke a piece off, tossing it into his own mouth. “It's your birthday and food is better than anything else I could have gotten you. You won't be able to eat a lot tomorrow, so I thought I'd feel your stomach up tonight.”

 

Minseok could think of something else Yifan could have given him for his birthday, but he did not voice his thoughts. Instead, he took up the rest of the cake Yifan had picked at and started to quickly nibble.

 

“You look like a squirrel when you eat,” Yifan said.

 

Minseok frowned up at Yifan, cheeks puffed out by the food he had been eating.

 

Yifan laughed and poked one of his cheeks. “I meant you're cute when you eat, Minseok. I like watching you.”

 

Minseok looked back down and grabbed a piece of meat, but it was suddenly snatched away from him. Yifan tossed it into his mouth and snatched the next piece Minseok tried to take. Minseok glared at him and reached out for a third only to have his wrist grabbed and suddenly he was pulled into Yifan's lap.

 

“Y-Yifan! Let me eat,” he whined.

 

“No,” Yifan replied and before Minseok could ask why, Yifan's lips were covering his own.

 

Minseok had forgotten how much he had liked their kiss from a month before. The feel of Yifan's lips against his own had Minseok's heart beating rapidly and little streaks of static pricking his skin. It didn't last long, but when Yifan pulled away, Minseok was still breathless.

 

“Yifan?” he said.

 

Yifan's dark brown eyes were glazed with want. They made Minseok feel as if he was caught in the corner, just the small fox he was with a large dragon peering down at him.

 

“Minseok,” Yifan started. His deep voice was deeper, just a whisper that was loud and clear in Minseok's ears. “Can I kiss you more?”

 

Yes, yes, please do, Minseok chanted in his head, but in answer, all he did was move forward and wrap his arms around Yifan's neck, crashing their lips together again and then he felt it, pressing between his lips and against his own, Yifan's tongue.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

As he was curled up, one hand behind him rubbing at the base of his spine, Minseok remembered last night. Yifan's tongue slid against his own in a weird sensation that Minseok thought resembled two eels swimming against each other, but sent sparks of electricity through his body and his ears had popped out along with his eight tails. They went unnoticed until Yifan's hand moved into his hair, bringing their faces close together, mouths almost melding into each other, and it hurt, but Yifan's fingers touched his ear, began to caress the soft fur and Minseok was eased into the rougher kiss, wanting it. He had pushed Yifan down onto the sheet, the cakes and meat forgotten for the moment and kissed eagerly, teeth catching Yifan's lips when he moved back for a quick breath. Yifan moaned and it was the most beautiful sound Minseok had ever heard, a deep raspy ring like an old bell and he could feel his hardness pressing against Yifan's stomach. Yifan had then rolled them so he covered Minseok's tiny frame. He lightly grabbed at Minseok's read tuffs of hair to pull his head back and Minseok breath hard wondering what Yifan would do know that his neck was exposed. It wasn't the best position to be in, pinned down like that with vulnerable spots laid open for a bigger predator, but there was an excitement in Minseok's belly. He wanted Yifan to prey on him, and when he did, it was to suck at spots on Minseok's white neck that made him buck up against Yifan, small moans of his own escaping, and when there was a good three or four red spots burning Minseok's neck, Yifan pulled away.

 

Minseok didn't know why he had thought Yifan might make love to him last night. Yifan probably had some notion that he wasn't strong enough or old enough to truly take the fox shifter properly. Whatever it was, Minseok was foolish to think he had been ready himself last night. He had loved the kisses and if Yifan had continued, he probably would have loved the sex, but there was something inside him telling him it was good they hadn't. Laying now beneath the sheets with a cramping lower back, Minseok thought he understood that feeling to be the appearance of his ninth tail.

 

So far, the gaining of his ninth tail felt no different than gaining any of his previous tails. The fox book had said, though usually not anything significant, there was something different about the ninth tail's appearance. Minseok wondered what more there could be other than cramps and hunger pains. He was glad Yifan had brought all that food last night and left it at the foot of the sheets for Minseok to crawl over like a worm beneath the sheets to pick at. The meat was all gone, Minseok had made sure to finish that before sleeping. He had already been cramping when Yifan went for work. The other boy had stayed a bit longer to rub Minseok's back before suddenly getting snapped at. Minseok had apologized for it, but Yifan only rubbed his head lightly before leaving for guard duty.

 

It was noon now if Minseok's calculation of the sun through the small cellar window was any indication. There would still be a couple more hours until Yifan could get away from work and so far Kyungsoo had kept from coming down to the cellar. Minseok was jolted out of his misery suddenly by a click against the window and then a small box was lowered. He crawled over to it to find a tea set laid out in it already for Minseok to drink. When he looked up, he caught a glimpse of the bottom of the robe like coat Lu Han wore and smiled.

 

The tea did help, and by the time Minseok had crawled back into bed with a warm full stomach, cramping subsided to a bearable degree, Minseok finally noticed something off. He could feel it in his chest, a whirling warmth that threatened to break through. Minseok felt he couldn't allow it. He had to keep this sudden feeling, this surge of power within himself. He had to learn to control it. The air around him shifted like a wind and blew through the cellar, then it got warm then wet. He looked at the wooden floorboards and saw the smallest of leaves suddenly blossom from it and he had barely reached out to touch it when it was flattened beneath the force of his finger. He turned away, turned too much, and found himself all the way on the other side of the cellar where he stood, standing only the three feet of his fox height, panting.

 

This was it. He could control it all. Just a ruffle of his tail and Minseok's powers surged forth to be used.

 

Minseok shifted and stared at his fully developed ninth tail.

 


	13. Fire

**Chapter 13: Fire**

 

To leave Minseok alone so soon after the gain of his ninth tail left Yifan uncomfortable. When he had gotten home that afternoon, the fox shifter had assured him that all pain was gone and nothing more than a quick shuffle through his powers had occurred. Whatever that meant was lost on Yifan, but looking around the cellar had proven everything was in place and he had taken the tea set back across to the street to Lu Han. He had come later that evening than he had planned for the guards had to postpone lunch in order to rearrange the guard for an early spring round up of the mountains. It was the guards job to lead a couple surveyors into the mountains to take note of all new children born and new sentiments established in the lord's ruling area as well as to see how the hunting was going with the animals. Yifan and Ziao had been chosen to accompany the senior guards to one of the mountains while Chanyeol and the young Sehun, barely turning thirteen, were to stay to guard the city. He was excited about the travel, more excited than he would admit, but, as he followed the senior guards as they began their trek up an eastern mountain, Yifan wished Minseok could have been there with him.

 

Two weeks they said it would take. Two weeks before the duke would come to visit and all guards needed to be back. Two weeks since Minseok's birthday.

 

Yifan occupied his thoughts remembering Minseok's pre-birthday night. When he had come to the cellar that night, he had had the thought to take the fox shifter. Zitao had been grinning ear to ear that day about having become a man, though who had made him a man, he would not say, and if someone barely going on fourteen could have felt the warmth of making love, Yifan did not understand why he could not, but even while kissing Minseok, he felt he shouldn't. They had known each other for so long and though Yifan had only recognized his feelings for half that time, Minseok had always been important to him. Minseok had lost everything, and when Yifan met the same fate, Minseok had no tears to share with him, but words encouraging him to keep going.

 

Snow falls on the sleeping fox and the wolf covers his nose.

 

The snow was melting now with the beginning of spring. Yifan wouldn't wait for the wolf to uncover its nose and waken from its winter slumber. There was an opportunity to be taken on this mountain. It was usually on these survey missions that Dragon Masters were created. It had been thirty years since the last registered Dragon Master and the senior guards would not seize talk of Yifan's gold hair. There was no records of a golden haired Dragon Master and mentioning this to Minseok only seemed to bring up that same look the fox shifter had had when he had fled into the city in his fox form and Lu Han had found him. Li Mi had said something about his father, he knew that, but he was going to prove that he deserved the Dragon Master sword he carried. It was a hard decision to make. He still remembered the fear he had when the old dragon on their mountain had killed Grandmother. He wanted revenge, but that dragon was long dead and it would be a waste to kill another younger and stronger dragon. He would tame the beast.

 

He would not die trying though.

 

“What are you thinking so hard about, Yifan?” Zitao asked walking beside him, cleaning the head of a short arrow that was to be put into a contraption the senior guards called a crossbow. The black haired boy had been found to be inadequate with a normal bow since it wasn't something he could control as easy as a sword or spear.

 

“About the trip,” Yifan said.

 

“What, scared a dragon might swoop down and eat you?” Zitao teased.

 

“Yes,” Yifan answered truthfully.

 

Zitao was caught off guard then sighed. “You were serious about having seen a dragon before, weren't you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Zitao didn't press the issue nor did he tease Yifan or any of the other guards about dragons when the senior guards started tales of them around the campfire every night. After a week, they were finally almost to the top of the mountain. Yifan had yet to hear the tell tale signs of a dragon nearby, but just because a dragon did not live on this mountain did not mean it would not come to hunt here, and with such a large group of strong men traveling together, he wondered if a dragon would dare to swoop down.

 

“The captain says there's a flock of sheep nearby. He just got the flock a bit ago,” Zitao said. “The people we've come across said there hasn't been a dragon here for years, not even just making noise while passing by.”

 

Yifan looked up at the sky. There were gray clouds swirling above them. It had rained the day before and Yifan wouldn't be surprised if they got an early spring snow storm this high up on the mountain though it was an oddly warm beginning to the flowering season. If Yifan's fox book had any merit, then the chapter on how to avoid predators said this weather was ideal for dragons. This was the sort of weather that always occupied the top of Grandmother's mountain.

 

“Who wants to come buy a lamb off the farmer?” called one of the guards.

 

Yifan immediately stood telling Zitao to stay. If there was to be danger, it would be with a smaller group and Yifan would not be a good leader if he let the younger boy come with them.

 

“You seem on edge,” one of the senior guards pointed out.

 

“There might be a dragon,” Yifan said.

 

The guard laughed. “There's no dragons on this mountain. We would have heard it miles back.”

 

“If it's a strong and young dragon, it will wait for a good day before preying on a bunch of new sheep,” Yifan explained. “And today's weather is perfect to mask such a large dragon.”

 

“Sounds like you're hoping to see one. I heard you believe your father to have been a Dragon Master. You don't master dragons just by seeing them for the first time. The dragon has to find something in you to connect with. They're like cats, but more dangerous. Those flea bags will scratch you before you can even say 'Here kitty kitty kitty', and a dragon will just burn you to a fine crisp.”

 

“I know what a dragon will do,” Yifan snapped. “I've seen one before. I could smell the sulfur on it's smoking breath, see the scraping of it's old black scales. The only thing that kept me safe from it's fire was a wall of water.” Minseok's wall. “I don't underestimate dragons, sir.”

 

The guard hummed and led Yifan to the flock of sheep. It was as they stood trying to decide which of the fluffs of baaing beasts they wanted to roast that the first roar was heard. It sent shivers through Yifan's muscles and he stiffened up. He couldn't do this. Images of that old black dragon flashed through his mind. He did not want to witness that again. The cool wind from its powerful wings traveled up his back and Yifan grabbed an arrow from his quiver and his bow. The other guards were screaming. This dragon was definitely young and strong. He knew how to be silent as an owl and quick like a large cat.

 

“Yifan, run!” one of the guards screamed.

 

He couldn't run. All these sheep were going to be burned to a crisp. And if they ran, would the dragon follow them back to the camp where Zitao and the other guards were waiting to head back home. They would all burn and then what would happen to Minseok? Yifan would not die today. He would not let a stupid dragon be the end of him.

 

Slowly, Yifan turned around, his heart stabbing his ribcage with it's forceful beats. There it was, sleek, green, and smoking. Large amber eyes stared down at him, white wool already stuck to one side of its mouth while the rest of the sheep lay bloody beneath one claw. It hissed then leaned back and roared. Yifan's arms loosened and he let loose an arrow. It struck between two scales at the beast's arm joint. It roared as those amber eyes were on Yifan again. He could see in it's eyes, flames beginning to burn and before the dragon to open its mouth, Yifan yelled.

 

“Stop!”

 

A puff of smoke left the dragon's mouth.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Minseok missed Yifan without a doubt. It had been two weeks since he had seen the blond, and if it wasn't for Lu Han and Junmyeon checking up on him, Minseok felt he would have fled in panic by now. He had never been away from Yifan's side for so long. Minseok thought he knew how to handle himself, but it appeared he was lost without the insurance that Yifan would be home every night. He was suspicious of every customer in the restaurant and every shadow that passed the cellar window, and Minseok swore there were two young guards watching him during the day as they passed. If he stopped to think about it, he might have remembered that Yifan said he had left a couple of his group in the city and they were fairly familiar with what Minseok looked like, but it was enough just trying to breath without Yifan around.

 

It was afternoon when he decided a break was in order. Minseok waved at Yixing and headed back to find Lu Han who had taken a break not too long before and was needed back out on the floor. Other than simply missing Yifan, Minseok was also still dealing with a few side effects of his ninth tail. Sometimes he would feel as if he was burning. Minseok had read in his book that most fox shifters mated their first heat season after their ninth tail. Though a fox shifter could conceive children any time of the year, they were especially fertile in spring and therefore, especially horny. Minseok's birthday happened to land just before the heat season. Minseok understood the heat flashes to be his seduction powers wanting to come out and play, that his body wanted to lay with another, but he couldn't remember ever seeing anyone in his pack acting like this. Of course, his parents had each other and the unmated uncles always left into the forest often, so if they left to go relieve themselves, Minseok wouldn't know, and there were no teenagers, Minseok was the eldest child.

 

If he had only remembered, Minseok might have begged Yifan to take him before he left on this two week journey.

 

When Minseok opened the back storage, his mind was cleared of his usual worries and he stood frozen. There were two figures in the back storage. He could see the side profiles of both, one with hard youthful lines on their face that was tilted back in pleasure, dark hair sweaty, and the other a pale figure with puffy brown hair and small little antlers, their face in the other figure's lap moving up and down. The lord's youngest son, Kim Jongin, and Lu Han.

 

Lu Han lifted off the boy and turned his head to kiss the organ, brown doe eyes meeting Minseok's silver and he stilled.

 

“Ow, Lu Han, your teeth,” little lord Jongin said.

 

Lu Han's eyes were begging Minseok, tears almost showing in them and Minseok broke out of his frozen state. He held a finger to his lips and quietly closed the door. He walked a few feet down the hall and covered his chest, taking large breaths. What was Lu Han doing? The youngest son was only thirteen Lu Han had barely just turned seventeen. Four years wasn't a terrible difference, but Minseok couldn't understand. Was Lu Han in love? Wasn't Jongin a bit too young for someone older to be in love with him? Was Lu Han just taking money for it? Minseok hoped that wasn't the case. He respected the other shifter. Lu Han was his friend.

 

“Minseok! Is Lu Han feeling better?” Yixing called from the end of the hall. “You know I can't stay on the floor too long.”

 

“No, but I'll come back in a minute. Let me relieve myself,” Minseok called back. Yixing had been limping around recently and so Minseok had been staying late in the night to cover for what Minseok supposed was Yixing's injury while Yifan was away. It kept him busy and perhaps working for a bit longer before truly stopping for a break would let him forget what he just saw. Heat was rising fast inside him and he didn't like to be in the middle of the floor when that happened. He felt as if someone was staring at him. Usually, Mr. Jung who Minseok had managed to avoid his touchy hands since that first encounter though he did ask for quite a bit of Minseok's attention. Minseok turned to another door in the hall so he could go to the outhouse in the back of the restaurant. The cold outside felt good against his hot skin and he let out a soft moan. It was really getting worse. Yifan was scheduled to return sometime in the next two days.

 

“Relieving yourself indeed, Red.”

 

Minseok jumped hearing the voice. He turned to see Mr. Jung behind the restaurant. Fear prickled Minseok's skin. “W-what are you doing back here, Mr. Jung? Customers aren't supposed to be back here, you should go back inside or wherever you're headed.”

 

Mr. Jung laughed. “I'm headed to the Fox House.”

 

Minseok frowned and turned to start back into the restaurant.

 

“Where are you going, Red? You're coming with me.”

 

When Minseok turned back around, there were two heavy set men reaching out for him.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Minseok struggled as he was dragged down back alleys toward the slums. Honestly, he could get away but he hadn't tapped into his fox powers since gaining his new tail and wasn't sure how strong he would be. He couldn't risk throwing off one of the men and having him fly across a rooftop. Minseok's mind was a fumble trying to understand why any of this was even happening. What had Minseok done to get kidnapped? And why the Fox House? Well, Minseok did know why the fox house, but if it came down to that, he'd use his powers. There was no way he was letting Mr. Jung take what was his...and Yifan's if he ever got the courage to take it.

 

“Stop struggling will you,” Mr. Jung said walking in front of Minseok and the two muscle men. They were already in the slums and Minseok saw no guards about. He had hoped he could see one of Yifan's friends or Kangin and call out, but what would Mr. Jung say to them? Would he say Minseok had stolen something? Would he say Minseok was a fox? Minseok hoped beyond hope that Mr. Jung didn't know about that.

 

“I'd like a room,” Mr. Jung said when he walked into the brothel.

 

A different girl with red hair was at the front taking money. She wasn't dressed like a prostitute and Minseok guessed by how young she was that she was just a prostitute's daughter. “Sir,” she said to Mr. Jung. “We can't just give you a room until you pick a lady. This isn't a hotel.”

 

Mr. Jung pulled out a small pouch of coin and dropped it into the girl's hand. “Then give me a lady and I'll shoo her out myself.”

 

The girl looked stricken for a moment then bowed not bothering to look at Minseok. Mr. Jung's men started pulling him down toward the end of one hall. He looked up only once and saw the fox boy coming out of a room. Silver eyes met silver eyes and Minseok started struggling again.

 

“Settle down boy,” Mr. Jung said as his men threw him inside the room. The occupant girl screamed and was hurried out. “You stay there and be good, no one will help you here.” He knelt down on the padded blankets that made up the room and Minseok quickly scooted back to one wall. “You've been teasing me, Red. I thought Lu Han was something and I was so close to making my move on that little deer, but then you showed up. You're so small and soft. The moment you fell into my lap I knew I had to have you. You want me, too, that's why you've been teasing me.”

 

Minseok made a face of disgust. “Don't you dare touch me.”

 

Mr. Jung laughed. “Why do you look so distraught now? Certainly you struggled, but you didn't call out now did you. You must know I like a bit of struggle.” He reached out a hand to touch Minseok's face and Minseok slapped it away.

 

“I'm not stupid,” Minseok said. “Don't touch me.”

 

Mr. Jung growled and stood up. “You wait right here, Red. I'm going to get something to tie those hands up and then we'll see if you say 'don't touch me' again.”

 

Minseok watched Mr. Jung leave then peeked out to see that his two guards had followed their boss, a bad move as it allowed Minseok to quickly creep out. Just as he rounded a corner, someone grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty room. He was about to yell at them when he felt the touch of one bushy tail against his back. Minseok looked down to see silver eyes.

 

“You, like me, yes?” the younger fox shifter said.

 

Minseok narrowed his eyes then nodded understanding the words. “Yes, and no.”

 

“Older. Still have tails. Yes?”

 

Minseok nodded. Why was the boy talking like this? Minseok wondered how long he'd been a prostitute in order not to have been taught how to speak.

 

“Son, Li Mi, yes?”

 

Minseok shook his head. “My friend is Li Mi's son.”

 

The little fox shifter shook his head. “Know Li Mi, yes?”

 

Minseok nodded.

 

“Follow Baekhyun,” the younger fox shifter said and gestured for Minseok to follow him.

 

“How old are you, Baekhyun is it?” Minseok whispered following the other fox shifter.

 

“Yes, and fourteen. No talking.”

 

Baekhyun led him to a familiar hall then to Li Mi's room. Li Mi's eyes widened seeing Minseok there, then they narrowed.

 

“What do you want now?” she asked.

 

“Li Mi,” Baekhyun said and pushed Minseok to her. “He... like me, Li Mi.”

 

Yifan's mother's eyes widened and she stood quickly moving Minseok over to a corner. “You're a fox shifter, too? Why are you here.”

 

“I...some guy from where I worked cornered me and he was going to rape me,” Minseok admitted.

 

Li Mi grabbed his face and stared into his silver eyes then pet his red hair. “Yes, you are a fox shifter, I should have seen it. There were fox shifters up on that mountain. I use to play with them when I was a little girl.”

 

Minseok's eyes widened. Li Mi had met his family. His lips trembled as he whispered, “They're dead.”

 

“I could have guessed that. Where's Yifan?”

 

“Surveying, he works for the guard.”

 

“Baekhyun, go back to your post. Little Lord Kim Jongdae should be here soon as usual. Let him do what he wants with you so you have an alibi.”

 

Baekhyun bowed and quickly left, one tail bouncing behind him.

 

“Why does he talk like that?” Minseok asked.

 

“He can talk...well he use to talk like anyone else, but this wasn't his first brothel. He was taught to say the least amount possible. Don't worry too much about him, though. You need to shift. I have a box you can hide in. They won't think twice about me keeping a pet as long as no one knows what you are.”

 

Minseok shook his head. “No, the man doesn't.”

 

Li Mi pulled out a box and Minseok shifted, jumping inside. Her hand reached into it and stroked his soft red ears. “You'll stay here with me until my son comes back, that is if a dragon doesn't eat him first.”

 

Minseok whined. He had forgotten about the dragons.

 


	14. To Be a Dragon Master

**Chapter 14: To Be a Dragon Master**

 

There was a sense joy watching the senior guards flinch every time Ace's wings grazed the air above them as they headed back to the city. Zitao found it amusing as well, grabbing Yifan's wrist and pointing up into the bright blue sky where Yifan's dragon soared above. Yifan's dragon. He almost couldn't believe it. The guards couldn't either. Yifan was only sixteen, it had been a hundred years since someone so young had conquered a dragon. Yifan didn't think of it as conquering. Ace was a young strong green scaled beast just reaching the peak of his lifespan. He would remain loyal to Yifan and any children of Yifan's Ace found similar enough to whatever it was that had captured the dragon's trust. But, Yifan wouldn't have kids. He had Minseok and Yifan was excited to get back to the fox shifter and share the news.

 

His dreams had come true.

 

“The dragon won't follow us to the city,” one of the senior guards explained. “Since you've named it, you should be able to just call it and it'll come to you. We'll have to find a senior Dragon Master to come teach you for a few days.”

 

Yifan nodded understanding. In the field of sheep, he had met the dragon's amber eyes and told it to stop. It wasn't easy to stop a dragon mid blast, but he had and Ace had simply puffed smoke out angrily for a while before bowing its head toward Yifan. His hand shook when he reached out to touch those green scales. There was no lying that Yifan had been scared. He was still a little scared, but Ace didn't seem to mind that its Master shook in his boots at its approach. No, courage was probably not what had captured Ace's respect. Determination, Yifan thought, and something deep inside him he had yet to know. Dragons were like that after all, they knew more about you than you did. He just hoped Ace liked Minseok when he finally let them meet. And Yifan hoped Minseok wouldn't disapprove of the name he had chose for his dragon. It was a bit narcissistic, but calling his dragon Ace was a way of putting a wish on the giant beast, a goal for them both to reach. And Yifan had felt it was right when looking into Ace's eyes when the leader of their trek had told him that, indeed, he had just imprinted on a dragon and should name the beast. It was a shortened version of the dragon's true name, a name Yifan didn't dare butcher saying out loud.

 

The younger senior guards had been jealous when the report had been made upon their return, a flock of sheep in a cage to feed not them, but the dragon. Then they had screamed like little girls when Ace landed in the forest a bit away from them. Yifan had just grinned and pushed Zitao away from him. The younger boy had been the most scared and for the longest though now he seemed to enjoy the dragon's existence. And now there was no talk of Yifan being a bastard's son. Truly his mysterious father had been a Dragon Master who died with his dragon believing he had sired no sons, or maybe Yifan's father had only been visiting and his dragon had found another master in a different arrow of the compass of their kingdom. Either way, Yifan felt proud. Everything seemed to be working out.

 

When they approached the city gates, Yifan reached a hand up and made a motion, his eyes meeting Ace's even with the difference of elevation and the dragon flew off. There was a tug in Yifan's mind that told him where his dragon had gone. It was still weird to have the beast as part of his subconscious and he wondered if Minseok's powers were similar to this. Oh Minseok, he wanted to hold the fox shifter in his arms. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to take him. He felt he was ready for that. They had called him almost a man. He just needed to get rid of his virginity, they said. Yifan didn't really care for what they said, but he wanted to with Minseok. Because he loved the fox shifter and because he was sixteen years old and at the peak of his desire.

 

Every guard they passed by slapped Yifan on his shoulder in congratulations. He didn't see Chanyeol or Sehun and assumed they were either patrolling elsewhere or in the dorm. Yifan paused when they got close to his street and turned to the leader.

 

“Do you suppose I could be released now? The bookstore you mentioned before is close by. I'd like to learn quickly even before my trainer gets here.”

 

The leader agreed and Yifan handed Zitao his gear before heading to Junmyeon's bookshop. He did intend to buy the book, but first he wanted to see Minseok and tell him the news. He peeked into the cellar first, but only saw Kyungsoo.

 

“Is Minseok here?” he called.

 

Kyungsoo turned, small frame like a child's holding his large fermenting pots, moving them about. “Oh, you're back. No, I haven't seen him for a couple days. He's been working late at the restaurant so I think he's been coming home late, too. It's disgusting how mopy he is when you're not here.”

 

Yifan laughed. He could just imagine Minseok pouting, but trying not to pout, which just made him pout more, and straightened himself up. A good meal sounded nice, and he would have to have a raise now that he was a Dragon Master, both to support his dragon and for all the missions he would be sent on now. And with the duke coming in a few days, he might even get paid straight from royalty itself.

 

The restaurant smelt amazing as always. Yifan looked about and saw Lu Han catering to their diners with a half forced smile that threw Yifan off. He carefully made his way over to the deer shifter and tapped his shoulder. Lu Han almost jumped out of his skin. His doe brown eyes widened upon seeing Yifan there and he let out a sigh. “Oh thank goodness you're here. Have you seen Minseok?”

 

Yifan shook his head. “No, I just got back now. Where is he, I have great news for him?”

 

Lu Han's face fell. “He...he wasn't in the cellar?”

 

Yifan shook his head again, his expression matching Lu Han's.

 

“Dragon's dung,” Lu Han murmured. He took a deep breath then looked at Yifan seriously. “I believe he's been kidnapped. I thought when he didn't show back up yesterday it was because you had come home, but...Mr. Jung didn't come in last night.”

 

“Who's Mr. Jung?” Yifan asked. Was Lu Han saying Minseok had been kidnapped? Yifan should have known he couldn't leave Minseok alone. He would have to come up with someway to keep the fox shifter with him on trips from now on, that was once he actually found Minseok. “Did he take him somewhere?”

 

Lu Han bit his lip. “Well, Mr. Jung has been kicked out of every restaurant with girl waitresses because he hits on them to the point they feel threatened. Rumor has it he raped a couple. Minseok...well Minseok caught his eye. I thought since Minseok was a guy, Mr. Jung would just be touchy and Minseok was so good about ignoring his touches.”

 

Yifan grabbed Lu Han's arm. “Someone's been touching Minseok?”

 

“Just once, I promise. Then I warned him. I suppose he was just cornered outside.”

 

“And you let a whole twenty-four hours go by before assuming the worse?” Yifan was seething. Wasn't this guy supposed to be Minseok's friend.

 

Lu Han pulled his wrist away. “I thought he was with you. I thought you two made love and that's why he wasn't in this morning. I was trying to be positive.”

 

“Where did he take him?” Yifan growled.

 

Lu Han straightened his clothes and said in a small voice, “Check the slums.”

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

 

Minseok sat neatly in Li Mi's box as Yifan's mother stroked his fur. Mr. Jung had indeed come in to check the room, only to find nothing no sign of Minseok in any place big enough for his human form to fit inside the Fox House. The thought to leave that night had crossed his mind, after all, Yifan would be back any minute, but Li Mi made the argument that they needed to know what Mr. Jung would do now. If he hadn't already been a rumored rapist and have a history of getting kicked out of restaurants, Mr. Jung might have tried to frame Minseok, but Yifan was a guard which meant Minseok had friends in the guard and it would be hard for Mr. Jung, a man many despised to frame Minseok for anything bad. They were going to wait until someone could come and escort him back. Minseok had expected Lu Han or maybe Junmyeon. He should have expected Yifan, but when Li Mi's door was slammed open, Minseok's fur stood on end in fear and then surprise.

 

“There you are,” Yifan said angrily.

 

Minseok lowered himself in the box and flattened his ears, shaking. His animal self hated it twice as much when someone was angry with him.

 

“Yifan, you're finally back then?” Li Mi said and took her hand away from Minseok's fur. “You should have come earlier. It's not good to leave your pet somewhere that other people can steal him.”

 

“You.” Yifan was now growling at his mother. “Why do you have Minseok?”

 

She stood gracefully and smoothed out her robes. “Easy. That other little fox shifter that walks around here, he brought him here. I just hid him.”

 

“Why?” Yifan questioned.

 

Li Mi laughed. “Because I adore shifters, son. I lived on that mountain, too. Don't you think I had friends up there? Of course now they're all dead.”

 

Minseok saw Yifan's face fall with the realization that Li Mi had known Minseok's fox family long before either of them had been born.

 

“Give him back to me,” Yifan said.

 

Li Mi waved a hand toward Minseok. “Take him.”

 

Minseok jumped out of the box as Yifan approached him, but didn't shift. Yifan picked him up and carefully tucked him into his coat, holding him warm and tight against his chest. The fox shifter took advantage of this position to lay his large fuzzy ear against Yifan's heart, to hear it beat, and snuggled up closer to his heat. Yifan might be angry with him, but Minseok was just glad to have him here. He missed being this close to Yifan.

 

“Oh, Yifan,” Li Mi called as they were about to step out. “You look like you've become a man.”

 

Yifan's heart beat a little faster at the compliment, Minseok could feel it and lifted his lips over his teeth in a copy of a smile, huffing out a noise.

 

“Don't laugh at me, Minseok, I'm angry,” Yifan snapped down at him. Minseok just huffed again.

 

They went straight back to the cellar. Both Junmyeon and Kyungsoo were upstairs and Minseok immediately lept out of Yifan's coat to shift back into his human form standing not even a foot in front of Yifan. His breath suddenly caught. As a fox he was use to being smaller than everyone, but he felt even smaller now looking up at Yifan. Had the other grown in these past two weeks? Certainly not, but there was something different and attractive if Minseok was honest. He felt a blush on his cheeks and looked away.

 

“Why were you at the brothel, Minseok?” Yifan asked.

 

“No beating around the bush?” Minseok asked and saw Yifan shake his head. He sighed. “Someone kidnapped me. I didn't want to use my powers unless I had to, but then that other fox shifter saved me. The Fox House was just where they wanted to do the dead.”

 

“Rape you,” Yifan clarified.

 

Minseok sighed. He guessed Yifan had talked to Lu Han. He didn't know why the deer shifter hadn't come after him himself, but he knew Lu Han would have figured out what happened. Well he probably inherited the flight instead of fight gene from his deer shifter ancestors. “They barely did anything. They didn't get a chance to. And I wouldn't have let them, Yifan.”

 

“You better not,” Yifan said and suddenly Minseok found himself in Yifan's arms, chapped warm lips pressed against his own and Minseok let out a soft sound. Oh, a searing hot kiss, Minseok had longed for one for so many days.

 

Yifan chuckled when he pulled back and held Minseok tight to him. His dark eyes stared warmly into Minseok's silver and all the fox shifter could do was try not to melt. Truly, he had missed Yifan. He had missed him way too much.

 

“I'm so glad you're home,” Minseok said and nuzzled his head into Yifan's chest.

 

Yifan lowered his head to Minseok's, lips near his ear. “I missed you, too,” he said, his voice low, but soft. Minseok missed his voice.

 

“You're mine, Minseok, you understand? Do you understand?”

 

Minseok nodded. Of course he was Yifan's, and Yifan was his whether he knew that or not.

 

“I love you, Minseok.”

 

“I love you, too...oh!” The words had escaped Minseok easily, but he had always had his own confession on the tip of his tongue. He looked up. Yifan's eyes were still warm, but they had a depth to them that brought excitement to the pit of the fox shifter's stomach.

 

“I love you,” Yifan repeated then moved away, but he kept a hand wrapped around Minseok's arm. He began pulling him toward their pile of sheets and furs and Minseok followed easily.

 

“Lay down,” Yifan instructed and tugged Minseok down.

 

The fox shifter easily rolled onto his usual spot and watched with a twisting stomach as Yifan crawled on top of him. Yifan stroked his face lightly, brushing red-brown hair back then leaning in to kiss Minseok's pale face, on his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his jaw, until their lips grazed. Minseok's body shivered. He wanted to return the kisses. He wanted to rip away Yifan's clothes and feel the tall lean hardness beneath, because even if Minseok was stronger, Yifan looked it. He wanted to make love with Yifan, and whether that was just heat season talking, the sudden emotions of Yifan's return, or because he truly was ready, Minseok didn't care. He loved the other boy so deeply.

 

“Yifan.” His voice was a lot shakier than he meant and Minseok swallowed before continuing. Yifan's lips were on his neck and it was making it hard to speak. “Are you going to take me?”

 

Yifan kissed up to his ear and rubbed his cheek against Minseok's. “If you'll open up for me I'll take you, Minseok. You'll have a hard time convincing me to do it the other way.”

 

Minseok's body immediately clasped around Yifan's, thighs holding him down onto him, gasping at the sudden touch. “No, no, I want you in me.”

 

Yifan groaned. “We have to undress first.” He pulled away and let Minseok sit up.

 

Minseok's hands immediately went after Yifan's under uniform pushing the cloaks back to get at the silver buttons holding the black uniform jacket closed. When that was done, Yifan pushed his hands away and began lifting Minseok's shirts off. The fox shifter was glad for the bath Li Mi had insisted on giving him. It had been odd letting an older woman bath him, but it seemed as if Li Mi was use to it. He wondered if she bathed the other fox shifter often, and he felt she would have made a good mother had she not been so young when it happened.

 

When they were both naked, bared to the coolness in the cellar, Yifan pushed Minseok back down and started on his pants. As soon as they were off and Minseok was completely naked, he grabbed Yifan's arms and pulled him to him, arching up to catch the blond's lips. Yifan scooted closer between Minseok's legs to deepen the kiss and Minseok could finally reach the strings holding Yifan's pants closed, but he fumbled trying to undo them when he felt Yifan's tongue slip inside. His hands clasped down on Yifan's sides, nails dragging along the lines of muscle there. Yifan shivered beneath his hand and Minseok lifted his head to push Yifan's tongue back taking over the kiss.

 

Yifan didn't last long, pulling back, face red and eyes glazed over. He pulled something out of the pouch he carried on the side of his pants before pushing them down enough to release his throbbing bulge and Minseok's eyes widened. It had been a while since he had seen the other completely naked and even longer since he'd seen Yifan's erection having stopped spying on the other when he was caught. It seemed huge to Minseok, though he had never seen another from his own which he had always proudly thought wasn't too bad. The site of it was gone as Yifan leaned down to kiss the white expanse of Minseok's chest. His lips covered a dusty nipple and Minseok screamed not expecting that place to be so sensitive. He heard some footsteps going about upstairs, but neither Kyungsoo or Junmyeon came down. Minseok covered his mouth to keep from screaming as Yifan moved to the next nipple, his fingers, wet, oily, at his entrance.

 

The first finger wasn't weird at all. Minseok happily moved himself on it, hands moving everywhere they could reach on Yifan and he could see it was driving the other crazy. When he slipped in the second one, Minseok winced and stilled to let Yifan stretch, but the more they grazed his sensitive lust heated skin, the more Minseok moved on them. He thought the easiness of this to be his heat, but he wasn't put down by that. If he got use to the stretch while in his heat then he could skip ever feeling pain, or at least that's what he assumed. The third finger did hurt. Yifan kissed him when he let out a whimper then wrapped a hand around Minseok's length. His hand was so large. Minseok had never really taken notice of how big they were against his body. He watched it move up and down his length and felt the pit of his stomach twist more. He wanted those hands to touch him everywhere. He wanted Yifan everywhere. He wanted him inside him.

 

Minseok came with those thoughts. He arched suddenly, ears popping out for a moment as he moaned loud. He had wanted to cum with Yifan inside him. His body was shivering from the orgasm and Yifan kissed his sensitive skin. He kissed Minseok's lips, his neck, his chest, even his leg before settling again between Minseok's legs and letting the tip of his member kiss Minseok's hole.

 

“Yifan, please,” he begged. His heat wanted it and his heart wanted it and Yifan's finger stroking at Minseok's deflated member was just making things worse.

 

“Minseok,” Yifan said bringing Minseok's attention to him, dark eyes meeting silver. Yifan's hands suddenly braced themselves by Minseok's head, forehead pressed against Minseok's. And with one firm thrust, he was inside.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Minseok woke sore, with a warmth pressing into his stomach. He covered his face with the furs trying to fall back to sleep but finally threw them off being overcome with the coolness of the cellar winter air. There was a large hand over his naked stomach. Yifan's hand. The fox shifter let out a small giggle and slowly lifted the hand away then turned to see Yifan splayed out taking up most of the bed face down, the position he only took when he was truly exhausted. Minseok supposed a two week trip up and down an unfamiliar mountain would be exhausting, and maybe what they did last night had popped the cork.

 

Last night. It wasn't a dream in Minseok's mind, he could remember it all perfectly. It had stung when Yifan had pushed in. Minseok's fingers had dug into Yifan's upper arms as he adjusted and only let loose when Yifan complained that it felt like he was getting clawed to bits. He had been. Minseok was surprised to see how long his nails were when he had moved his hands away, but they disappeared when Yifan started moving. It didn't feel good at first and it made Minseok come out of his post orgasm quicker, but when those large hands started stroking him again, he lifted his hips and in that position, the pleasure started to come. He swiveled his hips trying to move up and down on Yifan as the other rode into him, groaning into Minseok's chest where Minseok had trapped his upper body. Minseok had thought Yifan might had found it silly how much he clung during their lovemaking, but Yifan always clung to him when they slept like Minseok was one of the child toys Yifan had back on the mountain so Minseok figured their was nothing wrong with clinging to Yifan like he was one of those big bears Minseok had seen in a shop down the street. Besides, Yifan just licked and kissed wherever he could reach, one of those places being Minseok's nipple closest to his heart. Minseok had barely noticed the small sensations of pleasure there. He had been so focused on how it felt to have something moving like that inside of him, to have Yifan like this.

 

They had made love.

 

Minseok reached between his legs. He knew all that Yifan had spilled inside him was cleaned up by now, but still he could remember the heat of it. No more than two minutes could have passed before Yifan came and less than another before Minseok's second orgasm. It had been wonderful.

 

“Minseok,” Yifan groaned and slowly turned onto his back, wiping drool from his lips. He blinked his eyes at the sun, face puffy. “Minseok, I think my lip's bleeding.”

 

The fox shifter laughed and kicked Yifan's naked leg under the blanket. “No, you drool when you sleep.”

 

A pout came on Yifan's face. Sometimes Yifan was too cute for Minseok, but he never dared to say such words out loud.

 

“I'm sore,” Yifan complained.

 

“If you're sore then I must not be able to walk,” Minseok shot back.

 

Yifan suddenly shot up quickly only to pull Minseok down on top of him. Minseok yelped, tails and ears popping out. They swished behind him as he watched Yifan's mouth morph into a lazy smile and stood on end when he was brought into a morning kiss.

 

“So last night really did happen?” Yifan asked and stroked one of Minseok's ears.

 

Minseok hummed. “Of course it did, but Yifan, I have to tell you something.”

 

Yifan stilled his hand then sighed. “Is it about being kidnapped? You said he did nothing to you.”

 

Immediately, Minseok shook his head. “No, no, that's not it. I'm just in heat.”

 

“Oh is that...heat?” Yifan looked angry and Minseok quickly kissed his jaw to calm him down.

 

“The spring after your ninth tail is when you start heat season. It just means you're more horny than usual and it's more likely you'll get pregnant if you're a girl.” He patted Yifan's shoulder with a smile.

 

“So we just did that last night because you were horny?”

 

Minseok frowned. “No, we did that because we wanted to. But it might have gotten bad if you hadn't continued last night. And doing it just once might not satisfy the heat. It goes all the way until summer, Yifan.”

 

Yifan's eyes widened a bit and Minseok laughed seeing him blush at the thought of having to satisfy Minseok like that every single day. Minseok rolled off him and buried himself back under the furs then laid on Yifan's chest. “Tell me about your trip.”

 

“Oh! I had forgotten, but there's something important I need to tell you.”

 

Minseok turned his body so he could see Yifan as he laid on his chest. “Something good I think.”

 

A prideful grin brightened Yifan's face. “I'm a Dragon Master, Minseok.”

 

No. Minseok couldn't believe it. Li Mi had said Yifan's father couldn't be a Dragon Master.

 

“Oh you should see him. He's green and strong and likes to scare the other guards. I almost shit myself when I stood before him.”

 

“Why would you do that, its dangerous,” Minseok said.

 

Yifan sighed. “There was no way I was going to let a dragon kill me. I wasn't going to let myself die, but I wasn't going to let anyone else die either. He was going to eat a flock of sheep. He did eat one, but then he saw me.”

 

“You risked yourself over a flock of sheep?” Minseok asked.

 

Yifan shrugged. “It wasn't the sheep and I knew, Minseok, I knew I wasn't going to die up there on that mountain. Besides, this just proves I have the blood of a Dragon Master in me, and that sword, that really is my sword.”

 

Minseok sighed. He wasn't going to ruin this for Yifan. Maybe somewhere down he line he did have Dragon Master blood. He nuzzled against Yifan's neck. “Good for you. I'm proud of you, Yifan.”

 

“Thank you,” Yifan said and turned his head, his nose nuzzling into Minseok's hair. “That means the most coming from you.”

 


	15. The Heat

**Chapter 15: The Heat**

 

A week passed and the duke had still yet to arrive. Every night after Yifan arrived to escort Minseok back across the street if Lu Han hadn't already done so, he would complain about it. A dragon trainer was supposed to come along with the duke and perhaps that was why they were late, but Minseok didn't dwell on it. His thoughts were filled of memories of the night Yifan came home. Every time his mind flashed pictures of Yifan hovered over him, muscles moving under his sweat shimmered skin as he moved in and out of Minseok, Minseok's body gave a shiver and he'd have to take a moment to catch his breath. It had gotten worse as days went by, days without Yifan touching him.

 

Minseok had understood when Yifan had simply pulled Minseok into his arms the next night and the night after that. Minseok had been sore after all. But, a week had passed and Yifan knew of his heat. Was he again too shy to urge Minseok into making love. It wouldn't take much urging. Minseok would open up to Yifan quicker than a happily ravished bride. Of course Minseok was too shy himself to say that to Yifan, but his eyes said it, his body said it warm beneath Yifan's hands as he caressed Minseok the times he got into the mood to seduce Minseok into kisses that left them both breathless, but never more than that.

 

With a sigh, Minseok went back to mopping a spill near the kitchen courtesy of one deer shifter. Minseok didn't really understand what had been up with Lu Han lately. The deer shifter had been more deer like than usual, big doe eyes looking around at every little sound. Minseok thought it might have something to do with Kim Jongin who hadn't been here since the incident last week. He had caught Lu Han muttering something about the Fox House and wondered if maybe Kim Jongdae had brought his little brother there to find a different lover. That was if Lu Han was even the little prince's lover and wasn't just doing that because he had been forced to. Minseok hadn't talked to his friend about what he'd seen, he hadn't talked to Lu Han about a lot still feeling upset that Lu Han hadn't gone looking for him until Yifan showed up as proof that something bad had indeed happened.

 

“Minseok, come get this plate. It's for table five,” Yixing called from the kitchen.

 

The fox shifter put his broom away and rubbed his face with a rag, slowly going down his neck where he quickly fixed his scarf that covered a mark Yifan had made there last night during another failed attempt at getting Yifan to realize he needed more than just kissing. He didn't mind getting marked up. He wanted to mark Yifan, too, but didn't know how to say it. Minseok just wished Yifan wouldn't mark his neck. He was trying to hide in plain sight and with that Mr. Jung still around, he couldn't go around with hickeys showing.

 

“Minseok,” Yixing called again.

 

Minseok was hot again remembering the kissing, face flushed, but he hurried over and grabbed the platter headed to table five where a group of familiar men sat.

 

“Oh look, it's Red. Jung said he'd fucked you so good you'd be down for two weeks,” one of the men said and they all laughed.

 

Minseok ignored them and placed the dishes down in front of them. He yelped when someone slapped his butt and turned to glare at them. “It would be smart of you not to do that. I am carrying hot dishes at the moment.”

 

“Yeah, these buns back here are pretty hot,” one of the men said and squeezed Minseok's bottom this time.

 

Two fingers came down on the man's arm with a loud snap then pushed it away. “Don't touch me. I am not a wench and I am not a whore.” He turned planning to quickly get back to mopping.

 

“He said he got you all the way to the Fox House. If you like penis, that's nothing to be ashamed of, Red,” one of the men called out.

 

Minseok quickly turned back around. He was embarrassed, he was angry, and he was ridiculously horny. If Yixing yelled at him for this, he didn't care. “I'm polite, so I chose not to make a big deal out of being dragged away, but you don't have to be polite in the slums. It was all too easy to get away. I wouldn't want to punch such a rich customer of ours.” He pinned his eyes on the men. “But I'd rip out everyone of your throats without a second thought if you touch me again. I'm not as weak as I look.”

 

They laughed.

 

With a sigh, Minseok started back for the kitchen again. It wasn't up to him if they believed the truth or not. Even a normal human could rip out someone's throat if they really tried, but Minseok had a little red beast inside of him.

 

“Minseok, please don't threaten the customers,” Lu Han said from inside the kitchen. He was doing the dishes and Minseok took up a rag to dry off the already cleaned ones.

 

“I won't stand for that. I have Yifan and if I don't threaten them he might sic his dragon on the whole town.”

 

Lu Han let out a nervous sigh. “It must be nice to have such an overprotective boyfriend. And one that loves you like he did. I saw how you glowed and limped around the next day.”

 

Minseok blinked at Lu Han. He had a far off look in his eyes staring at the wall ahead of them.

 

“And Yixing has a lover. Well he says they're not lovers, he's just teaching the kid how to have sex properly. But, he's never done such a thing himself. He knows a lot of people who are easy and will do you for free or who are looking for someone to buy things for in exchange for sex, he could have referred any of them.”

 

Minseok frowned. “And you? Are you free? Or do you want things bought for you?”

 

“Minseok,” Lu Han said, the name a warning.

 

Minseok put the cloth down and turned to Lu Han. “We need to talk about that day, Lu Han. You were giving a thirteen year old a blow job. I didn't even know you were that close to Lord Kim's son.”

 

Lu Han sighed. “I use to live in the mansion when I was younger, alright? My mother died from an accident and I came to worker here instead. I played often with both the brothers, but Jongin...The younger prince was such a clingy child, but now that I don't live in the castle anymore, he looks so handsome. He'll be such a handsome adult. I cann't bare the thought of someone else being his first. I think he knew I had a crush on him. What you saw happened because he asked for it, Minseok. I'm not taking advantage of Lord Kim's son.”

 

Minseok sighed. “And? What about not coming after me?”

 

“That was a mistake. I was with Jongin for a while and didn't realize anything was gone until Yixing yelled at me about it, but then I guessed you must have just gone off with Yifan without saying anything. That's what Yixing was saying, too. But, Yifan came and I...I'm sorry, Minseok, but I'm not that brave. Yixing's dad kicked Mr. Jung out of our restaurant, but I can't do anything like that. Please understand, Minseok. I'm not courageous.”  
  


Minseok reached out and patted Lu Han's back. “It's alright. Nothing happened so I'll forgive you this time.”

 

Lu Han gave him a strained smile and pulled away from the sink. “Finish these for me? Someone should be on the floor and Yixing went to the bank.”

 

Minseok nodded and submerged his hands in the soapy water and felt the cool water lowering the temperature of his heat.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Yifan as just as annoyed with the late arrival of the duke as the rest of the castle was. A few days more in order to send a message for their Dragon Master to follow after was understandable, but a whole week and a half for the duke's journey? How long did that make before the Dragon Master would come? He was impatient to learn and Ace was impatient to do anything. The sheep they had bought could only tide the large beast for so long and Yifan wouldn't get his raise until an elder Dragon Master had fully went over all the rules and regulations with Yifan. Yifan didn't want to reach into his and Minseok's savings. That would put them back on moving out of Junmyeon's cellar, not that Yifan wouldn't make that money back after the first pay with his new title.

 

Chanyeol and Sehun had been just as excited by the dragon as Zitao. Chanyeol and Zitao both clung to him staring up at the sky where Ace flew about letting out low growls of annoyance while Sehun stared and pointed and laughed in joy. Yifan had never seen Sehun laugh before and with the glum look the youngest of his group had on now, he didn't expect he would again unless Chanyeol bent over for the now thirteen year old.

 

The duke was riding in on a carriage like contraption held up by four burly men in bear coats. It was a ridiculous thing not made for the cold of early spring when snow was still threatening to fall. There was only a back wall and the other three sides were covered by sheer drapes and blew aside easily in the light breeze to reveal a fat white haired man with strings of his old gold who smiled so much that Yifan found it eerie. The cousin of the king. Yifan would have made a face if he hadn't been under strict orders to stay at attention during the procession of their dear honored guest.

 

It was the first time Yifan or any of his group had been involved with a job within the castle. They had completely expected to be put on patrol during this whole procession, making sure the commoners and even first class citizens stayed well away. The duke had brought a few of his own soldiers that flanked his front and back and Yifan was sure they could protect Duke Li just fine which meant they got to stand at attention for two hours while the queen and consorts came in their own carriage with their own personal group of soldiers and servants and then more servants carrying treasures. Looking to his right, Yifan saw Chanyeol already getting sleepy.

 

“My lord,” Lord Kim greeted with faked enthusiasm.

 

The duke's carriage stopped and he slowly climbed out. He went to stand next to Lord Kim who bowed and gestured toward the mansion. As they walked beside each other, Yifan could see the two most powerful men in their city were both equally fat, but Duke Li was tall, very tall, and his hair that Yifan had mistaken for blond was completely white.

 

“Attention!” one of the guard captains called. “Forward march!”

 

Yifan followed the line of guards into formation in front of the mansion as the duke's entourage finished getting out of their carriages and followed inside. They were not put at ease until the very last servant was out of sight and then the chattering began.

 

“Did you see the kind of fur those girls wore?” Zitao said pulling Yifan into a huddle. “There was rabbit and leopard and fox. When was the last time you saw a fox around here?”

 

Yifan shivered. Fox. Why would anyone wear a fox? His mind went to Minseok, his small adorable fox lover. A quirk of a smile tugged at his lips. Lovers. He hadn't told his group about sleeping with Minseok, but he had read it on Zitao's face the next day he walked in that the younger boy knew. That night was a fond memory for Yifan and his hands itched to do it again. Why he didn't, Yifan wasn't sure. Minseok was in love with him, too, and Minseok was in heat, and yet he had let a week and a half go by. In truth, he had gotten shy again.

 

“Yifan,” Kangin called. “You're needed in the court. The duke wants to congratulate our young Dragon Master.”

 

Yifan swallowed at the news. He did not want to meet Duke Li up close nor had he ever wanted to be in the presence of Lord Kim. Royals. He didn't want to be personally close to them and that was something he hadn't considered when deciding it was the day to make his Dragon Master dreams a reality.

 

“I don't need a congratulations.”

 

Kangin walked up to him and patted his shoulder. “Don't be nervous, boy. They're just curious pigs. Give them good slop and they'll be bacon in your hands.”

 

Yifan nodded and headed inside. It was his first time in the mansion as well. It looked exactly like he thought it would – over decorated and like a girl's bedroom. Gold lamps hung everywhere and there were delicate scroll paintings plastered to the walls and doors. An indoor guard indicated the court room and Yifan entered, immediately bowing the moment he glanced expensive shoes.

 

“Ah, here's our prized Dragon Master now,” Lord Kim said. “Come boy, meet Duke Li. This is an honor for you.”

 

Yifan slowly stood and stared Duke Li in the eye. He smiled and came down from the court chair he had taken over from Lord Kim. Yifan stood still as the man walked about him and had to not pull away violently when his chin was grabbed.

 

“Good lord. You bare a striking resemblance to my younger brother. He died when he was younger than you, poor thing was always sickly, but you're much taller. And gold hair, my my. You must have royal blood somewhere down the line.”

 

Yifan stayed silent.

 

“Answer him,” Lord Kim suddenly growled.

 

Yifan immediately bowed again. “I know not who my father was only that he carried a Dragon Master's sword.”

 

“And your mother?” Duke Li asked.

 

Yifan bit his lip. “She is of no concern to me anymore.”

 

“A whore then,” Duke Li mused and Yifan flinched. “What is your name, boy. Your full one if you carry it.”

 

“Yifan, Wu Yifan.”

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Minseok was fed up. A week and a half was plenty of time for Yifan to have built up the courage to approach Minseok again and if he did, Minseok had planned on making it obvious how much he needed his lover. He was of the mind to use his fox powers. In particular, the power he had gotten at nine years old. What other use was there for making someone desire you than to use it on someone you desired? Minseok only felt a little guilt planning the next night. Yifan was his lover. They'd had sex already once, but Minseok wouldn't wait around for Yifan to gather courage again. This time, Minseok would have to be the one to initiate. But there was a problem, Minseok didn't know how to seduce.

 

The fox book did not give much instruction on the ways of seduction. Getting a kiss out of Yifan was easy enough. Just like back when they were nine, Minseok only had to look Yifan in the eyes and he was filled with desire. Minseok didn't even have to use his powers for that much. Yifan was all too willingly a kisser of Minseok's lips. After going through the people he knew for advice, (Lu Han was a nervous wreck if little lord Kim didn't show up at the restaurant, Yixing seemed like a person that would not know how to explain getting someone in bed though it was obvious to Minseok that the restaurant owner's son was indeed sleeping with someone, and Junmyeon and Kyungsoo were virgins by all Minseok's knowledge, at least Kyungsoo was), there was only one place left he could go. Minseok had considered just trying it out himself with Yifan every night until it finally worked instead of going _there_ again, but Mr. Jung's friends did not seize in their teasing. Minseok was afraid that smelling like heat too much around them may drive them to do more than teasing though the book said that only worked on other shifters. Humans were too dumb with smell.

 

There was no choice. Minseok had to go to the Fox House.

 

“Minseok, are you leaving already?” Lu Han asked as Minseok headed to the front door of the restaurant.

 

“Yeah. I promised Kyungsoo I would go get his shipment of wine making stuff. He hasn't been able to get it since the last cart came and he promised me a warm meal if I did.”

 

Lu Han smiled and nodded before going back to his work. Now that Minseok had an alibi, he hurried in the direction of the slums. He knew he was risking running into Mr. Jung, but he figured getting to the slums would be less dangerous than leaving. He wanted to ask Baekhyun to chaperone him back as an excuse to talk to the other fox shifter as well.

 

“You again,” the lady in the back said. “Well, you came on a free day this time, so if you can find one willing to let you up their skirt, have at it.”

 

Minseok frowned. “I just came to talk to Li Mi.”

 

The lady sighed. “Then choose here as your free lady. She doesn't take free shots, but since you don't want to have sex with your friend's mother, it should be fine.”

 

Minseok smiled at the lady and hurried in. He headed straight for Li Mi's room, but stopped hearing commotion inside. Red bloomed on his cheeks and he stood outside awkwardly understanding what kind of commotion it was. Down the hall he saw a door opened and turned away noticing the elder little Kim lord, Jongdae, emerge followed by Baekhyun. Kim Jongdae kissed the fox shifter's cheek before hurrying off and Baekhyun caught sight of him and scurried over.

 

“Trouble?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“No. I just want to talk with Li Mi.”

 

Baekhyun looked from the door then back at Minseok. “Sleep with her, no?”

 

“No,” Minseok agreed then laughed. “She's my lover's mother.”

 

“Lover~,” Baekhyun sang softly then grinned at Minseok.

 

The other fox shifter was teasing him. It made Minseok laugh again. “Hey, Baekhyun, can I ask you a question?”

 

Baekhyun nodded.

 

“You only have your seduction tail, correct? How do you use it?”

 

Baekhyun blinked at him for a while then nodded and turned to show the single bushy red tail. “Love. Makes more money.”

 

Minseok nodded. “But how? I...I want to seduce my lover.”  
  


Again, Baekhyun got that teasing grin. “Swish.”

 

“Swish?”

 

“Swish,” Baekhyun repeated then turned. He got on his hands and knees with his butt hi in the air then lifted his tail and wiggled his butt. He did it again when Minseok had no reaction, and Minseok understood he was making a joke.

 

“You're actually pretty silly, aren't you?”

 

Baekhyun righted himself and shrugged. The commotion in Li Mi's room suddenly stopped and Baekhyun pointed down the hall at his own door. “When done, come to me. Chaperone, yes?”

 

Minseok smiled and reached a hand up to ruffle Baekhyun's hair. “Yes, thank you.”

 

The door to Li Mi's room finally opened. Minseok turned away quickly recognizing the man coming out as a senior guard he had seen sometimes on patrols.

 

“You're here again? Don't tell me you let yourself get kidnapped again.”

 

“No, I just wanted to ask you something,” Minseok said and Baekhyun hurried back to his room.

 

“It's not about Yifan is it?”  
  


Minseok licked his lips. “It's about Yifan and me. I...I don't know how to seduce him.”

 

Li Mi lifted an eyebrow then grinned. “You want to seduce the man that every whore in this brothel would open up for even his dragon if that meant they could get a piece of him?”

 

Minseok's eyes widened. “You know about Yifan's Dragon Master status?”

 

“Everyone knows someone young guard got a Dragon Master status. I just assumed it was that fool of a son of mine. Suppose I was correct. Just bend over with your tail up and I'm sure he'll go in nice and smooth.”

 

Minseok shook his head. “No, I mean...we've already done it once, but....”

 

Li Mi laughed. “Aw, my son's shy? He'll come around.”

 

“But I'm in heat,” Minseok said in a loud whisper.

 

Li Mi nodded toward Baekhyun's room. “He's only turning fifteen, but with the life he's had, he gets it, too. Becomes silly. I quite like his personality during spring.”

 

“Will you help me?” Minseok asked.

 

Li Mi moved aside. “Come inside lover of my son and we'll _talk_.”

 


	16. How to Seduce Your Lover

**Chapter 16: How to Seduce Your Lover**

 

Yifan was tired when he got to Junmyeon's bookstore that night. All the guards had been held later than usual because of Duke Li and tomorrow Yifan and his group had night patrol on the perimeters of a mansion. Leaving Minseok to keep the bed warm by himself at night didn't settle well with Yifan and he didn't look forward to telling the fox shifter either. It wasn't like he got paid more just for working at night. He wouldn't get his raise until that veteran Dragon Master arrived in three days.

 

The streets were mostly clear tonight. There had been an early spring snowstorm a few days prior which Duke Li had used as the excuse for being so late from arriving on his scheduled time. It had brought back the mounds of snow as well as temperatures too cold to stay out long in willingly. As Yifan doubled checked the locks on the bookstore and outside cellar door, he vowed to take all the furs he could from the bed without leaving Minseok cold.

 

The usual window entrance to the cellar was propped opened. Yifan peeked inside and saw a fur coat wrapped Minseok sitting by Kyungsoo's fire brewing stand sipping something. Carefully, Yifan dropped down, closing the window with a high jump, something Minseok couldn't do even with his powers, or at least Yifan thought. Maybe if he used one of his elemental abilities, but Yifan's height was his only saving grace with Minseok. The other was stronger, quicker, and more powerful than him. Yifan loved Minseok either way, but he had always, since he first saw Minseok, wanted to take care of him. Even if Yifan knew otherwise, Minseok still looked like he could barely swat a fly.

 

“Oh, you're back late,” Minseok said, turning his head a bit. His silver eyes were big and glittered with the flames from the brewer.

 

Yifan ruffled Minseok's hair as he took a seat next to him. It was slightly damp as if the fox shifter had taken a bath only a few hours ago. “You shouldn't take baths at night, you'll catch a cold. It's not summer yet.”  
  


Minseok only shrugged and handed Yifan a small cup of a milky liquid. “Kyungsoo left the brewer on for us so it's fine. He also gave us a bit of one of his wines to drink.”

 

Yifan took the glass and sniffed it, his nose wrinkling. “How does it taste?”

 

“Terrible, but sweet. It'll warm you right up, though.”

 

Yifan took one sip. Minseok was right about it tasting horrible, but it left a pleasant after taste and he could feel the warmth running into his stomach. He tipped the rest of the glass into his mouth in the next sip and coughed. “Don't give me another glass.”  
  


“There isn't another,” Minseok said and stood. He went behind Yifan, small hands pressing onto Yifan's shoulders then slowly beginning to move. A massage. Yifan had not thought to ask Minseok to do such a thing before, but the fox shifter's small hands working into his muscles felt so good. He let out a low moan.

 

“You worked hard today,” Minseok said. His lips were against Yifan's ear and when he felt a small peck, Yifan smiled. He liked when Minseok kissed him first. They were small sweet kisses like a little animal showing affection.

 

Yifan turned his head and reached up behind Minseok. He grabbed a handful of Minseok's red hair and pulled him down into a proper kiss. Minseok's hands stilled on Yifan's shoulders and wrapped about his neck instead as he easily kissed back. Yifan pulled away when the warmth in his belly moved lower from their heated kiss.

 

“Yifan, come to bed,” Minseok said. He straightened up and grabbed Yifan's hands pulling him along. They stood at the foot of their bed pile and Minseok reached out beginning to undo Yifan's uniform. “I'll get you undressed and then you can lay down and I'll finish massaging.”

 

“What's with the sudden urge to massage me?” Yifan asked not complaining. He lifted his arms so Minseok could get at some of the more difficult buckles of his fancy guard wear.

 

“Lu Han said Yixing's lover always massages his hips, but I don't think he does a very good job of it because Yixing still limps around.”

 

“What can you expect from someone who's barely fourteen?”

 

“Who know who Yixing's lover is?” Minseok had finished undressing Yifan down to his breeches.

 

“I think it's Zitao.” Yifan laid down belly down on the bed pile and felt Minseok straddle him, hands pressing perfectly in all the right spots.

 

Suddenly, Minseok pulled away. “Yifan, turn around.”

 

Yifan did so only to see Minseok standing over him. As the fox shifter lowered back down to straddle Yifan again, Yifan noticed for the first time that under the big long fur coat Minseok wore, there was nothing but his creamy white skin. The fur slid easily off Minseok's tiny body and he settled on Yifan's stomach, tails and ears poking out. Those beautiful silver eyes bore into Yifan's and he closed his mouth to keep the watering in it from drooling down and making a mess of himself. Minseok leaned close to Yifan and it became hard to breath, but with each breath that lovely face took away, Yifan became aware of what was happening. This little fox was seducing him, using the attraction Yifan already held for him ten fold just like he had on Yifan's ninth birthday, but that had been innocent. This, this was going to lead to something most definitely sinful.

 

And Yifan could care less.

 

“You sneaky little...”Yifan began, but Minseok was too close and when he let out a giggle that rung in Yifan's ears like a soft bell, Yifan closed the gap between their lips.

 

He pushed his tongue in. Minseok never did that first and Yifan felt pride in him when the fox shifter yelped in surprise at the invading appendage, but he regained control, moving his tongue with Yifan's. He broke the kiss first and pressed his hands to Yifan's shoulders holding him down. Yifan easily laid there. He had no real desire to push Minseok away or deter him from moving kisses elsewhere on his body. Even when those sweet lips suckled at a nipple, Yifan was just convinced to do that all the time for Minseok. He could tell by the way Minseok's butt was now pressing against his hard bulge that he would be buried inside the fox shifter soon enough; Minseok just had a few things he wanted to do first.

 

Minseok moved his kisses back to Yifan's face, trailed a line to his ear and sucked on the lobe, riddled with piercings Yifan had given himself long ago. He hadn't though it would feel good fiddling with those, but he moaned despite himself and again when Minseok whispered into his ear, “I already stretched myself.”

 

The image of that had Yifan ready to pop out of his pants. “Minseok, I need inside you now.”

 

Minseok pecked Yifan's lips then turned. He bent his front half to fiddle with Yifan's breeches, bottom high in the air teasing above Yifan's face and he reached up, grabbing both firm buns in his hands. Minseok sputtered out moans as Yifan massaged the soft skin that barely fit into his large hands then squeezed hard when he felt lips against his free member.

 

“Minseok, I really do...ah...admire your bottom end back here, but if...watch your teeth...if you do that with your mouth, I'm never going to get inside you.”

 

Minseok pulled off him and sat up. Yifan took a quick breather to regain himself. Having that organ inside Minseok's mouth was never something he had thought about before. Now he wished he could have seen it, but now, with Minseok still straddling him, butt now pressing against his member again, Yifan wanted to see his fox shifter lover ride him.

 

Minseok sat up a bit more and scooted back until the tip of Yifan's member touched his entrance. Yifan could feel a wetness already coming from inside. Minseok must have found an oil to use. Oh did Yifan want to dream about that every night until he could actually see it. A sudden cry brought his attention to Minseok's face. There were tears in those silver eyes and Minseok's ears were flat against his head. His nine tails were splayed out like a fan behind him as he teased himself on Yifan's member.

  
“Yifan...Yifan, I need you. Please, Yifan.”

 

Yifan moved his hands to Minseok's thighs. He loved the way his fingers pressed into the soft firmness of them, the softness Yifan use to think was childlike, but it was heaven. He rubbed Minseok's thighs and stared at his lover with smiling eyes. “I want to be in you Minseok. Don't make me beg.”

 

The fox shifter smiled then finally lowered himself. Warm and wet, the sensations made them both moan and Yifan couldn't help but move before he was told to. It was only his second time and this time he was beyond simple desire. He was full on lusting. Minseok only gave a couple of uncomfortable whimpers before bracing his hands on Yifan's belly and moving himself.

 

Yifan watched between Minseok's arms where he could see his member moving in and out of Minseok's hole. It was disgusting in the most erotic way. Yifan hadn't actually seen their connection the first time. He had been focused on the pleasure and Minseok's face. But, now he watched it intently, loving it, wanting it to never end. He thrust up, harder, quicker, hand held tight to Minseok's hips helping him move. Minseok was a frenzy on top of Yifan, swiveling his hips along with moving up and down. When Yifan finally looked away from their connection and to Minseok's face, he almost came. The fox shifter was blushing pink, silver eyes hazy and lidded, and mouth opened softly moaning Yifan's name. His body was a trembling mess and he looked as if he'd cum any second.

 

“Just a bit more, Minseok,” Yifan said and let go of one of Minseok's hips to trail his hand up and lightly stroke a soft ear.

 

Minseok gave out a sort of purr before shivering and shot across yifan's chest. Yifan lifted his legs, bending them and Minseok fell back against them. Yifan used that leverage to thrust higher still inside, bouncing the spent Minseok on his lap. The sensitive fox shifter yelped in pleasure until finally Yifan spurted up into him. He watched some of it trickle out of their connection before grabbing Minseok and bringing him to his chest to hold tight as they both calmed down.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Minseok woke the next morning with a glowing tingle throughout his body. He felt a heavy hand on his stomach and smiled as he looked at it. His eyes followed the long arm that led to his lover's body splayed out beside him faced down. It was amusing to Minseok that they only woke up so far apart after being so close together and he felt proud that Yifan could be so completely spent that he had to take up all of the bed just from making love with Minseok.

 

Minseok's attention went back to Yifan's hand and he lifted it starting to play with the long digits. He remembered how they had pushed into his soft skin as Yifan's need thrust up harder and faster into him. Minseok had to say he loved it. At one point in time he had hated still having soft skin and being so small in frame even though he was ten times as strong and fast as Yifan, but now he understood why he was like this. In order to seduce the person he needed, he had to be appealing to them. Yifan had a soft spot for small soft things, he had caught his lover as a child stealing a fluffy white rabbit from a cage when Grandmother had planned to cook it and had even climbed into his hiding place with him. They had kept the rabbit as a pet for a while until it ran away.

 

“Minseok,” Yifan mumbled in his sleep and turned to his side reaching out. The hand Minseok was playing with grabbed at him and Minseok laughed entwining their fingers together and moving onto Yifan's chest.

 

Li Mi had been right. She had given Minseok a few pointers then showed him how to massage a guard and also a few ways to move his hips. On their way back, Baekhyun had tried to explain how to use seduction as a power. Minseok still wasn't sure if he'd done it yet. All he had really done was urge more yes from Yifan than no, but maybe that was seduction. Either way, Minseok would apologize for it, but only if Yifan didn't leave him for another week and a half.

 

“Yifan,” he said softly, “I'm sorry.”

 

“What are you sorry about?” Yifan asked, his voice cracking with sleep.

 

“For seducing you.” Minseok placed a kiss of apology on Yifan's chest.

 

Yifan moved his free hand to Minseok's hair and combed through it. “Don't apologize. I knew you were in heat.”

 

“It's not just because I'm in heat. I'm not going to get pregnant or anything. I'm just twice as horny which means I want you twice as much as I usually do and I want you a lot, Yifan. Don't be so shy anymore and I'll try and do the same,” Minseok said.

 

“But if I do that then I won't get to see you seduce me anymore,” Yifan chuckled.

 

Minseok nibbled on Yifan's shoulder. “Don't get addicted to that. I'm not even sure I did it right.”

 

Suddenly, Minseok was on his back with Yifan above him. Yifan's sleepy face had a lazy smirk that sent pleasant tingles through Minseok's body. He leaned down and kissed along Minseok's jaw to his ear and whispered, “I can't get the image of you preparing yourself out of my mind.”

 

Minseok gasped and lightly punched Yifan's arm. “And you're not going to ever see it, Wu Yifan!”

 

Yifan laughed and rolled off. He pushed his blond bangs back and winked at Minseok. “If you say so. Can you go into work late today? I have night duty. And you should skip tomorrow. I have to go see Ace.”

 

“Your dragon?” Minseok asked and sat up scooting closer to Yifan.

 

“Yeah, my lover should meet him, right?”

 

“Your lover would love to meet him.” Minseok quickly pecked Yifan's lips. “I love you.”

 

Yifan reached up and lightly stroked Minseok's hair. “I love you, too.”

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

 

With the spring sun making the air around them hotter, Minseok wished he had knocked off a couple undershirts before leaving that morning. Yifan had come in before the sun rose still dressed in his guard armor and coat and shook Minseok awake. Ace, Yifan's dragon, was a few hours walk up their old mountain. If they wanted to make it back to the city before the restaurant across the street closed, they would have to leave now. It had been cold when they left, but the hiking and the anxiety building inside Minseok was making him sweat. He had been excited at first about meeting Yifan's dragon, it was said to be a honor and he would be the first to actually be introduced, and as the master's lover above all things, but as the dragon's soft roars got louder, he remembered the day Grandmother had died.

 

Yifan slowed his steps as they got farther up the mountain. He handed Minseok their water pouch and slung an arm around Minseok's shoulders. Minseok could feel him watching him as he drank, eyes soft, like he knew what Minseok was thinking. When Minseok handed the pouch back, Yifan quickly pecked his cheek.

 

“Don't be scared, Minseok.”

 

“I'm not. I don't scare easily.”

 

“Then don't make such a worried face,” Yifan said. “You look as if you might be sick. Ace isn't the same dragon we saw five years ago. He won't dare hurt you.”

 

Minseok sighed. “I trust your word, but I don't know if I can trust a dragon.”

 

Yifan moved his hold to Minseok's waist. Minseok shivered when Yifan leaned down and nuzzled against his neck. “You can trust my dragon, Minseok. He would protect you before he ever protected another human. I can feel it. We're connected now in a weird way. He moves mountains every day and every time he's on a different part, but I always know just where to find him. And sometimes I can feel him nudging at my mind. And,” Yifan chuckled, “when we make love, he becomes very jealous.”

 

Minseok smiled and turned his head to quickly kiss Yifan. “Jealous of me?”

 

“Jealous of us. My poor dragon's a virgin. He came here looking for a mate, the poor thing.”  
  


Minseok pouted. “Poor thing indeed. You'll have to find him one one day.”

 

Yifan agreed and reached down, taking Minseok's hand in his. “Ace is coming down to meet us now. He knows you're a fox, but don't do anything shifter like encase a guard is around. They leave food on the mountains for him because they're curious, but he only eats it sometimes.”

 

The heavy wind coming down the mountain told Minseok the dragon was approaching. He held tight to Yifan's hand and looked to the sky. A green mass in the blue gray expanse of clouds above them soared down. Minseok ducked his head as a large wing passed only feet above his head then turned to see a large beautiful green dragon slide to a stop behind them. It shook itself out, stretched its long leathery wings before folding them then picked up a front leg licking it with it's snake like tongue like a cat did before giving itself a bath.

 

Ace was a lean thing, but its chest was broad and face narrow. Minseok thought it resembled its master and when amber eyes, large and jewel like, landed on him, he almost melted with the intensity of affection they showed. He scooted closer to Yifan, head laying against his shoulder and heard the dragon let out a sound close to a cat's purr.

 

“He likes you,” Yifan said.

 

“I noticed that,” Minseok said. Those large affectionate eyes unnerved him. “Does your dragon, by chance, have a crush on me?”

 

Yifan laughed. “You're not human so I wouldn't say it's impossible.” He reached a hand out and the dragon approached them with slow heavy steps.

 

“Should I feel flattered, or should I worry that you'll be eaten?” Minseok asked. He could smell the sulfur on the dragon now as he craned its head for Yifan to caress.

 

“He wouldn't dare. Besides, you're too small for him to mate.”

 

Minseok made a face at that mental image.

 

“Come, pet him. Ace loves being pampered.”

 

Minseok stared at the giant lizard head in front of him. The dragon let out a breath and Minseok could smell heavy smoke, but he carefully reached out a hand and the dragon nudged its nose against it. Surprisingly, the creature's green scales were soft and smooth. Minseok was amazed by how durable they were, not at all like armor but like an impenetrable blanket. The dragon began its purring noise again.

 

“Can we fly?” Minseok asked.

 

“One day I'll bring you up here to fly. We'll make a date out of it.”

 

“So you haven't learned to fly yet then?”

 

Yifan made a face and Minseok laughed. He stopped petting Ace to turn to Yifan, getting on his tip toes to wrap his arms around the taller boy's neck. “Well then, when you learn to fly, take me flying. He'll let me fly with you, right?”

 

“He'd probably let you fly without me,” Yifan said then leaned down and captured Minseok's lips, arms going around his waist to pull him close.

 

They were both suddenly knocked to the thin layer of snow on the ground. They rolled a bit before looking, still holding onto each other, to see Ace let out a breath of smoke and turn its back to them like an angry child.

 

“He doesn't like us kissing in front of him,” Yifan mused.

 

Minseok hummed and turned to Yifan. “Too bad.” Then he lunged and began the kiss again.


	17. Assassin's Creed

**Chapter 17: Assassin's Creed**

 

It was good to finally be out of the mansion's courtyard for guard duty. Yifan and his group had been kept walking around the perimeter of the mansion for a week now while the duke visited, doubling the guard they usually had in the mansion's perimeter. Annoyance had built up every time a group of indoor guards or servants from the duke's home passed and saw him. They were still going on about his blond hair. After the trainer came and gave him the go ahead for his dragon, Yifan had thought any talk of him would be about that, not his hair or who his mother was and this and that and he was on the verge of buying dye. Minseok's hair and eyes had always stood out more to Yifan, but the little fox shifter managed to get around just fine, Yifan really didn't understand.

 

“I'm so glad we have finally been let free,” Chanyeol cheered as they walked about the market. “It's so boring just walking around the same area over and over again. And we don't get to walk in groups so it's twice as boring.”

 

“I don't know, I kind of liked not hearing your whining,” Zitao teased.

 

“How much longer is he staying?” Sehun asked.

 

“Another couple weeks, a month, probably until the weather warms up,” Yifan answered.

 

“Well, he can't stay too much longer. I heard he had a meeting with a widow. I think he's getting another consort. This one has had children before,” Chanyeol explained.

 

“When is he going to realize he's just too old to have anymore children? He should have started ten years ago. Isn't there a little blonde girl running about that's rumored to be his?” Zitao said.

 

“That little girl's his?” Yifan asked. He had caught sight of the little girl again last week. Her mother had been yelling at her for going outside.

 

“That's what they say. The Kim family isn't royal so there would be no blond bastards from them,” Zitao explained.

 

Chanyeol suddenly growled out in frustration. “I don't want to end up like the duke!”

 

“What are you on about, Chanyeol?” Yifan asked.

 

“He doesn't have any children. He took to long to do the deed. You guys all already did it, I still haven't. I'm going to end up like the duke.”

 

Yifan laughed. “The duke probably has done the deed since young, he just hasn't had a legitimate child. He took too long to get married.”

 

“Yeah, at least you already have someone you know is willing to do it with you,” Zitao said waving at Sehun who had fallen silent for a while. “Just wait another year for him to grow up and you guys can go loose it to each other in some corner. We'll wait and guard you even.”

 

Chanyeol frowned and looked away from Zitao. Sehun tripped the other boy silently.

 

They had made love again, Minseok and Yifan. They did it coming back from visiting Ace and again only a few days ago. Though Minseok always looked like he was expecting it every night, Yifan had made a sort of schedule of when they both couldn't handle not being touched. He didn't want to overdo it with Minseok and he didn't want Junmyeon to kick them out yet. They had the money now to move out, but Yifan hadn't found a decent place to live. The walls were either too thin or they charged twice as much for two beds and wouldn't give Yifan only one because they were both men. The girls got to share beds.

 

“How did dragon training go, by the way?” Chanyeol asked. “When are you going to show us this Ace of yours. Zitao got to see him.”

 

Yifan shrugged. “I flew the other day. Shot a couple arrows. There's really not much to it. You guys can meet him when I actually get to take him on a mission.”

 

“He's big and green,” Zitao added. “And has a crush on Yifan's lover.”

 

The other two boys laughed.

 

“Isn't your Minseok tiny?” Chanyeol asked and laughed harder at the image.

 

Yifan rolled his eyes and walked ahead of the group. “He's not tiny, we're all just giants.”

 

They all laughed again. Yifan was going to join them when he suddenly felt something whiz by his head. He stopped and looked around. He turned and saw Chanyeol looking down at his feet where a small dagger had almost impaled his shoe. Sehun was immediately by his side pulling him away and Yifan reached for his sword, but didn't pull it out. He looked through the crowd of people at the market trying to find someone carelessly throwing daggers, but could see no one. He could feel them though.

 

“Yifan,” Zitao said quietly next to Yifan, “coming up behind you.”

 

Yifan turned just as another dagger fell to their feet. He went to bend down and pick it up then suddenly there was a blade at his throat, pressing in. He grabbed it just in time to keep it from slicing his throat opened and kicked back. The person pulled away and Yifan watched Zitao go after him.

 

“Zitao, wait!” Yifan yelled. He glanced back to see Sehun still righting a frightened Chanyeol and told them to wait there before going after Zitao. He found the younger boy pummeling a dark hooded figure with a broom he must have picked up from a stall and pulled it away from him. “He can't just beat people up in the streets.”

 

Zitao turned, anger in his eyes. “He was going to kill you!”

 

“You can't kill him right now. He has to be questioned.” Yifan looked down at the man. He was trying to crawl away. Yifan kicked lightly at his side to turn the man onto his back, but as he did, the man grabbed for his shoe, pulling him down and then was gone. Yifan righted himself and pulled out his bow and arrow, but he couldn't see the man anymore in the crowd.

 

“Who was that?” Chanyeol asked coming up to them.

 

“I thought I told you and Sehun to stay,” Yifan said.

 

Sehun scoffed. “Like we listen to you. Who was it?”

 

Zitao leaned down and picked up a small pouch, opening it then quickly closing it. “Poison. My guess is that was an assassin. What did you do to get a bounty on your head, Yifan?”

 

An assassin? Yifan didn't have a clue.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

 

Minseok dashed around the cellar picking up the remnants of drinking with Kyungsoo. The younger boy had got into using Minseok as his personal taste tester, and it seemed he had quite a few bottles that needed to be tested lately. Seeing as Junmyeon's birthday was arriving, Minseok figured Kyungsoo was just trying to find the best bottle to present his patron with. It was a cute thought so Minseok had agreed, but by agreeing, he had developed a taste for the stuff himself. Most of what Kyungsoo made was sweet and with Minseok's heat still active, the warmth it left in his belly made the nights he went without making love with Yifan easier to deal with, but he didn't dare tell Yifan about the drinking. He didn't think Yifan would approve, though for all Minseok knew, Yifan could be out drinking at taverns with his fellow guards.

 

Yifan had been annoyed the past couple days, Minseok could tell. He had been annoyed ever since the duke had arrived. Minseok had thought it was to do with being a Dragon Master and getting too much attention that way, but Minseok was wondering now if Yifan's appearance stood out more than his own. He had heard Yifan mumbling about his blond hair and remembered talking to Yifan's mother about his father. She said she did not know who his father was, but he definitely wasn't a Dragon Master, not that he couldn't have Dragon Master blood in him, though. Minseok suspected Li Mi knew more than she was saying, but Minseok wasn't going to chance another trip to the Fox House when Mr. Jung's friends in the restaurant were still flirting with him. He had only chanced it the last time out of dire need to have Yifan inside of him.

 

“Minseok.”

 

The fox shifter perked up at the call of his name. He turned his head to see a long leg coming through the cellar window followed by the black coat of the guard uniform that his lover was dressed in. Yifan shook the last of the spring snow from his body and turned to Minseok with a heartbreaking smile. Minseok returned it and bounced over smiling sweetly at Yifan.

 

“Welcome back,” Minseok said.

 

Yifan reached out and brought Minseok to him in a sweet hug, face planted in Minseok's hair. “Hi, how was work?”

 

“Same as usual,” Minseok said and nuzzled back. “You?”

 

Yifan let out a sigh. “Not good.”

 

“Oh, what happened? Did you do bad with Ace today?”

 

Yifan pulled away and went to stand by Kyungsoo's brewer. “No, I didn't do dragon training today. I had city patrol.”

 

“Better than mansion patrol,” Minseok said and earned a grin from Yifan.

 

“It was good to get out, but I should have been more aware that the city would be twice as dangerous with the duke within its walls.”

 

“What do you mean?” Minseok asked. He went off to a corner to get some food he had prepared for Yifan when he was cooking in the restaurant.

 

“I was almost killed today, Minseok.”

 

Minseok's heart clenched and he held the food firmly as he headed back. “Oh, but you're fine, right? Is there a wound I need to treat?”

 

Yifan settled on the floor and pulled Minseok down beside him. He took the food from Minseok, set it aside, and cupped Minseok's face, kissing him softly. “No, I'm fine, but the guy got away. It was an assassin according to Zitao.”

 

“An assassin for who?” Minseok started pulling the food out and setting it up.

 

“Don't know. Chanyeol was teasing that I was probably the wrong target. They got me mixed up with one of the duke's actual entourage because of the blond hair.”

 

Minseok turned and reached up tugging a lock of it. “I never thought your hair was weird. I thought mine would be.”

 

Yifan reached out and ruffled Minseok's hair. “You're taking all of this awfully well.”

 

Minseok keened toward Yifan's hand. “Hmm, well it's not as if I didn't know being a guard would be dangerous, and living up in the mountains has always been dangerous. You can take care of yourself, and you're not going to die easily. I mean, you stared down a dragon.”

 

“That I did,” Yifan said and let his hand drag down to caress Minseok's face. “You cooked this?”

 

Minseok smiled happily. “I cooked it just for us, don't tell Yixing.”

 

“You're warm,” Yifan said.

 

Minseok looked away embarrassed. “You caught me. I've been drinking.”

 

Yifan raised a brow. “Drinking? You haven't been sneaking into Kyungsoo's stash have you?”

 

“No, Kyungsoo's been putting the stuff down my throat. I'm taste testing.”

 

“Well don't get yourself drunk.”

 

Minseok nodded and moved closer to Yifan, nuzzling his head against his lover's shoulder. “Yifan~~~.”

 

“Are you drunk?” Yifan asked.

 

“A little, I liked one of the bottles Kyungsoo gave me, but Yifan~~~.”

 

“What?”

 

Minseok nipped Yifan's shoulder playfully. “You're going to make love to me tonight.”

 

“Am I?”

 

Minseok hummed and nodded.

 

“And if I don't?”  
  


With a glint in his silver eyes, Minseok crawled into Yifan's lap. “I'll seduce you.”

 

Yifan's hands went to Minseok's waist as he leaned his head against Minseok's. “I'd like to see you try.”

 

It was in the after glow that Yifan brought up the assassination again, Minseok tucked safely in his arms.

 

“Do you think maybe I was the target?”

 

“Of what?”

 

“The assassin. No one but the duke had blond hair and the duke's hair isn't even blond anymore.”

 

Minseok sighed and kissed Yifan's chest. “Maybe they thought the duke would still be young or that he had a son.”

 

“The duke said I looked a lot like his younger brother.”

 

Minseok's stomach tightened. “Maybe you are related to royalty. It wouldn't be that bad if your father was a royal bastard, would it?”

 

Yifan sighed, but shook his head. “No, it doesn't matter who he was, but...what did Li Mi say?”

 

Minseok sighed and closed his eyes. “Didn't I tell you? She said she doesn't know.”

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Minseok wiped sweat from his forehead with a flour covered rag. Yixing had put him in the kitchen after he had gotten in a fight with Mr. Jung's friends again. Apparently the night before, Mr. Jung had come to the restaurant looking for Minseok yelling for his 'slut' to come out and the other diners had overheard. Lu Han said he had literally been kicked out of every restaurant outside of the slums now. The upper class restaurants didn't give two looks at a measly bank owner and overprotective fathers would shoot him down if he came back to their restaurants so he was only left trying to crawl back in here. Yixing confessed he use to leave big tips for Lu Han, and they would love to have those tips back along with all the friends Mr. Jung use to bring, but Yixing also knew Mr. Jung would corner Lu Han.

 

Honestly, Minseok understood the attraction to the deer shifter. He looked youthful and had a beauty that outweighed gender, and he couldn't fight. Minseok had witnessed that once with a drunk diner Yixing and he had kicked out. He knew the moves, but had no strength to back it up, and his deer genes left him stunned most of the time. Minseok was nothing like that. He couldn't understand Mr. Jung's attraction to him since obviously the man wanted a woman. Because he was a fox shifter, Minseok was on the small side, pale, and maybe a bit soft, but he didn't think he looked like a girl, he didn't think he was even half as pretty as Lu Han, and if he hadn't lived with Yifan half his life, he would wonder why the blond was even in love with him.

 

Those thoughts plagued Minseok as he rolled out another loaf of bread hearing the cheering from the dinning hall as Lu Han and Yixing chose to entertain their guests to cover up the earlier spat. How much longer would he be able to work here at the restaurant? Yifan had been looking for a more permanent place to live, and now with his Dragon Master status, there was a wider range of where that could be. Certainly, Yifan would not let Minseok keep working here, at least not once he heard from Lu Han or Yixing about the fights. Minseok wished Yifan wasn't so worried over him, it would take forever before he would let Minseok find another job, but he understood why. The moment Minseok got found out, they wouldn't be able to stay here anymore, that was if Yifan was willing to give up everything he had accomplished for Minseok.

 

Minseok wished they were still on the mountain.

 

“Is the stew done?” Yixing called from the door way.

 

Minseok stopped rolling dough and wiped his hands on his apron going over to the stove to check the boiling pot of lamb stew. “Just about. Another ten minutes and they can have it boiling hot if they're that impatient.”

 

“Well, what's ready?”

 

“I can fry bacon and there's bread.”

 

Yixing growled softly. “Get the meat buns warmed up then. I'd hate to have to feed the supper meals early but we've got a big evening rush today.”

 

Minseok hummed and went to get the meat buns out of the snowbox Yixing used to store meals ahead of time which was almost empty now that mid-spring had arrived. He had been snappy today, they all had. Yixing waving everyone off, Lu Han jumping when anyone called him, and Minseok being sarcastic and picking fights with the diners. He had thought maybe his attitude was just from his heat, but the weeks since Yifan had come back a Dragon Master had mostly left Minseok thoroughly loved. They had a good system going. Minseok didn't know what was making him so on edge today other than the teasing and knowing Mr. Jung had come calling for him.

 

Something just felt wrong.

 

“Hey, if you've got things made, will you come out on the floor now? Lu Han's being ueseless.”

 

Minseok turned to see Yixing leaning against the door frame to the kitchen. “What do you mean?”

 

“The lord's son hasn't been by to visit in weeks and you're aware of their relationship I'm guessing.”

 

“You know?” Minseok asked.

 

“Of course. Who do you think sets people up? Either way, he's moping about being used. I told him that idiot brat is just stuck in the mansion because of the duke.”

 

“The duke left last week,” Minseok said.

 

“Yeah, but there's been a lot of talk going up there about heirs and such. The lord takes over the dukedom if the duke dies. He's actually been ill, that's why he doesn't travel so much.”

 

Minseok frowned. Yifan had been more miserable lately, but he always seemed fine the moment Minseok kissed him. “Yeah sure, I'll take the floor.”

 

Yixing held up a finger. “But only if you promise not to start a fight. A girl I can defend, but you, you're a lot stronger than you look.”

 

“Alright, understood. Send Lu Han in and I'll show him where everything is that I've prepared.”

 

It was a few minutes later before Lu Han entered the kitchen. He really did appear like a frightened deer and Minseok's face softened.

 

“Lu Han, do you want to talk before I go out there?” he asked.

 

Lu Han shook his head then stopped. “Actually, will you come out to the back with me.”

 

Minseok agreed and went through the back door. “I'm sure little lord Jongin is stuck in his tower, Lu Han. Yixing said you were worrying over him. I can even ask Yifan for you if you want.”

 

“No, no, I can see Jongin soon,” Lu Han said following Minseok.

 

Minseok smiled. “Then you're nervous about seeing him?”

 

“I wish you would stop talking about it. It's bad enough Yixing knows.”

 

Minseok immediately turned hearing such words from the deer shifter. “What do you mean?”

 

Lu Han had his gaze on the dirt, not meeting his eyes with Minseok's. “I mean I can't be with Jongin if everyone knows. If he's going to take me as a lover, it has to be quietly, Minseok. No one can know, Minseok. But, they'll let me go now if I do this.”

 

Minseok saw Lu Han glance behind Minseok and slowly, Minseok did the same. Three guards came from the shadows, chains in their hands. He immediately turned back to Lu Han, tears in his eyes.

 

“Lu Han, why?”

 

Lu Han lifted his head, tears in his eyes as well, spilling over already and he crumbled to the ground. “I'm sorry, Minseok. I had to turn you in, I had to.”


	18. Fox on Trial

**Chapter 18: Fox on Trial**

 

“Heard they're thinking about making Mr. Jung the next lord.”

 

“I doubt he would last more than a month. No, the king will just send another rich bastard up here if the lord takes over the dukedom.”

 

“They say there's an heir.”

 

“Not any legitimate one, that's for sure.”

 

“An illegitimate royal blooded heir is better than putting Mr. Rich n' Mighty up on that pedestal.”

 

“They're going to need to find him soon then. Duke Li was coughing up blood before he left.”

 

“Who finds him? Duke Li or Lord Kim? Two very different things will happen depending on which it is.”

 

“Yeah, just look what happened to that maid's girl.”

 

Yifan cringed hearing the group of guards from the other table he was eating lunch and talk about the recent murder of the golden haired girl Yifan sometimes saw playing just outside the mansion walls just after the duke had left. Apparently, the ten year old really had been his daughter. Ten years ago had been the last time he had been potent, but now he had five wives barren as their wedding night, wives that would transfer to Lord Kim as soon as Duke Li killed over. Yifan found it disgusting.

 

“Hey, Little Dragon Master,” one of the guards from the other table called. “You should be careful out there, with that blond hair of yours, Lord Kim's assassins might try going after you, too.”

 

A shiver ran up Yifan's spine. They were too late with those words. Yifan had began to wonder if the assassin from the other day had indeed been after him. Zitao, Chanyeol, and Sehun seemed to think so. They made a show of it by standing like a shield around him. Yifan was just tired. He wanted to go home and make love to Minseok and forget about all of this in the fox shifter's embrace.

 

Yifan stood and headed for the practice area. He couldn't eat another bite with his head swimming like this. Just as he picked up his sword, a group of indoor guards showed up in the arena looking every bit as pretentious and angry as they had when Yifan walked into the mansion for the first time almost a month ago to meet Duke Li.

 

“Wu Yifan,” one of them called. “We're here for Wu Yifan.”

 

Yifan turned about to respond when Kangin walked over to them.

 

“What's this about,” he asked.

 

One of the indoor guards looked Kangin up and down and pulled out a royal scroll flipping it opened. “By royal decree, one Wu Yifan has been charged with treason to his master.”

 

Yifan's eyes widened. Treason? What had he done? Was Minseok alright? Treason wouldn't be his charge if they had found out about Minseok.

 

“That's ridiculous. Wu Yifan is a Dragon Master. He has a higher rank than all of us,” Kangin argued.

 

“Not yet he doesn't,” the indoor guard said and rolled back up the scroll. “And we're taking him in before he can use that to get away.”

 

Two other guards came up behind Yifan and tried to grab him. Yifan quickly pulled away. “What have I done?”

 

“Your very existence goes against Lord Kim's wishes. You'll get your full list of grievances there. Come quietly or we'll have to use force.”

 

Yifan ground his teeth together. He knew it had all been too good to be true. They needed to leave. They would leave. Yifan would find Minseok and they would flee on Ace. They would travel where snow didn't last through spring, where shifters still existed to some extent.

 

“No,” Yifan said firmly then turned and started running.

 

“Get him!” the indoor guards yelled, but the other guards hesitated and that was all Yifan needed to get away.

 

Afternoon left the streets full and Yifan headed straight to the diner. He went in the backway only to find Yixing sat outside sipping wine and staring up at the sky. Yifan felt his heart drop.

 

“Where's Minseok?” Yifan asked.

 

Yixing jumped hearing Yifan's voice. Instantly, his face was covered in grief. “The mansion. Probably the jail.”

 

“Why, did he get into another fight?”

 

Yixing raised a brow and took another sip of his drink. “You knew about that?”

 

“Some of the guards come here. Was he...”

 

Yixing nodded. “Lu Han turned him in.”

 

“I thought they were friends!” Yifan felt anger on top of all his confusion.

 

“Well, if it's any consideration, he didn't have too many choices. Lu Han left, too, so you'll have to go back to the mansion if you want to beat him up. I just came outside and saw Lu Han a crying mess with a piece of signed paper in his hands then he left.”

 

Yifan suddenly punched the wall above Yixing's head. The restaurant owner's son didn't even flinch.

 

“This isn't fair. We have to leave and now I have to break Minseok out of jail, too?”

 

Yixing swirled his drink. “Zitao told me about the assassination attempt and about the death of your little sister.”

 

“Little sister? I don't have siblings,” Yifan said.

 

“Perhaps that's true. Your father could have been a different royal. You did grow up in a mountain after all. Lord Kim is a desperate man.”

 

Yifan agreed. “Where are the cellars, Yixing. We need to leave now. They're trying to charge me with treason before my Dragon Master papers come.”

 

“Ah, treason. That's probably about all they could frame you with. The cellars are in the east dungeon near the chopping block. If you get there fast enough, you can find Minseok before they chop his tails off...or his head.”

 

“Don't talk like that!” Yifan yelled and grabbed Yixing's wrist making him spill his wine.

 

Yixing pulled his arm away. “Don't touch me. Without Lu Han or Minseok we can't run this restaurant, so you're not the only one having a hard time right now. And once they find out there was a fox shifter here, do you think we'll even be able to try to continue to work? I really don't want to live as a guard's 'wife', but I refuse to go to the Fox House.”

 

Yifan was surprised by the ferocity in Yixing's eyes. “I'm sorry, I just...I love Minseok, but we can't stay here.”

 

Yixing stood and wiped himself of spilled wine. “Is there anything important down in Junmyeon's cellar?”

 

“Money, fur...a book. Mainly just the money and the book.”

 

Yixing nodded. “I'll keep those for you. If I see either of you again, I'll give them to you.”

 

“Thank you, Yixing.”

 

Yifan quickly turned and headed back to the mansion. Now, what was the quickest way to get into the cellars and find Minseok?

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

The dungeons were dark, cold, and stank of old rat urine. Minseok sat in a corner of his cell nursing a sprained wrist and regretting not running away. He should have used his fox powers and fled, but what about Yifan. He couldn't just leave his lover alone like that. What if they went after him next? And Minseok had been angry. He felt he should have never trusted Lu Han. Deer shifters were weak hearted and to think he would hand Minseok over just so he could be the consort to a future lord, it all infuriated Minseok. He couldn't allow the charges to be made true. There was no way of proving Minseok was a fox shifter. Others had red hair and colored eyes and others were just as small and soft as him. He wouldn't use his powers until he had to, but the thought of escaping without Yifan left him heartbroken.

 

Minseok rolled down his sleeve to look at his injured arm. Faint marks from the dog bite when he was seven and first met Yifan glowed silver in the dim light of the dungeon cell. Had it been ten years already?. The fox shifter sighed and leaned against a wall. He had outlived his family by ten years. Maybe that was good enough. He almost felt like giving up. It was lonely down here even if he had only been in the dungeons a few hours. If he could escape with just his tails being cut off, Minseok felt like he would. Being sent to the Fox House wouldn't be so bad. He could hide in Li Mi's room until Yifan found them, but without his shifter tail, Minseok wouldn't be able to hide. Without his tails, Minseok would be useless. He would be nothing more than a whore bag. He shivered and held himself close.

 

Why didn't he just escape now?

 

The dungeon doors suddenly opened and Minseok could hear struggling coming down the hall. He crawled to the bars of his cell and peaked out catching site of blond hair struggling against three guards. Suddenly, warm dark eyes met his and Minseok froze as the new prisoner was put into the cell next to hiss.

 

“Tch, not very good at escaping are you? Roaming about the mansion like a dumb. Royal bastard.”

 

The guard spit at the cell and knocked an armored wrist against Minseok's bars as he passed. Minseok backed up and waited until the guards were gone before going back to his bars and trying to see the person in the other cell. “Yifan?”

 

There was shuffling and then a hand appeared reaching over the wall between their cells. “Minseok.”

 

Minseok immediately grabbed his lover's hand and felt like crying, but he didn't. He couldn't let anyone see how shaken up he was. “Yifan, I'm sorry.”

 

“Sorry about what?”

 

“I'm sorry we're here now.”

 

Yifan chuckled and tightened his hold on Minseok's hand. “I'm just glad I found you. Yixing told me about what happened. I wish I could hit that Lu Han.”

 

“You're not the only one, Yifan. I'm sorry you got caught, too.”

 

“My getting caught has nothing to do with you. I was already running when I went looking for you, Minseok. I couldn't escape without you with me.”

 

Minseok smiled. He could never leave with Yifan, either. “Why did you need to escape?”

 

“You know that assassination you said was not something to worry over?”

 

Minseok frowned.

 

“It's something we should have worried over.”

 

Minseok lowered his head and his grip on Yifan's hand slackened. “I'm sorry, I never thought...”

 

Yifan quickly grabbed Minseok's hand tighter. “No, no one would have ever thought that. I never thought anything of my blond hair, Minseok, but maybe we should think about it. Did Li Mi really say she did not know who my father was?”

 

“Yes, that's all she said. I think there were many men, but she didn't say which she even thought may have been the father of her child. I think she may have lied, though.”

 

“That's probably true. A fourteen year old maid wouldn't become a whore so easily.”

 

The cell was quiet for a few minutes. Minseok tried to enjoy the warmth of Yifan's hand in his.

 

“You know, Minseok, I think I had a sister.”

 

“A sister?”

 

Yifan's voice held a sort of regret as he talked. “There was a maid's daughter with blond hair. They said she was the duke's last child. The duke is an old man who married much too late in life. His last visit was about ten years ago. That's how old the girl was.”

 

“Was? How old is she now?” Minseok asked.

 

“Dead. She was assassinated after the duke left.”

 

Minseok gasped. “But she was a girl? What claim to a dukedom would she have?”

 

Yifan sighed. “If she was to grow into an adult, her son would have become duke.”

 

“If the lord knew that, he could have just made her marry one of his sons.”

 

“I don't think Lord Kim's all that smart.”

 

“Why do you think she was your sister?”

 

Yifan sighed. “I met the duke. He wanted to talk about my dragon. He said I looked an awful lot like his younger brother.”

 

“So you're the duke's nephew?”

 

“No, his brother died very young. He was sickly. It wouldn't be odd to resemble your uncle, though. They're trying to charge me with treason before my Dragon Master license comes. They'd have to deal with the court then and rumors would reach the duke.”

 

Minseok nibbled his lip. Yifan might be a duke's heir. Yifan might be royalty. “If you get out of here and ask Li Mi about it, and if she tells you the truth and the truth is the rumor, what should I do?”

 

Yifan stroked Minseok's wrist. “You will come with me. Whether I am just a runaway, some royal bastard's bastard, or the heir to a royal seat, come with me, Minseok. I love you.”

 

Minseok felt his body shake, but kept his sob silent. “You would keep a fox shifter with you? How?”

 

“I won't let them kill you, Minseok. I have nothing more than you. Nothing could be as important. So you, don't let them get you. Snow falls on the sleeping fox.”

 

“And the wolf covers his nose,” Minseok finished and a small smile curved his lips. “You've learned to use the saying correctly.”

 

“No, it just felt like the right time to say it.”

 

Suddenly, the dungeon doors opened again. Minseok pulled his hand away and hid in the corner of his cell. Heavy footsteps came close and stopped at the bars in front of him and keys were pushed into the lock.

 

“The lord doesn't have time to deal with you, little fox. We're going to go ahead and chop your head off so we don't have to deal with you later,” the guard said and Minseok was grabbed, being dragged out of the dungeons.

 

“Minseok!” Yifan yelled. He could hear his lover calling for the guards to leave him alone, asking him what was wrong, denying that Minseok was anything but human. Minseok sighed and fought just enough to turn and meet Yifan's eyes and quickly mouthed a promise before he was pulled out his lover's site completely.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

 

They put a bag over Minseok's head until they were outside. Minseok could hear people whispering, just a small group, and he figured this was a private affair, the execution of a fox shifter. His wrists were tied behind his back, his injured one pulled into an angle that hurt, but he tried not to make any sound as they roughly pushed him toward the chopping block. When the bag was taken off his head, he ruffled his hair and looked around. There were about twenty or thirty inside guards wearing the uniforms of the kingdom and not the black coat like Yifan had. Just another couple of weeks and Yifan would have been in something similar. They also wouldn't have been able to touch Minseok now that the fox shifter thought of it. Even if the kingdom wanted all magic gone, unless Minseok murdered or raped, he would have been under the protection of consort law or at least Minseok hoped. How many fox shifters were left in the south?

 

“Minseok,” said a voice and Minseok looked up seeing Lord Kim standing on a platform with a protective fencing around it. Beside him stood Mr. Jung who had a disgusting grin on his lips and lord's eldest son. Jongin and Lu Han were nowhere in sight and Minseok was thankful for that. He feared he might loose it seeing the man he had called a friend.

 

“Minseok,” the lord repeated then continued, “you have been sentenced to death for being a danger to the city. You have been acclaimed a fox shifter and because your seventeenth birthday has already passed, you are much too dangerous to keep confined in the Fox House. How do you plead?”

 

Minseok gritted his teeth. Plead? Was he supposed to lie? He did not wish to lie, but Minseok also did not wish to die. “How can you execute one who you have no proof of.”

 

“We have a witness.”

 

“You have a scared lovestruck deer,” Minseok shot back only to get a kick to his knee making him drop into a kneel at the chopping block.

 

“There is no need for proof. Red hair and silver eyes. We also have an account from Mr. Jung that you have him under your seduction spell.”

 

Minseok's eyes immediately went to Mr. Jung filled with disgust. “He tried to _rape_ me. He has raped others, why would you trust his words.”

 

Again another kick.

 

The lord suddenly laughed. “Even without any of this, I know you escaped. Ten years ago the last fox family in my territory was supposed to be wiped out, but a little fox escaped. They thought you had died in the cold, but no, here you are. Now, no more talk, the sooner you're dead, the sooner my lands are one less magic user filthier.”

 

“Father,” young lord Jongdae suddenly spoke up. “Must you?”

 

“Be quiet boy. If you want to be duke just be quiet and let father clean his land.”

 

Minseok growled. His land? He was just an overseer for the duke, that's what the lords were, magistrates, governors. “These aren't your lands, these are Duke Li's lands.”

 

“Duke Li's on his death bed, little fox. Just as you are.”

 

A guard suddenly forced Minseok's head into place on the chopping block. He could feel the executioner coming up beside him with his big heavy ax. No, he would not allow this. And if, by some chance, these were Yifan's lands, he would not let his blood to filthy it. He had promised Yifan that.

 

Silver eyes flashed and nine tails sprung forth whipping at the guards around Minseok. There were a few screams and Minseok stood glaring at those around him before finally pinning his silver eyes on Lord Kim. “So you're responsible for killing my family?”

 

“F-fox!” the lord screamed.

 

Minseok laughed and flicked one tail before pulling his arms and snapping the rope that held them together. His wrist still hurt, but he could feel it healing already. He flicked another tail and wind picked up around the gallows keeping the guards at bay. “I do not intend to hurt anyone.”

 

“Liar! Lying fox! You will play with us and then eat us when you're through.”

 

Minseok sighed. “What horrid bedtime stories have you been reading?” He had read them, too, in his fox book. Minseok jumped lightly, the air about him suddenly lifting him up and he came to land on the safety railing before Lord Kim, smiling softly. “I really wish I could have lived peacefully here, but you've threatened not only me, but the one I love.” He lifted his hand and vines began to grow from the wood of the fence reaching out toward Lord Kim and the other guards ignoring the son simply for the fact he had hesitated in agreeing with his father. Minseok nodded toward him knowing his softness must have come from laying in the softness of Baekhyun at the Fox House. He made his way to Mr. Jung, glaring.

 

“If I had it in me, I would burn you, Mr. Jung. You are a vile man with vile friends, but it seems you never really thought me a fox, huh?”

 

Mr. Jung was trembling as the branches wrapped about his body. Minseok jumped away when new guards entered the gallows, using the air to jump on top of the mansion out of their reach. He looked up into the crystal blue sky and sighed then shifted and jumped below into the city.

 

Yifan would join him soon. Minseok would not doubt that his lover would escape. 

 


	19. Li Mi's Secret

**Chapter 19: Li Mi's Secret**

 

Yifan's heart was in his mouth as he sat in his cell wondering if Minseok would be alright. At any moment he could be dead. Yifan tried not to think about it, he tried to believe Minseok got away. Minseok was strong after all, stronger than Yifan, and with his ninth tail, probably stronger than anyone, yet his whole family had still been wiped out. What would he do without Minseok? Yifan felt there would be nothing more for him. Even if technically, Yifan's mother was still alive and if his father might still be alive, Minseok was Yifan's only family. He was the only one in his heart and he never regretted teasing the fox shifter so much when they were young as he did now.

 

He remembered chubby legs entwined with his own and tails much warmer than any furs they had in the shack.

 

He remembered a warm nose nuzzingly his hand until he rubbed the soft red fur above it.

 

He remembered a small kiss pressed to his lips on his birthday that left a confusing pleasure tingling his skin.

 

Minseok would be alright. He had to be.

 

Yifan reached into his pocket and pulled out a second pair of gloves. He blew on his hands then pulled them over the tight fitting leather gloves he wore, still holding up even from the winter he had bought them in. It was cold in the dungeon. He had been there only over an hour excruciating over the fate of his lover. Before he could worry about Minseok, though, he needed to worry about himself. There would be no point in Minseok escaping if he didn't, too, at least that was how Minseok would see it. He checked the locks on the cell door. He didn't have any picks and even if he did, he had a thirty out of a hundred percent chance he could actually succeed in picking it open. Perhaps he should just wait until the guards came to get him and then fight them off.

 

There was a sudden clink that reverberated down the halls of the dungeon. Yifan grabbed the bars and looked up and down the halls but he could see nothing. When his attention next came to the lock again, he jumped back seeing a form sliding down the bars to it. The closer the form got, the more Yifan could make out of it, black tight fitting clothes and black hair, eyes like a cats.

 

“Zitao,” Yifan said.

 

The figure lifted a finger to his lips before kneeling at the lock and poked a silver pick into it. It only took a few second before there was a click and Zitao slowly slid the bar door opened.

 

“Come quickly, quietly,” Zitao said.

 

Yifan kept his voice below a whisper as he followed his younger guard mate out of the dungeons. “What are you doing here? Why are you helping me escape, you'll get caught.”

 

“I won't get caught,” Zitao said. “They won't recognize me. Chanyeol and Sehun will, but they're fine with that.”

 

“Chanyeol and Sehun are here?”

 

Zitao just nodded.

 

They walked a bit more before they ran into a guard. Zitao pushed Yifan against a wall and looked up and down the hall before growling to himself. “His powers have timed out already.”

 

“Who's?”

 

Zitao didn't answer. Yifan could hear footsteps hurrying and Zitao sighed.

 

“I won't get caught, but you're going to have to let them think they've caught me,” Zitao said and pulled a mask over his face. Now that they were close enough, Yifan found what Zitao was wearing to be familiar. It reminded him off the assassin's clothes from the other day, but in a different color, black and silver.

 

“What do you mean? And why are you dressed like that?”

 

“Just run toward that door. The other answer is obvious.”

 

Before Yifan could ask more, Zitao ran out gaining the attention of the guards that had been coming down the hall. Zitao pulled out a large metal stick from his back and began whirling it around knocking the guards off their feet. Yifan watched for a moment until Zitao caught his eye and made a quick motion of his head toward the door he had indicated before. Yifan sprinted. He didn't know why Zitao was putting himself in danger like this. Whether it was loyalty to his leader, friendship, or those black and silver assassin clothes, Yifan wasn't sure, but he was thankful. Half way up the stairs after the door, Yifan stopped and went back. Whatever it was, he could just let Zitao fight all those guys himself, but an arm grabbed his.

 

“Don't worry about Zitao. He's good at escaping. He's a skilled ninja after all.”

 

Yifan turned to see Chanyeol tugging him up the stairs. He wasn't wearing a different uniform like Zitao. He wasn't wearing a uniform at all, just normal breeches and lots of pouches on his belt. “What do you mean, ninja?”

 

“A royal ninja. They keep at least one family in each city. I suppose someone from the mountains wouldn't know. The dukes and such know about them, but the lords aren't told. They're not royal, they don't deserve the information I guess.”

 

“Are you one, too?”

 

Chanyeol laughed. “No, I'm just a pyromaniac with daggers and Sehun's just a sword genius, but we've known about Zitao for a long time. Be glad he's here to watch over you, Lord Yifan.”

 

Yifan furrowed his brows. “I'm not a lord.”

 

Chanyeol laughed. “Maybe not, but Sehun and I are still going to have to go into hiding for you. Lucky Zitao and his ninja masks gets to stay here.”

 

“Why are you doing all this?” Yifan asked. They were in a courtyard now. He could see Sehun off in the distance fighting off inner mansion guards with his broad sword.

 

“Well, you're our friend first and most,” Chanyeol said a bright smile on his face then suddenly his large brown eyes were serious. “The duke told the ninjas to keep an eye out for blonds and he told us to keep an eye out for you especially.”

 

There was a hardening in Yifan's stomach. He should have known not to trust his mother's words.

 

Just as they passed Sehun, Chanyeol threw a few handfuls of powdery stuff from his pouches onto the ground then produced fire that followed down with them and there was an explosion. He felt three pairs of hands grab onto him and run.

 

Didn't know, his ass.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Once in the city, it wasn't hard to escape. It was noon and there was a rush of people along the streets outside of the mansion. Chanyeol had produced a winter hat for Yifan to wear, and though it was spring, the air was still chilly enough to warrant a full head covering. Sehun and Chanyeol had gone back to their guard duty rounds as soon as Yifan had made it to the slums, and Yifan could see Zitao fluttering about just outside his vision like the ninja Chanyeol had said he was.

 

They chose for Yifan to go to the slums because the guards hardly ever went there for anything good. If you avoided the one group of patrol, any other guard would probably rather pay you off or run you off with threats instead of actually trying to cover up by pinning you with anything clever. As long as it was a guard Yifan didn't know well, he supposed that would work. He was planning to go to the slums either way. He needed to speak with Li Mi.

 

“Why are you going here?” Zitao asked when Yifan turned and headed to the back of the Fox House, his and Minseok's usual entrance. He had finally come out of his shadows and approached Yifan directly.

 

“Minseok might be here,” Yifan said.

 

“No, your lover's not here. He's bound to be somewhere more obvious or out of the city already,” Zitao said. “He caused a ruckus with those powers of his. I never thought your lover would be a fox shifter, but it's no problem with me.”

 

“I'm not asking for your blessing, Zitao,” Yifan said. He was a bit angry with the younger for not telling him about the royal ninja position his family held.

 

Zitao frowned. “I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but we didn't exactly succeed at keeping the daughter alive and I almost didn't catch that assassin. I have to make sure you get out of here safe whether you're royal or not. And I know you're not going to leave without knowing Minseok isn't hanging around somewhere.”

 

Yifan frowned. “Sorry, Zitao, but first I must speak with someone.”

 

“Who? Who do you know that's here? This is a brothel.”

 

Yifan pushed past Zitao and in through the back door. “My mother.”

 

As usual, Yifan produced a couple coins, handed it to the girl checking the back, and headed to his mother's room without muttering more than the woman's name. “Li Mi.” Zitao did not follow and Yifan was grateful of that. He knocked slowly on the thin paper door of his mother's chamber and waited. She was disheveled and without makeup, she showed more of her age, but otherwise, she looked no different.

 

“Oh, it's you again.”

 

“I need to ask you something important.”

 

“If you're looking for your little fox again, he's not here and I won't house him this time. Baekhyun could feel what he did at the mansion and snuck out a bit ago. That boy better come back safe, do you understand me?”

 

Yifan frowned. It seemed his mother had a soft spot for the other fox shifter, a soft spot she did not hold for her own son. He tried not to let that effect him. “I need to talk to you about something else that's happened today.”

 

Li Mi frowned, but by the sudden change in expression, she seemed to understand that it was important. “Fine, but make it quick. I get the feeling you won't be safe here for long.”

 

Yifan walked into the blanket filled room and settled on a mat. He waited until his mother had settled down as well pulling out a bottle of some wine or another and she poured them both a glass.

 

“Drink up. By that look in your eye you're going to need it.”

 

Yifan did. He had never liked the smell of Kyungsoo's brewing and fermenting, but Minseok had always seemed to enjoy the tastes of whatever Kyungsoo gave him. It was strong and it burned his throat.

 

“What is it you need to ask, Yifan?”

 

He put the drink back down slowly and licked his lips to calm the burning before speaking. “I need to know about my father.”

 

“I already told your lover I didn't know. There were a lot of guys that were interested in a pretty young maid and I was too easy to succumb.”

 

“No, that's not true. Look at me and tell me which of those many men are my father.”

 

Li Mi slowly lifted her head and stared at Yifan. She looked tired and Yifan wondered just how many more years could she parade as a high class prostitute. “What are you getting at, son?”

 

“The duke visited. He said something of interest. He said I resembled his little brother.”

 

“The duke's brother died when he was thirteen. That was more than twenty years ago. You're barely seventeen yourself.”

 

“And what about the duke?” Yifan asked.

 

Li Mi's face stiffened. She pulled one exposed leg back beneath her robes and brushed her dark brown hair back. “You look like me, Yifan. Isn't it obvious we are mother and son?”

 

“The blond hair, and my facial structure. This isn't just about my eyes and the bits here and there.”

 

“I probably slept with a royal bastard, I don't remember,” Li Mi said. Her voice was getting high pitched with frustration.

 

“I spent hours in the dungeons today. They were going to trial me for treason before my Dragon Master liscense came. I have an assassin sent on me and a ninja put as my protector. A little blond girl died last week!”

 

“She's got nothing to do with you!” Li Mi yelled.

 

“Mother!” Yifan stood and stared down at the woman. “If you have any love for me, for Grandmother, for Minseok and his family now gone many years, for that other fox boy, you will tell me. Who is my father?”

 

A sob suddenly raked through Li Mi's body and she quickly covered her face. “I was stupid, stupid, stupid. I hated that mountain. Father and Mother didn't even love each other. They fought often and father was so old. He was old, too, but so handsome and rich and I was too young. I could feel his eyes on me and I smiled too much, but he took me to his bed chamber one night and the next and the next and after two weeks of that he was gone. They called me a whore. I thought he would take me with him, but he didn't so I slept with the guards until I realized my stomach was big and I had not bled in a while. Then when you were born, oh that blond hair just like his and your eyebrows are the same and you're tall, but your lips and your eyes, those are mine. But yes, the only man that could be your father, that is indeed the childless duke.”

 

Yifan sat there for a moment watching his mother sob into her hands. She had only been fourteen and the duke much much older. Had the duke married early on, Yifan would just be another bastard with gold hair, but according to how many wives the duke had taken and yet not one of them was with child over the past few years, Yifan knew. He was the only one with a rightful claim at the dukedom.

 

“I'm not going to let Lord Kim have his way.”

 

“Jiaheng, no, just leave it. You're no royal,” Li Mi said and reached out for her son.

 

Yifan paused and turned to his mother, eyes wide. “Who is Jiaheng?”

 

Li Mi quickly pulled away and covered her mouth. “I...That's what he said he wanted to name his son. Li Jiaheng. It's...what I called you until I took you to the mountain. It was his brother's name. He said so on the pillow once.”

 

Jianheng. Yifan. It didn't matter. What mattered right now was finding Minseok and getting out of the city. Then, he would re-think about claiming a house only his blood had any claim to.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Minseok escaped into the city without a clear plan of where he was going. He thought it might be best to wait until night to go to the mountains and then he would also know if Yifan had escaped yet or not, but it felt like he had. The first place Minseok thought of going was the Fox House, but with Baekhyun there, Minseok thought not to put the other fox shifter at risk. He wanted to go back to the cellar under Junmyeon's bookstore, if not to hide, at least to grab a few things, but he was afraid of Kyungsoo finding him and he didn't want to trouble the kind younger men who had housed Yifan and him for so long. Instead, Minseok opted for the restaurant across the street.

 

The flow of diners was slowed considerably and Minseok saw Yixing's father putting out the meals. He knew Lu Han would not be there, he had already gone to the mansion to be with little lord Jongin. And why would the guards think Minseok would have gone back to the place he had been caught? Minseok shifted out of the human form he had taken when mingling among the other people on the streets and found a crate in the back to curl up in and wait until he knew exactly where he should go.

 

The backdoor to the restaurant opened and Minseok sat very still waiting for the footsteps that followed to leave again. They didn't. Instead he felt them coming closer and got ready to pounce at whoever it was and once again find a resting place. He was surprised to find Yixing staring down at him with half sleeping eyes and a flush on his cheeks.

 

“Ah, so you really are out here this time,” Yixing said, words ending with a hiccup.

 

Minseok wanted to ask if the other was drunk and if he had been looking for him, but didn't dare shift.

 

“I have a book and a bag of other stuff for you. Yifan told me a few things you would want from that cellar across the street,” Yixing continued. Minseok didn't say a word.

 

Yixing started for the restaurant again. “I'll go get them for you.”

 

Minseok's first thought once the restaurant's owner's son had disappeared back inside was to run, but he stayed curious of what Yixing would actually bring back out in his drunk state. A few minutes later and Yixing stumbled out with Minseok's fox book and a small parcel mostly consisting of coin.

 

“I sold a few of your things,” Yifan said. “I might have taken a couple coins to pay off the liquor I stole from the cellar. I made sure to leave a note that said it wasn't you guys.”

 

Minseok frowned. Yixing wasn't taking having his two workers leave him on the same day well. He jumped out of the box and laid a paw on the parcel. Yixing smiled at him.

 

“You're a cute fox. I wished Lu Han hadn't done what he had, but I understand why he did.”

 

Minseok bristled at those words and looked around him.

 

“I didn't call the guards. Between you and Yifan and pretending they're actually looking into that little girl's death, there's no room for someone like me. Besides, I don't want anything from them, but Lu Han,” Yixing sighed, “Lu Han was the lesser of two evils. That's what he had thought anyways. When you were fighting with those customers, he had to do damage control and so he drank with them because that's the only way they'd stop and he might have gotten loose lips about you and when he realized it, well, it was either Mr. Jung and his friends turn you in or he does it. Lu Han thought he could get something out of having to turn his friend in and you would also be safe from Mr. Jung. I don't think he thought about you getting executed. We all know about the fox shifter in the Fox House after all.”

 

Minseok frowned. Lu Han had slipped up and then tried to make the best of his slip up but only by thinking of himself. He shifted back and glared at Yixing. “He was going to let me go to the Fox House?”

 

Yixing shrugged not even looking at Minseok. “Yifan wouldn't have let you stay there long was what Lu Han was probably thinking. He cried a lot when they took you away, but he really is in love with that kid and he doesn't have any family here. There's not much a deer shifter can really do.”

 

“So what, am I just supposed to forgive him?” Minseok asked angrily.

 

“Yes.” Yixing's eyes were serious when he said that, deprived of the drunkenness from before.

 

“Why is that? He wronged me terribly.”

 

“If reversed, what would you have done?”

 

“I would have helped him escape.”

 

Yixing sighed. “If only Lu Han was that brave. Please, Minseok, forgive him. No one wanted to see you fall into Mr. Jung's hands and no one should have they're very nature used as blackmail to be with someone they don't want to.”

 

“I would never have given in to him,” Minseok said.

 

Yixing nodded. “Lu Han doesn't know that. He doesn't know the extent of your powers, Minseok. I didn't know either.” Yixing then stood and headed back into the restaurant. “Your lover's probably out looking for you by now. Go somewhere where only he can find you.”

 

Minseok sat there for a moment. Forgive Lu Han because he was ignorant and loveless? Minseok knew what it was like to be without a family, but he had Yifan. He supposed Lu Han deserved a Yifan of his own, but where to go now? He picked up the book and parcel and stuffed his hair better under a late winter hat though it was already mid-spring.

 

The air on the streets was silent for a moment when Minseok blended into the crowds there and he swore he could hear the faint echo of a dragon's roar. 

 


	20. The Something

**Chapter 20: The Something**

 

Yifan barely made it out of the city without getting caught again especially when he had stopped upon seeing the other fox shifter. Baekhyun had been talking with a shop owner that was looking at him with both disgust and suspicion as he freely walked around with his ears and single usable tail out. He had pulled him away to ask if he had seen Minseok. The young fox shifter had shook his head then pointed over the city walls. Yifan understood him to mean Minseok had left already, but talking with the fox shifter who should have only been seen around the slums got him unwanted attention, luckily it was from the patrol Chanyeol and Sehun were on and they had managed to get their higher ups to look away as they still weren't suspected of anything yet. Zitao wasn't happy about it, but he still hugged Yifan as soon as they were out of site of the city.

 

“Be safe, my lord,” Zitao said when he pulled away.

 

Yifan sighed and patted his younger friend's shoulder. “No need to call me that yet. I'm nothing if I can't convince the duke's household to take me in. He does have five wives.”

 

Zitao laughed. “And you have a dragon and a fox shifter at your disposal.”

 

A fox shifter. Minseok. He needed to find his lover and discuss what he had learned of his birth from Li Mi. If it came down to it, he would choose Minseok over a dukedom, even his own dragon.

 

“Do you know where Minseok is?” Zitao asked.

 

“Not in the city,” Yifan replied. The air around them was very quiet and he looked up into the blue sky were a soft roar echoed, too soft for anyone else to hear. He smiled. “I have an idea.”

 

Zitao wished him good luck and disappeared back into the city. Yifan sighed and closed his eyes listening. He could hear it, not with his ears but his heart's mind, the tug of his dragon calling out to him. Ace had something, the something that would make both it and its master very happy.

 

Minseok.

 

Yifan followed the pull of his beast, his chest piling higher and higher with anticipation. The mountain he found himself on was steep and with very little trees to grab onto. He used his dragon sword as a crutch, its scabbard end sticking firmly into the wet ground of a mountain that must still be running water from melting snow and the rain a few days ago. Yifan was glad the few months they had been away from the mountains hadn't made him forget the basics of dealing with the monster landforms during the changing seasons.

 

Only a few months. Yifan felt like he was already leaving too many people behind. He wished they could have left properly. He wished he could have given Junmyeon enough coin to cover their stay in his cellar and maybe extra to pop out the stick in Kyungsoo's ass or perhaps put one there when the winemaker was another year older. He wished he could have tasted more of Yixing's dishes at the restaurant across the street that Minseok recommended and heard Yixing and the traitor Lu Han sing with Minseok nestled safely in his lap. He wished he could have thanked Kangin properly for helping him out and ask that older guard from their first day in the city about his mother's time in the mansion. Yifan had wanted to see Chanyeol and Sehun kiss once and he wondered how Zitao's relationship with Yixing would go. He wished he could have stayed just long enough to make enough money to free the fox shifter Baekhyun and maybe to free Li Mi, too, because deep in his heart, Yifan wished he could have stayed and known more about the woman who had given birth to a royal's bastard's son at fourteen, a woman who spent her childhood playing with foxes, a woman who had always wanted to escape the mountain with Grandmother's shack for different reasons than Yifan had.

 

There was a low rumble that brought Yifan out of his thoughts a couple hours up the mountain. He could see a steep cave perhaps an hour's more walk and tried to pick up his pace. His dragon was there, and if Ace was there sending Yifan such happy and urgent thoughts, then Minseok must be there, too. Ace's head poked out when Yifan reached the point below the cave in which he could no longer climb up. The dragon turned and lowered a spiked tail down toward Yifan who grabbed hold of the lean prickly appendage and let himself be glided up, catching the end of the cave and pulling himself up the rest of the way. Ace turned and greeted him with a flick of its tongue that Yifan returned with an outstretched hand to pat his beast's head.

 

“Good boy,” Yifan praised.

 

“Is Ace the only one you're going to praise?” another voice said from farther in the cave.

 

Yifan turned away from his dragon and looked around the sleek green scaled body to see a bundle wrapped in tails tucked neatly in a corner by a dragon flame fire. He immediately smiled and started toward Minseok when Ace stepped between them.

 

“Ace, let me see my lover.”

 

“Ace, let him through, please,” Minseok added.

 

The dragon reluctantly moved aside and curled up at the entrance of the cave facing away.

 

“When did he suddenly start listening to you?” Yifan asked trying to sound upset, but it was hard to do when he was smiling so wide. Minseok looked good, he looked just as Yifan had left him, but there was a knowledgeable glint to his silver eyes.

 

“When I found him and he dragged me up to this cave. He licked me all over with that slithery tongue of his. If I didn't smell like you or maybe it's the fox shifter powers, I think he might have mated me,” Minseok said with a pout.

 

Yifan chuckled and sat down next to Minseok by the fire. Immediately, he moved his arms to wrap about Minseok's body and the fox shifter curled into him. “I'm not sharing you, not even with my dragon,” Yifan said, voice low and against a fluffy tuffed ear.

 

Minseok's nose nuzzled his neck. “I'm glad you're safe, Yifan. I worried.”

 

“I worried, too,” Yifan said slowly lowering his head and he could feel Minseok lifting his own.

 

They're lips met halfway, sweet needy lips that missed the others'. Yifan's hands moved to Minseok's face, cupping it softly and Minseok's hands went to his shoulders to pull himself closer. Lost in the feel of his lover again, Yifan couldn't think of all the things they should plan and figure out. He didn't think of telling Minseok about his true birth. They didn't have much time before they needed to leave, but there was always time to love Minseok and as he laid his lover down next to the fire, Ace let out a pouting sort of rumble.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Minseok slowly dressed with his back turned toward the dragon still moping at the mouth of the cave. In the heat of it, he had forgotten the beast that guarded them, but now that both Yifan and he were assured that the other was indeed safe and in their arms, he felt bad about doing such a thing in the dragon's presence. Yifan seemed not to mind it. Ace could turn on him, but it wasn't likely. A dragon that turned on their master was either a bad dragon or a dragon with bad taste. When it came to such a powerful beast's pride, Minseok supposed a crush was nothing.

 

Hands pressed around Minseok's waist and Minseok slowly turned to see Yifan towering over him, adoration in his dark eyes. Minseok went on tip toes and pecked those lips that weren't smiling though everything else about his lover was vibrating. Yifan pulled Minseok into a tight hug, face nestled into Minseok's hair and brushing a fuzzy ear.

 

“Let's get out of here,” Yifan said and turned to Ace. The dragon's body rippled as it stretched and lifted up from its napping position.

 

Minseok turned and grabbed the small satchel and his fox book Yixing had given him in the city. “Yixing gave us this.”

 

“I know, he told me he would,” Yifan said and helped Minseok up on the dragon.

 

The strong jelly like greens scales felt weird between Minseok's thighs and he shifted a bit to get a better hold of the soft jet stream like ridges that lined the dragon's spine. He sat just above the dragon's wings and tried not to think of actually flying. The wind jumping had been enough to jolt him. He had never been that high without a mountain below his feet and riding on Ace was almost terrifying, but he did have his fox magic if by some means, they managed to fall out of the sky.

 

“What exactly did you do to get so many guards running about?” Yifan asked situating Ace correctly and checking his dragons vitals and other things he had probably learned from the duke's Dragon Master.

 

“Hmm, just some magic. They wouldn't listen to me even though the eldest son complained. I just used my plant and wind powers to get away. I didn't set anything on fire.”

 

“That's more than I can say,” Yifan muttered, but Minseok still heard him.

 

“You set something on fire, Yifan? How exactly did you escape anyways?”

 

Yifan sighed. “My squad, they helped me out. Apparently they've been watching over me for a long while. Zitao's a ninja and the other two already knew that. I am to suspect Yixing probably knew, too.”

 

“Yixing knew a lot of things I didn't know he knew,” Minseok said, sighing. Yixing had not specified whether it was Lu Han's slip up that had informed him of Minseok's true identity or if Yixing had known all along.

 

“Yes, Yixing probably knew.”

 

“What does being a ninja have to do with helping you escape? I know they must be truly generous people if they simply helped you escape because they believed you didn't deserve treason.”

 

Yifan sighed and stopped messing his Ace. He finally grabbed hold of a spike and pulled himself up behind Minseok, arms going around his lover's waist and head resting on his shoulder. “I love you, Minseok,” he said. “I'm never giving you up for anything and if I was ever forced to choose between giving you up for something, I would give that something up, everything up, for you.”

 

A warmth spread through Minseok's body at those words, but he also understood there to be more. “Yifan, what do you have to give up to be with me?”

 

Yifan's hands moved to a more permanent position on Minseok's hips and he kissed his neck softly. “I might not have to, keep that in mind.”

 

Minseok nodded.

 

“I spoke with Li Mi before I left the city.”

 

Li Mi, Yifan's mother. Minseok wished he could have spoken to her as well one last time before leaving the city. “What did she say?”

 

“We're going to the dukedom's main city,” Yifan said.

 

“Why?”

 

Minseok could feel Yifan's body stiffen behind him. “We're going to go see my father.”

 

His father. Before Minseok could reply, Ace had lifted into the air. Minseok leaned back against Yifan's chest surprised by the sudden rush of air against his body. He could feel the dragon's wings beating hard beneath him and turned his head to watch the great green expanses flap, lifting them higher and higher into the air until a jets stream could hold them and then he looked down.

 

Green, white, and brown was all Minseok could see below them. Not trees per say, or houses, or snow. They all blended together like the glass art shop down the street from Junmyeon's bookstore. It was beautiful and Minseok kept a firm hold of the spike in front of him as he watched the world change below him.

 

“Minseok.”

 

His name was whispered against his ear or perhaps yelled. Minseok couldn't tell the difference with the loudness of the wind rushing past them, but he turned towards the sound and found lips with his own. Kissing miles above the earth on a dragon's back left Minseok breathless and he managed to remove one hand from Ace's spike to rest on Yifan's knee beside him to kiss back harder. He could feel the 'I love you' mouthed into the kiss and he understood Yifan's worries.

 

But, Minseok wouldn't let Yifan give up everything.

 

And, no matter how, he wasn't going to leave Yifan either.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

They landed Ace a few miles from the main gates of the dukedom's inner city. Yifan climbed off first and held a hand out for Minseok. The fox shifter's legs felt sore and as he was tugged carefully down, he could feel tingles nipping at them and fell against Yifan's chest.

 

“Are you alright?” Yifan asked.

 

Minseok looked up at Yifan and clung to him more. “My legs fell asleep. How can you stand riding him for so long?”

 

Yifan shrugged. “You get use to it and my legs are longer so I don't have to grip as tightly.”

 

Minseok frowned and tried not to whine at the tingly pain in his legs. He yelped though when Yifan suddenly picked him up in his arms. Yifan had never picked him up before in this form. He had always thought he was too heavy for Yifan to pick up and usually just shifted into fox form. He wrapped his arms around Yifan's shoulders and looked at his lover with wide eyes.

 

“You don't mind being carried like this for a while, right?” Yifan asked with a smirk.

 

With a wrinkle of his nose, Minseok reached up and pecked Yifan's lips. “Don't get use to it. I don't want you hurting your back carrying me in this form.”

 

Yifan returned the peck before turning to his dragon. “Ace, go hide. And be careful.”

 

The dragon looked between them, amber eyes blinking. It flicked it's long snake like tongue at Minseok giving the fox shifter a loving whiff of sulfur then turned and started back into the star sprinkled sky. Yifan turned again once the dragon was gone looking down the trail toward the dukedom's main city.

 

They had traveled a weeks' worth carriage ride in only half a day and night was already far upon them. It would be almost morning by the time they reached the main gates, but they couldn't stop. The more time they could put between Lord Kim and themselves the better. Minseok tried not to tremble in Yifan's arms as he thought, shifting into his fox form when it was obvious he was becoming too heavy otherwise. How would the duke greet them? Minseok had not seen the man, but he knew Yifan hadn't been too impressed. And they said he was sickly, would they even be able to see him?He didn't have any sons or brothers, no nephews or nieces, only cousins all ruling their own dukedoms and such and subordinates who would be all too happy to take over his land.

 

“I'm sorry our first dragon ride together wasn't romantic,” Yifan said and nuzzled Minseok's soft fox head against his own.

 

Minseok sighed. He had almost forgotten about the promise to take him riding. But, in a sense it had been romantic. Two run aways in love on a dragon's back flying into the sunset and under the stars. It was a dangerous, adventurous sort of romantic. He licked Yifan's nose in order to convey his feelings.

 

Yifan laughed. “It's weird knowing I love you in this form. It's like bestiality.”

 

Minseok nipped his nose this time.

 

Yifan cradled Minseok back against his chest and his large hand softly petted his red fur. Minseok let out a soft noise close to a purr and snuggled there, large ear listening to Yifan's heart and he took in the warmth of that large hand. He blinked his eyes a couple times not yet ready to fall asleep. He hadn't slept on the dragon and he would be damned if he slept at all before they knew what was going on within the dukedom's main gates. He occupied himself with glancing up at Yifan and studying his handsome beauty beneath the night stars and the bright half moon showing above them or looking at the actual celestial elements themselves.

 

Stars. The little balls of fire were so far away sewn tight to that black velvet sky. Could he and Yifan ever be that far away and so firmly placed in life that their old problems were just a tiny speck of water and dirt?

 

Orange broke on the horizon and Minseok turned to the city gate. They were closer now, only a few people walked about the gate, most of them guards in a similar uniform to what Yifan had left the city in. Yifan took a quick detour and let Minseok down. The fox shifter quickly shifted and took back his parcel and the book and then took home clinging to one of Yifan's arms. Yifan led them back onto the road and up to the gates where two guards stopped them.

 

“We can't let visiters into the city at this time. If you live within the walls or if you have business, please show your cards or your wares,” one of the guards said.

 

“Why aren't visiters allowed?” Yifan asked. Minseok chose to stay quiet trying not to tremble. He wasn't scared, but being captured had only been a day ago.

 

“The duke is ill. That should be enough reason for visitors to not want to come here.”

 

“I know the duke is ill,” Yifan said. “I must speak to him.”

 

The other guard laughed. “Speak to him? What, is the one beside an herbal healer? Or a spiritual one? We've already had all sorts, but the duke is old and he's going to die soon. There's nothing you can do about that.”

 

The first guard jabbed the second in his arm. “You talk too much.”

 

“I know that, too,” Yifan said. “The duke was at my city recently. The sooner I can see him the better.”

 

“And why do you need to see him?”

 

“I'm a Dragon Master,” Yifan said.

 

“And? What business does a Dragon Master have with the duke?”

 

“And what about that one?” one of the guards asked indicating Minseok.

 

“He's family. He comes with me,” Yifan said, voice firm.

 

Family. Minseok liked that more than he liked lover.

 

Both guards seemed unsure now. “We can't just let any Dragon Master inside. If you're a Dragon Master you would want to talk to the senior Dragon Master and he's not here right now. He went back to that city he was at with some papers for a new Dragon Master.”

 

The papers. They had passed Yifan's license. Minseok looked behind them. If they couldn't get in, they could catch up with those papers and go to the capital couldn't they?

 

“I need to get an audience with the duke,” Yifan repeated. “I have urgent business with him and his court not just the Dragon Master here.”

 

“And what exact urgent business would someone so young like you have with him?”

 

Minseok could see Yifan did not want to say. He squeezed his arm in encouragement. If anything went wrong, Minseok was there, Minseok would protect him.

 

Yifan sighed and slowly pulled his hat off hiding his golden hair. “I need to see my father.”

 


	21. Duke Li

**Chapter 21: Duke Li**

 

The main city of their dukedom was more lively then the city at the bottom of the mountain. And there was more order with guards on every street corner freely flirting with maidens and boys that passed by. Minseok stayed clinging to Yifan's arm as one of the guards from the front gate led them through the city towards the duke's mansion. He had thoughts that maybe they should have come here after learning Li Mi had not been paying for the shack on the mountain, but a week long carriage ride would have been twice as long on foot and then Yifan might have never found Ace. Maybe they could make their home here now. Even if Yifan wasn't given the duke's seat, maybe he would be allowed to stay here and live under protection. Maybe they would go to the capital and live there. Or maybe they would have to take to the mountains again because of Minseok. It wasn't like he could hide his fox shifter self now.

 

Yifan tried to ask the guard guiding them a few questions about the current condition of affairs concerning the duke, but had been turned down every time. Minseok guessed it to be bad by the lack of answers and desperate since the guard really was taking them to the court at least just by seeing Yifan's blond hair. Glancing at the locks of blond still showing bright among the other citizens, Minseok wondered why Grandmother had never mentioned it, how come visitors had never mentioned anything about it. Well the visitors might have just assumed Yifan any normal royal bastard, but Grandmother must have known. Why had she kept so much of Yifan a secret?

 

There were eyes that followed them as they walked, but they were respectful enough not to call out or tag along. Some of the women whispered and giggled and Minseok tried not to glare at them. He thought maybe he should let go of Yifan, but he was apprehensive to let go in case he got pushed into the crowd as they walked. He didn't want to loose Yifan.

 

When they finally got to the mansion, gold bedazzle guards showed up and took the place of the guard from the front gate. Again, Yifan tried to ask them questions, but they didn't even bother turning him down, just kept quiet as they led Minseok and Yifan behind the mansion gates. There was a series of neat wood and rice paper houses, some a couple stories high placed around the large front courtyard. Minseok thought it more welcoming than the large building of Lord Kim's mansion and he felt himself calming a bit as they passed many plants and small ponds until finally brought before a sturdy built building with a grand door in a red painted wood and handles. The two guards standing at the door were also bedazzled in gold, but had hats Minseok thought funny and tried not to stare at. Both sets of guards bowed to each other.

 

“What is their business with the council?” the funny hat guards asked.

 

“The blond one would like to petition the council for the duke's right chair,” the guards leading them said.

 

“Only a relative may do that. The council is about to start their day's debate within the hour. They do no thave time to take petitions of such degree.”

 

“The boy says he is a Dragon Master. Late Lord Jiaheng was also a Dragon Master for a short period of time.”

 

“He does look like Jiaheng,” the funny hat guards mused.

 

“The duke himself has also said that,” Yifan spoke up.

 

The funny hat guards turned to him. “You have met the duke?”

 

Yifan bowed his head in a yes.

 

The funny hat guards looked at each other then nodded.

 

“And what of that one?” They indicated Minseok and Misneok grabbed tighter to Yifan's arm.

 

“He comes with me,” Yifan said, no argument allowed in his tone.

 

The funny hat guards opened the court room door and disappeared for a few moments in which Yifan managed to look at Minseok for the first time in a while and smiled. Minseok returned the gesture.

 

“Both the duke and the council are ready. They have agreed to start their debates with your petition,” the funny hat guards announced upon their return and held the doors opened more for Yifan and Minseok.

 

They bowed before entering. The court room was large, one side lined with men in green and the other with men in red and at the other end of the room was a pedestal with many elegant seats, the largest of them sat the duke. He was a large man both ways and had hair as white as snow, not a sign that it had ever been black in his whiskers. Minseok didn't think he looked much like Yifan but he also couldn't see much of him. His five young wives sat about in their own neatly decorated chairs studying them with judging gazes. The duchesses would definitely be displeased with having a bastard as their duke when they were supposed to be carrying said child. Still, Minseok hoped they would be kind to Yifan if it was true.

 

“Ah, the Dragon Master from Lord Kim's city,” the duke said. His voice boomed through the room, but there was a croak to it and he did look pale beneath his hair and wrinkles.

 

Yifan bowed pulling Minseok down with him. “Duke Li. Thank you for seeing us.”

 

“Why of course, I found favor in you, my boy, but this other one. I do not know him.”

 

“He is someone of importance to me,” Yifan said then stood bringing Minseok up with him. “If I may speak my case quickly, my lord.”

 

Duke Li waved. “I hear it has something to do with what I told your ninja friend.”

 

Yifan nodded. “Lord Kim...or someone in his household has been trying to get rid of all blond children in the city. The little blond girl of about ten, she was killed a weak ago.”

 

Minseok looked up at the throne to see Duke Li's reaction. There was a fading twinkle of sadness in his eyes.

 

“That is unfortunate, but I suppose that ninja family would keep more of a look out for a son than a daughter.”

 

“If I may speak truthfully,” Yifan continued, “if I may speak bluntly, Lord Kim...or someone in his household, just yesterday, accused me of treason. I have yet to receive my Dragon Master license. I heard your own Dragon Master had just gone to deliver it when I arrived. I have also heard that Lord Kim would have taken your seat as duke.”

 

Duke Li frowned. “He was considered most highly. I am old after all. It is obvious you and that girl were the only children I could sire.”

 

“You admit to me being your son, my lord?” Yifan asked.

 

Duke Li chuckled. “I can not be sure. I still do not know who your mother is, but that girl definitely was.”

 

“My mother's name was Li Mi. I asked her before coming here to tell me the truth. She was a fourteen year old maid in Lord Kim's castle, perhaps only thirteen when you met. You told her about Li Jiaheng. She called me that before I left. She had planned to name me after him.”

 

“But that's not your name now,” Duke Li said.

 

“No, my name is Wu Yifan.”

 

“My lord,” one of the council men said. “We are desperate for an heir, even a royal bastard is still a royal. And if he is a Dragon Master than he would be a strong candidate, but we must make certain he is indeed your son. From the sound of it, he is a runaway from the dungeon of Lord Kim's house and therefor a criminal until proven that running away was indeed the right choice.”

 

“I will not protest if you wish to put us in a dungeon or somewhere else to be watched, but,” Yifan said and glanced down at Minseok, “if I may ask one thing, and this is only if I truly am your son, my lord, I would like to make a selfish request.”

 

“If you are my son I will grant you one selfish request,” Duke Li promised and waved a scribe over to write.

 

“It has to do with the one here with me,” Yifan said.

 

Minseok looked up and shook his head. They couldn't reveal that yet. They needed to wait until they knew. Yifan only lifted a hand and covered Minseok's with it.

 

“This is someone that was also wronged by Lord Kim, his whole family was wronged. He is my family, has been for ten years. I will not part with him. He is dangerous, but he is not a danger no more than a dragon is once he has given himself to a master.”

 

“Dangerous, but not a danger? Is he a ninja as well?” Duke Li mused.

 

Yifan looked down at Minseok.

 

“No, Yifan,” Minseok protested.

 

“Minseok, we have to put everything out there now. Please. We'll go if they don't like it.”

 

Minseok sighed then turned to the council. “Please do not get scared. I've not hurt more than a chicken.” Then, Minseok showed his ears and tail.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

They threw Minseok and Yifan into the dungeon after Minseok showed his true appearance. Minseok clung to Yifan and Yifan had to tell himself to wait a second, wait a second, wait a second so he wouldn't pull his sword out or shoot an arrow across the room. Yifan had clung tight to Minseok, using his taller body to guard the fox shifter from any approaching assault, but all the guards did was pull them down to the dungeons and lock them in a cell cleaner than the ones at Lord Kim's mansion then left them in the almost darkness down there.

 

Minseok shivered in his arms. Yifan lightly ran a hand down Minseok's back to calm him down. “Are you scared?”

 

“No,” Minseok said, “but I wanted to tear there heads off. For just a second I wanted to fight.”

 

Yifan kissed the red-brown hair of his head. “It's alright. I know you would protect us. But, they didn't hurt you and they didn't hurt me.”

 

“We're locked up in a cell, Yifan.”

 

“But we're not on a chopping block, Minseok,” Yifan added and leaned down stealing a light peck. “And we're together this time. They're scared and they have to think.”

 

Minseok sighed at the kiss and scooted in closer to Yifan. “How will they know if you're really the duke's son?”

 

“I don't know, some research I suppose. I doubt it will be difficult to know,” Yifan said. “And if I am, then the duke must keep his word. You will get to stay with me.”

 

Minseok looked up at him, silver eyes gleaming like little lights in the dimly lit dungeon cell. “I'll stay with you no matter what, Yifan. I will protect you whether that means protecting a whole city or destroying it.”

 

Yifan sighed and lightly stroked his lover's hair. “You're dangerous. I never realized how scary you could be.”

 

Those silver eyes searched Yifan's before smiling. “I love you. You're all I have, Yifan.”

 

“And you're all I have,” Yifan said and this time kissed Minseok longer.

 

The fox shifter wriggled in Yifan's hold, arms going around his neck. Yifan put his arms on Minseok's waist and pulled him tight against him, mouth moving hot on Minseok's. They had just relished the embrace of the other not but a day ago in the heat of relief to be with each other again, but now, Yifan felt he needed to love Minseok again because who knew what the next day held for them. It depended on the duke's decision and his council and then Lord Kim would catch up to them. His hands slowly moved up, grasping Minseok's shirt then ducking beneath the layers of thin material. Minseok gasped and pulled away. His hands went to grab Yifan's wrists.

 

“We can't do that here, what if the guards come back?” Minseok said.

 

“The guards? Is that your only protest? I'm sure they can guess our relationship already,” Yifan said and pulled his wrists free feeling up Minseok's soft white skin.

 

“The cell's dirty. I don't want to lay down and you can't lay down either,” Minseok said.

 

“We don't have to do anything laying down, Minseok. And it's not as dirty as the ones before.” His hands were higher now, thumbs having found prize on Minseok's nipples. “And no dirtier than Ace's cave.”

 

Minseok didn't protest, just gave a light whine as Yifan abused the sensitive nubs. Yifan lifted the clothes more and Minseok sat up in his lap. Yifan leaned in and kissed one before sucking it. He couldn't see Minseok's pleasured face, but he could imagine it having seen so many with every embrace before. He wished he had loved Minseok more, loved him every night instead of waiting for the tension between them to break. Minseok leaned over him and breath into his hair, holding his shoulders tight.

 

“Minseok,” Yifan breath moving away from Minseok's chest and pulled the clothes off his upper torso to leave his lover shirtless. He kissed his collarbone and his chest. He rubbed his hands over Minseok's stomach and back. He pushed them down and into Minseok's pants feeling the round globes of his lover's bottom.

 

“Yifan,” Minseok moaned and pushed against Yifan's hands. He fit so nicely in them.

 

Yifan moved his hands to the front pushing Minseok's pants down so his member sprung free then began stroking it. Minseok copied him, smaller hand first palming at his crotch before swiftly undoing the laces and pulling Yifan's throbbing hard length out. The dungeon began to feel stuffy and Yifan thought he heard their moaning echoing off the walls. If there were other occupants down here, they certainly heard them.

 

“Oh Yifan,” Minseok moaned. He was twitching in Yifan's hands and before Yifan could respond, they were kissing again, tongue lapping at the others.

 

“I want inside you,” Yifan whispered against Minseok's wet lips.

 

A purr left Minseok and his nine tails curled around them both as Minseok whispered out a, “Please” and a “the parcel.” Yifan reached out for their items that the guards had not thought to take and found their almost empty bottle of oil that Yixing had had the hindsight to add in with the things he'd savaged from Junmyeon's cellar. Minseok climbed off Yifan's lap and laid out one of his jackets on the cellar floor to rest his hands and knees on. He faced away from Yifan, legs spread as much as the breeches he still had on clinging to his ankles would allow. Yifan scooted behind him, dropping his pants to his own knees and Minseok lifted his nine tails out of the way like a fan revealing his plush bottom and awaiting eager hole like a vixen ready to be mounted.

 

“Yifan~” The call of his name was airy, like a spell that circled the dungeon. Yifan gladly let himself be caught by it and covered his fingers in oil beginning to prepare the seductive fox below him. Minseok arched his back and scratched at his jacket acting more and more like the fox he was and Yifan wondered if it was because they were in danger, because they didn't know what would happen next, but Yifan knew he wasn't afraid of Minseok. Even if he hadn't read that fox book, he would not fear Minseok. He loved Minseok, and just like Ace, Minseok would never hurt him and it wasn't because of pride.

 

A desperate whine told Yifan Minseok was ready and he slipped inside in a slow steady motion that had Minseok's tails twitching and had him mewling for him to go faster, go slower, to make him feel good. Once all the way inside, Yifan waited, letting the heat and steady pulsing friction build up. After the first time they had made love, Yifan understood Zitao's eagerness to do it. It felt amazing, the heat and friction and just feeling another body enjoying your own. Minseok tightened around him and rocked with Yifan's movements when he started to thrust. He grunted holding steady to Minseok's hips, larger body dominating and he felt like an animal. He felt a carnal need to fill Minseok, to show that he was his and he would not be without him. They were like mates together for life and even if Yifan had to have an heir and take a bride, he hoped she would know that it was Minseok that shared his bed every night and she would have to share it with him, be shared with them. Would she be understanding of their shared love?

 

“Yifan,” Minseok called and trembled beneath Yifan. Yifan felt the tremble against his member and by the sudden intensity of eat around him, he knew Minseok had already ended, but he still moved with Yifan, tightening more desperately and finally Yifan gave himself over spilling into Minseok. He pulled out, could hear the splosh if his seed falling out of Minseok, and left kisses down the fox shifter's spine.

 

Minseok hummed and sat up on his knees. He turned his head and reached a hand back to stroke Yifan's face. Yifan leaned down for an upside down kiss that said more than they could breath to each other in that moment.

 

Nothing would come between them, they wouldn't let it.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

They brought chains the next morning. Yifan was against it at first, but Minseok only stood careful not to show his limp and held his arms out. If he had to be chained to trust him enough to let him stay with Yifan, then so be it. Yifan stayed close to him as they were led to a smaller court, Duke Li now resting on the floor surrounded by his wives and maids who kept offering him water and wine. Again, Yifan pulled Minseok into a bow before the large man.

 

“Did he put up a fight against the chains?” Duke Li asked one of the guards.

 

“The fox didn't,” the guard answered and Duke Li chuckled.

 

“If I may,” Yifan said, “there is no need for such precautions. Minseok has never hurt anyone.”

 

“The story you told us yesterday was a bit different,” one of the councilmen said. “He escaped the chopping block by holding back Lord Kim and his guard.”

 

Minseok bowed his head. “I only held them back, nothing more.”

 

“If there were any injuries from an escape, it would be my escape,” Yifan said.

 

“Yes, but if you're Duke Li's heir then such injuries are just and can be overlooked if not forgiven.”

 

“And if I am the heir? Minseok can also be forgiven. That was my request.”

 

“Yes, I have thought over that,” Duke Li said and sat up a bit more. He looked paler than the day before. “I have been made aware of what your actual relationship is, but I also understand it has been so for years. I will allow you to keep him if you are my son.”

 

Yifan took a step forward. “He will be unchained and allowed as free reign as your consorts are as I understand there will be places he won't be allowed. I will not keep him as a pet or a weapon.”

 

“Ah, but I'm only allowing him because he can be a weapon. Most cities have gotten rid of all their more powerful shifters. I have no interest in such things, but if Lord Kim has ownership over this one, what else is there to keep him here?”

 

Kept in a cage like an animal, in storage like an old canon, Minseok didn't like it, but he wanted to be with Yifan. Anything for Yifan. He didn't speak up, but Yifan took another step forward.

 

“You said you understood our relationship then you understand Minseok needs to stay by my side during the day and at night. If I must give him a title to keep him here then how about the title your other four wives have.”

 

“Consort,” Duke Li said. “A fox consort? You will need to have heirs, and even if your fox was a woman, those children would never be allowed.”

 

“I understand I would have to take a wife, but I will never give Minseok up,” Yifan said.

 

“You really think you can keep him? What if you're not the duke's heir?” a councilman asked.

 

Yifan laughed softly then turned and smiled at Minseok for a moment. Minseok smiled back reassuringly and with that, Yifan turned back. “I have a dragon and a nine tailed fox on my side. Even without a royal title, who could stand against me?”

 

There was mumbling through the court until the duke clapped his hands. “Seems as there really isn't much of a choice.” Duke Li sighed and waved his script over. “I shall sign my name to this. The only one who could change it would be the king, but since our Yifan here believes he has more power than a king, I assume there will be no trouble. Besides, if we can keep Lord Kim quiet, there will be no need to tell the king. So, the fox shifter, Minseok, will be the consort of Duke Li Jiaheng II Wu Yifan. He will be protected under such laws as any other consort and is not to be touched. That is only if you pass the test I have planned, the test to see if you truly are the next Duke Li.”

 


	22. And the Wolf Covers His Nose

**Chapter 22:And the Wolf Covers His Nose**

 

Just as expected, Lord Kim came with an entourage of soldiers to Duke Li's home within a week. Minseok and Yifan were kept in the cell in the dungeon together, given food at regular intervals and water. They even offered to let Yifan walk around, but he refused to go anywhere without Minseok. Minseok was still chained up just as a precaution. Honestly, it was uncomfortable and he felt like the cuffs on his wrists were starting to really rub against his skin, but he tried not to make it obvious even when Yifan tore pieces of his shirt two act like a cushion around Minseok's wrist and at the collar cuff on Minseok's neck and the cuffs on his ankles. Those cuffs were looser.

 

Four guards came to get them with the news. They undid the cell door and manhandled Minseok into a standing position that Minseok disliked, but it was Yifan that complained about it. Another cuff was added to Minseok's arm, but they stretched it over to Yifan and snapped the cuff on the other end to his wrist then led them out.

 

“May I ask how many men Lord Kim brought?” Yifan asked.

 

“Enough,” one guard said. “It seems he thinks he'll be able to get his hands on at least one of you.”

 

Minseok looked over at Yifan. He was frowning. Minseok walked closer, nudging his arm against Yifan's.

 

Duke consort. Minseok did not quite like the title, but Duke's pet was even worse. Consorts, as far as Minseok knew, were just second or fifth wives that lords took either because they were too beautiful, because they had fallen in love after marriage, or because their first bride was not producing an heir quick enough. But, Minseok had heard Lu Han mention once late at night when Yifan had midnight patrol and he stayed after to help clean up the restaurant that there were many legendary consorts in history. Because they had everything to prove and wanted to be helpful, some consorts took on assassination attempts. Some consorts were daughters of assassins. Others just used their seduction only as that, seduction that they then pretended was rape in order to get another official or royal in a bad position and help their husband.

 

Husband.

 

Would Yifan be Minseok's husband if he became his consort? A smile graced Minseok's lips at the thought.

 

They were again in the large courtroom where the men in blue and green robes sat on rows on either side. Yifan and Minseok were led to the step below the stage where Duke Li and his wives sat and forced to kneel there. The doors on the other end of the room opened suddenly, horns blaring to announce Lord Kim. He entered with a small procession and Minseok almost let his ears and tails out when he saw him, Lu Han, standing shyly behind Kim Jongin, the youngest son of Lord Kim. All the anger Minseok had kept down came boiling up inside him. He understood what Yixing had meant about forgiving Lu Han, he had done the lesser of two evils, but it hurt more than just letting Mr. Jung turn Minseok in. It was Lu Han's fault Mr. Jung even knew in the first place. He wanted to rip out the little horns sticking out of Lu Han's head, but he stayed seated seething and when Lu Han's doe brown eyes met his silver, he let that anger and distrust flash out in a glare that caused Lu Han to cringe and hide more behind Kim Jongin who he was no doubt consort of now.

 

Lord Kim looked around the courtroom in half disgust and half envy. When his dark eyes landed on Minseok and Yifan, the fox shifter felt another waved of anger ripple through him. He wanted to rip the man's throat out especially when a slow grin spread on his face.

 

“Ah, it seems you already have what I have come here for. Just as I would expect from you, Lord Li,” Lord Kim said and bowed.

 

Duke Li made a motion of dismissal at the fake show of respect and praise. “I need nothing from you, Lord Kim. You married a cousin of mine once, for a short time, we share some blood.”

 

“Indeed we do, my lord. But, if we may talk about that later, I would like to have my prisoners.”

 

Duke Li chuckled. “Oh I can't do that. I have waited until you came to hear your side of the story, but it won't matter if what I believe is correct. Please explain your accusations against these two.”

 

Lord Kim frowned. “I'm sure they've blabbed only lies to you, my lord, so please hear the truth. Wu Yifan was born on a mountain, he ran away from paying his taxes into the city. He some how joined my guard, but that poor girl you always cared for so much, the one with the blond hair is dead and I've gotten complaints that it was Wu Yifan who did it. He stared at her so.”

 

Minseok turned to Yifan to see his eyes widened. Duke Li only chuckled and waved for Lord Kim to continue.

 

“And I had to take him in before his Dragon Master license came or else he would get away. Everyone knew that girl was your daughter. She could have been your heir. I would have given you one of my sons to marry such a pretty child even, for we are like brothers.”

 

Minseok caught site of Lu Han moving closer to Jongin at the words. He wondered why Lord Kim didn't keep the girl alive. Probably because it was not his sons that he wanted to be duke but himself.

 

“As for the other, well he's a fox shifter. You can tell just by his red hair and silver eyes.”

 

“With only hair and eye color, how can you be sure?”

 

“I saw it when he ran away, and my son's consort was the one to turn him in. He did us a great justice in telling us about his friend and was rewarded greatly.”

 

Lu Han suddenly took a step forward. “No, it wasn't justice. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. Please, Minseok, I'm sorry.”

 

“Shut up!” Lord Kim's youngest son suddenly shouted pulling Lu Han back behind him. “Be quiet. I am angry with you still.” Then, he turned to Duke Li. “I don't understand why my father wanted the fox shifter if he really is such a thing. My brother says he is, but my own consort is a shifter, though long mixed and without his powers.”

 

“I do not understand either, young one,” Duke Li said. “I never gave word for the shifters to be eliminated. There hasn't been such a rule since my great grandfather.”

 

“That is because we've cleared most of the dangerous shifters from the mountains,” Lord Kim said then bowed.

 

“Cleared? This one told me he had a family that lived happily on one of your mountains and then they were all killed. Was this your doing?”

 

“Yes, of course. It was for the good of the kingdom. A family of fox shifters is a family too many. They'll seduce and rape and then rip our throats out at night when we're not looking. And one seventeen already can't be saved simply by cutting his tails off.”

 

“Yifan, has Minseok seduced, raped, or ripped any throats out?” Duke Li asked.

 

“Only chicken throats. As for seduction, only myself, and willingly.”

 

Duke Li nodded and turned back to Lord Kim. “So this is your side of the tale and I have heard theirs, now let me tell you mine. Almost seveteen years ago I went to your city, Lord Kim, depressed after my brother's death. I had been taken ill when young that caused me to shoot more blanks then arrows, but I certainly did my best. I found a young maiden, so very young, in your mansion and bedded her every night I was there. This maiden's name was Li Mi. What is your mother's name, Yifan?”

 

“Li Mi.”

 

“As you can see, Lord Kim, she gave birth to a golden haired boy, but as you said, he lived in the mountain for years and Li Mi was gone when I came again, but I found another maiden and this time I knew of the golden haired daughter she bore. That child was my child and perhaps you didn't know this, but I have eyes in your city, Lord Kim. So, for the matter regarding that child's death, I will look into it. You have no real claim over Wu Yifan and as soon as my Dragon Master returns with his license, you will not be able to touch him. However, concerning the fox, I can not say that you can not touch him. And yes, indeed I know he is a fox, but what do you plan to do with him if I hand him over?”

 

“Chop his head off of course,” Lord Kim said. “He's a danger and must be executed.”

 

“Father,” Jongin said. “Why?”

 

Duke Li shifted. “Well, it doesn't matter why. Wu Yifan says he has more power than a king simply because he has the fox shifter and his dragon, so you two can fight it out, but first, we must have a test. I would like to know for certain that Wu Yifan is my son or not and if he is, then, Lord Kim, you are in trouble. The test will be on the morning three days from now. Double the guard on both these two and Lord Kim.”

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

 

Minseok sat curled up against Yifan in the dungeons. They hadn't made love since that first day and now they reeked of the mold on the walls and covered in dirt and there was a pile in one corner that Minseok could barely stand by when he needed to add to it. Though they were fed well and given clean water, it had become apparent to Minseok that they were still prisoners in a sense. There hadn't been an offer for a bath or a change of clothes and Minseok missed being clean. Yixing had spoiled him letting him use the warm water that went unused from the restaurant and there had been the hot springs in the mountain.

 

Three days had gone past since Lord Kim had arrived. Yifan muttered about how Ace was becoming restless, tugging at their connection. The whole estate seemed restless today to Minseok. The guards were running around, often coming down to the dungeons to check on them, whispering.

 

“It must be close to your test,” Minseok said and nuzzled into Yifan's neck. He smelt a bit funny, but Yifan's normal smell was stronger than usual and it comforted Minseok.

 

Yifan patted Minseok's greasy spikes. “Yeah. I would hope they would allow us to bath before it. I'd like to be clean for presentation sakes.”

 

“They'll probably let you clean up.”

 

“But not you?”

 

Minseok shrugged. He was just considered a pet right now. He had no rights, he never did. After his family's slaughter, Minseok thought he knew about the world and how small and insignificant he really was. He was kept ignorant about the real world as a fox and living with Grandmother and Yifan, he had been allowed to fake an existence as something he wasn't. Even in the city, no one thought much of him, but he couldn't hide forever. He couldn't hide now. Whether Yifan passed the test or not, Minseok would be known as a fox shifter, powerful, dangerous, and with nothing to loose. And if he had enough time, could Minseok really be the weapon Yifan was saying he could be. He supposed if he practiced enough maybe he could pose a threat that would allow them to live their lives with each other.

 

Yifan licked his thumb then wiped Minseok's cheek to peck it there. “We'll take a bath together soon.”

 

“That sounds nice,” Minseok agreed with a sigh.

 

There were footsteps and a group of guards stood at their cell. They unlocked it and tugged Yifan away. Minseok reached out trying to keep his lover by his side, but the other guards held him back.

 

“Just Yifan, fox. It's test day, you two are going to have to separate for a while.”

 

Yifan glared at the guards. “He stays with me.”

 

“Not until you're the duke's official heir.”

 

Minseok smiled at Yifan. “It's alright, I can take care of myself, remember?”

 

Yifan sighed. “I know you can. Just, don't let them trick you into anything.”

 

One of the guards pushed Yifan out. “Come on, we're not doing anything but getting you ready. Can't have you looking like a rat in front of the city.”

 

Yifan's dark eyes stayed on Minseok's as he was led away. Minseok watched him go even pressed against the bars. The guards locked the cell again and headed out leaving Minseok there alone.

 

Soon, soon they would know.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

It was lunch before Yifan had been let out of the pamper room the guards had brought him too. They had left him in the care of touchy maids who bathed him blushing and fitted him in a new guard's uniform like the one he had arrived in all the while twittering about how handsome he was. They left him with a plate of spring fruit and smelling like expensive oils that irritated his nose. He wondered if Minseok had gotten dinner. Yifan had barely been given fifteen minutes to eat his own light lunch before the inside guards with the funny hats came and led him out into a large courtyard where the household stood about behind a drawn line in the ground. In the center was a large drawn circle like a landing pad and before that was a target. Yifan let out a premature sigh of relief. It seemed the test would be about archery.

 

The guards left Yifan standing on the platform as they went and took their places on a rise at the front of the court where a table and chairs were set up for the duke and his family. They entered only moments later filling up the rise accompanied by Lord Kim and his entourage. Yifan looked around the rest of the court and felt uneasy when he could not find Minseok. It wasn't unimaginable that they would keep the fox shifter in his cell until after the test whether just for precaution or as a way of keeping him contained in order to hand over to Lord Kim if Yifan failed. Whether Yifan failed or not, Minseok wasn't going with anyone but him.

 

No sooner had the worry crossed his mind did the sound of chains meet Yifan's ears and he turned to see more guards bringing Minseok up through an underground passage into the courtyard. He looked filthy and Yifan supposed that was how he looked as well before being forced into the bath. Minseok's head lifted as if feeling Yifan staring at him and he smiled, silver eyes still bright and gleaming. Yifan smiled back then turned to Duke Li who had raised his hand for silence.

 

“Today we will have the test to determine if Wu Yifan is truly my heir,” he said, voice loud but croaking and he truly looked pale today. “As some of you might not know, a deal has been made. Wu Yifan has been cleared of any prior misunderstandings as they would be void with his Dragon Master license which I have seen with my own eyes. However, his companion, the accused fox shifter, has no rights to keep him from being owned by another's words unless Wu Yifan passes this test. Now, you may all be wondering what this test is. Before this boy is a target like any target you may practice archery with. The Li family has been well known for their grace with a bow and I have heard that, you, Wu Yifan, also hold much grace with said weapon which only brings me to believe that, truly, you must be my blood. But, I can not let you simply pass because you are a good archer. You also seem to be a Dragon Master, a gift I did not inherit, but my long deceased younger brother and our grandfather before us did. I believe that it was from our blood that you inherited the traits that would make such a powerful beast bow before you. So, my boy, call down your beast and take up a bow and go high high into the sky and get a bull's eye.”

 

Yifan's eyes widened. A bull's eye from the sky. He had never attempted it. Could anyone do it? Maybe shooting enemies from his dragon's back, but they were moving targets and there were many of them usually. They weren't a black dot so small he'd have to guess. His palms began to sweat, but Yifan was determined. He knew he was good, but was he perfect?

 

A guard walked up to him and handed him a bow and arrow. Yifan flexed it and frowned. It was made perfectly with no ware and everything about it was perfect. He handed it back and bowed before Duke Li.

 

“If I may, my lord, I would prefer to use the arrow I arrived with. For luck if nothing more.”

 

Duke Li seemed to consider then glanced over toward Minseok. “If your fox companion happened to bring it along then yes. It seems he grabbed your belongings when being brought out.”

 

Yifan turned and indeed, he saw the parcel over one of Minseok's shoulders with the book and yes, there it was, his arrow which he had left in the cell not thinking to grab it since it wasn't hooked on his belt like his sword. He bowed again and slowly started toward Minseok. The guards didn't try and stop him, but they didn't let Minseok reached into the parcel and hand him the weapon. Yifan placed a soft hand on Minseok's waist as he leaned closer and pulled the bow and the last few arrows he had out.

 

“Snow falls on the sleeping fox and the wolf covers his nose,” Minseok suddenly whispered to him.

 

“What?” he didn't understand why Minseok was telling him that phrase right then. Was it encouragement? Just having Minseok there was encouragement enough.

 

“I want to explain what it means, you never have truly understood. It means to take chances when they come to you, no matter the situation, don't just lay down and take it, but be careful of the wolf. When he's covered his nose, that's when you go. Be sly, but smart, Wu Yifan. Be like a fox.”

 

Be like a fox.

 

Yifan pulled away and stared at his lover. Minseok had a strange look in his silver eyes, but they smiled and Yifan did not worry. “I love you,” he said not caring if the guards heard.

 

“I love you, too,” Minseok said back.

 

Yifan turned and went back to the platform, tested his bow once. Bull's eye. He bowed to Duke Li again. “I shall call my dragon then and begin.” He lifted his arm and snapped his fingers. There was a roar and a green figure made a shadow across the court yard. Ace landed in a heavy pile on the platform Yifan stood at and his tail immediately wrapped protectively around Yifan, a growl rumbling through his throat as he glanced toward where Minseok stood. Yifan lightly petted Ace's head feeling that the dragon might burn the whole court up soon.

 

“I have forgotten to mention, but the dragon also favors Minseok, so if you try anything to him, he won't wait for my commands to burn anything.” With that warning, Yifan climbed onto the beast's back and they lifted off high, high, high into the air just below the cloud line. Yifan could barely see the courtyard better yet the target, but he had a sense where it was and rubbed Ace's neck to steady him when he thought he was in a good position. He grabbed his bow and the finest of his arrows and felt where he should aim then closed his eyes. He envisioned Minseok and his encouraging words...or was it a warning? Yifan shook off the feeling and envisioned the target. It didn't matter, nothing mattered but the beast keeping him afloat and his lover on the ground.

 

Yifan let the arrow fly.

 


	23. Epilogue

**Chapter 23: Epilogue**

 

The snow had built up this high on the mountain, but Yifan had not forgotten how to move through it in the ten years since he had last visited. There were fewer trees covering the area now and he had almost passed the spot as the cross had long been mowed down by Lord Kim's orders to bring in lumber to fuel the machines that had arrived from the capital. Industry, it was called. But, memory served Yifan well and he knelt down before the spot where he had last seen Grandmother.

 

“I've come to visit. It has been too long hasn't it,” Yifan said as he wiped the snow and touched the dragon burnt ground below. “Are you proud of me? I'm sure you know what has become of me if you have been watching from wherever it is you went.”

 

There was no answer, but Yifan felt a shift in the wind and smiled. He thought he felt the warmth of Grandmother's burly shoulders pressed against his own. He wondered if he had ended up taller than her. She had seemed like a tree when he was a child.

 

“Minseok's doing well, too. He has become the pet of the residence in a way. The guards are still scared of him and Lord Kim likes to complain all the time, but he's getting on in years. His sons will take over soon. One of them even took a fox shifter as a consort. I'm happy for the little guy, he really helped Minseok out a lot. I think his name was Baekhyun.”

 

The wind shifted again and he felt a pressure on his hands. Yifan closed his eyes and sighed. He had never properly mourned, not for Grandmother and not for his father that had passed five years before. The old duke, after fighting his aging body for so long, brought Yifan into his room and held his hands tight thanking all spirits for bringing Yifan to him before his days had ended. His only regret was that he had never been well enough to take Yifan up on his offer to ride into the blue blue sky on Ace. Then that night, Yifan had become the new Duke Li.

 

It was a miracle brought on by a high deity, Yifan's arrow hitting the target when he had shot it from Ace's back. Yifan could not imagine having ever gotten it so perfect and dead on. Hitting anywhere on the target Yifan could have done no problem, but the black dot on the center was luck. When he had landed, Yifan had been prepared to run. He had been prepared to find the courtyard already smashed in Minseok's attempt to escape and then Ace would have surely burned the rest to a crisp and they would have been wanted men. But, upon landing, all he saw was his arrow implanted dead center into the tiny black dot in the middle of the target and Lord Kim's face red in anger. They had released Minseok the moment Yifan's eyes had turned to the guards and the fox shifter had run into his arms, Ace's tail wrapping around them quickly. Then, Duke Li had started clapping.

 

“Being royalty doesn't really suit me, Grandmother,” Yifan said. Though all the council said he was a good duke and even the people seemed happy having someone governing them that knew the hardships of the poor, Yifan felt as if he would rather be somewhere else running in the woods amongst the wild animals in the early winter with Minseok running beside him. “I've read a tail that we were all once shifters, but we began to mix and the ones who were not as powerful found other ways to hold power and then we became humans. I think, Grandmother, you would have been a bear.” There was a cold sting of air that Yifan took of disapproval and Yifan chuckled. “I heard the royals though, they came from dragon shifters and it is that that the dragons feel when choosing their masters. I wonder if it was true.” Imagining Yifan in his dragon form, longer than Ace and gold, and Minseok in his tiny red fox form falling in love was comical.

 

“Yifan!” a voice called.

 

Yifan turned his head to see Minseok clambering up the snowy slope of the mountain, ears and tails out dressed in a consort's robe and furs. He had become even more beautiful in the last ten years and Yifan never once fell out of love with him. He never understood how he could have been so horrible to the child Minseok, but back then he hadn't known what love is and he wasn't old enough to understand how to feel about his attraction to the other boy. And, besides, he still enjoyed tugging Minseok's tails at night when Minseok laid naked wrapped in his arms sharing his royal bed.

 

“Yifan,” Minseok said again once he was standing behind Yifan. “The guards are beginning to worry.”

 

“So they sent you?” Yifan asked and moved his hands away from the scorched earth.

 

Minseok rolled his eyes and carefully smoothed the skirt of his robe down before kneeling in the snow. “Of course not, but I wanted to say hi as well. She was my family in a way, too.”

 

Yifan nodded and moved over so Minseok could pay his respects. The fox shifter lightly placed his hands against the earth and closed his silver eyes, lips barely moving as he had his own silent discussion with Grandmother. Yifan watched with fondness. If Grandmother had not found Minseok, if she had not been kind the the child of the foxes that had been her own daughter's playmates, Minseok would not be kneeling beside him now. He reached out a hand and brushed back some of Minseok's hair before lightly stroking a soft cheek.

 

“I don't think Grandmother would like you starting something in front of her, Duke Li,” Minseok said using Yifan's new title that had become more of a teasing nickname between them.

 

“She knows I love you. How could she not,” Yifan said and leaned in, softly kissing Minseok's cheek.

 

It had been ten years since they had been on this mountain. Ten years of playing the duke's heir, a position Yifan still wasn't completely convinced was truly his though Li Mi had been almost positive that Duke Li was his father and he had seen the pictures of the duke's younger brother, painted likenesses that had been covered until after Duke Li's passing. It was haunting how much alike they looked, Yifan and the original Li Jiaheng. But it had also been ten years living in relative safety in each others arms. And after ten years, Yifan thought it was time to pay a visit and thank the mountain and Grandmother for housing them up until then, a pilgrimage to remember where he truly belonged.

 

Minseok stood and brushed his hand along Yifan's shoulder. “Let us head back to the carriage. It will be a week before we're back in your city again. Seohyun will be bursting when we get back.”

 

Yifan took Minseok's hand then stood and led them back to the awaiting carriage an hour down the mountrail, both covered in snow by the time they got there. Yifan never realized how pretty the snow was against Minseok's red fur and in the carriage, they quietly made love.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Seohyun was a princess and Yifan's official wife. They had married when it had become obvious that Duke Li was close to handing over the title and their first son was born only a few months after Duke Li's reign ended. She was a fair tempered girl who understood her role in Yifan's and Minseok's life. Currently, she would be giving birth to Minseok's second child, the third child born between all three. The council had been scandalized when they first learned the duke's wife was pregnant with his consort's child, but Yifan had assured them he was there during the act and if Seohyun ever wanted to lay with Minseok, she would have to come to Yifan because the fox shifter almost never left his side.

 

Yifan wanted to repopulate shifters. Minseok was grateful for that, but he never enjoyed the act of laying with the woman though every other time he spent with her was enjoyable enough. He had never thought he would have his own children even when he had become the duke's consort and was protected by his title and Yifan's power, he had just readied himself to share his lover on occasional nights so he might bare heirs. But now, Minseok had a daughter tugging at the skirt of his consort robes and in his arms, a little boy both with red hair like his. It didn't look good on Yifan for Minseok to have two children when Yifan only had one and now Minseok even had a son, but the way Yifan took the little fox shifter boy from his arms, dark eyes adoringly staring into the baby's soft face, Minseok understood Yifan didn't care who's child it was, he cared for each of them the same.

 

“He's beautiful,” Yifan said rocking the babe. “He looks just like you, Minseok.”

 

“And the mother?” Minseok reminded. Seohyun rested beside Minseok on the bed. Yifan wasn't partial to the girl, didn't often try and be close with her and Minseok could tell he felt jealousy when Minseok and Seohyun spent leisure time together as their positions in the household were much the same. But Seohyun deserved recognition especially at times like these.

 

“Oh, yes,” Yifan said and turned to Seohyun with a bow. “Thank you, Seohyun.”

 

She smiled tiredly at her husband. “It's my job. I agreed to your conditions of bearing heirs and little fox shifter children. I want to help the duke that was once poor. Both of your stories were so touching, but I do believe I might need a break after three.”

 

“Yes, of course,” Yifan said and handed the babe back to Minseok. He went and knelt at Seohyun's bed and kissed her forehead. “I won't bother you for a year, do as you like. That'll be enough time before I'm badgered into having another heir.”

 

The smile Seohyun gave Yifan was strained and Minseok sighed. He also understood the girl had only feelings of business and understanding for Yifan. Minseok never feared Yifan would fall in love with her, not after their wedding night in which Yifan had left his own bed after the act to come to Minseok crying as if guilty of something. And maybe Minseok knew the girl held more affection for the fox shifter than she should and enjoyed the act with Minseok, but she also knew Minseok was loyal.

 

Minseok moved the babe into the arms of a nurse and hooked his arm with Yifan's. “She needs her rest now. And you must write a letter to your mother before she births her own child. It must be so hard for someone of her age.”

 

Yifan frowned. Minseok knew having Lord Kim take Li Mi as a new wife was upsetting, he knew the lord had only done so as a slap to Yifan's face, but Minseok thought Li Mi wouldn't have agreed unless it would do her good, and a child between them would not hurt their connection. And if it was a girl, a marriage between Minseok's baby son and and Yifan's new sibling could be made in later years. Minseok thought much about connections. He wanted many of them. He never wanted to be forced out without a place to go again.

 

“I do feel sorry for Seohyun,” Yifan said as they walked to his study.

 

“She chose this. We did not force it upon her and we were both gentle about laying with her.”

 

“But the other wives must talk. I'm sure they say nasty things about her being with two men.”

 

Minseok's grip tightened around Yifan's arm. He knew what the wives said but he also knew things about those wives. “They have their own lovers they would rather keep secret. And what can anyone say about the duke's kinks? Who said others don't have their consorts and wives perform on each other. Women performing on each other. If we can enjoy being together then maybe they do, too.”

 

“Do you enjoy being with Seohyun?” Yifan asked.

 

Minseok chuckled. “No, but I am not disgusted because I understand why I have to do it. I didn't at first, Yifan. I was happy that you wanted to help make more fox shifters, but I didn't care about that until I saw her face.” Minseok turned his head a bit to look down at his daughter who followed them, fox ears already sticking out and two tails. She had just turned three. “Why don't you go find your brother, sweet one?”

 

The little girl blinked then smiled and ran off to find Yifan's four year old son, going on five, and the heir.

 

“You named her after grandmother.”

 

“Yes I did,” Minseok said. “I'm letting Seohyun name this one.”

 

Yifan nodded and continued to the study. “I think two more and I'll leave her to you. I can trust you not to fall in love with her, right?”

 

Minseok sighed. “I wouldn't let her have free reign of me, Yifan. Let her have her own lover and you can take a younger consort later. Maybe save a girl from the brothel if you must insist I bare more foxes.”

 

Yifan turned and kissed Minseok's cheek. “I want to be surrounded by little foxes, Minseok, and I want to be surrounded by you. My blood and your blood and Ace is all that matters to me.”

 

Minseok lifted a hand to Yifan's face. “I know that.”

 

“Without you, Minseok, I wouldn't have this position.”  
  


“What does that mean?” Minseok asked, silver eyes glittering with adoration.

 

Yifan grinned and leaned in, forehead against Minseok's. “It means that there was a one in a million chances that arrow would make it so perfectly onto that target, but, I have a fox shifter as a lover.”

 

“What are you insinuating, Yifan?” Minseok said, but his chest rose and he chuckled with mischief.

 

“Nothing, nothing at all.” And Yifan finally kissed him properly.

 

**^ ^**

**< ^o^>**

 

Duke Li Jiaheng, AKA: Wu Yifan, held residence in the largest set of palace huts with his consort and wife. The biggest room in the biggest hut was home to his bedroom where soft feathered mats lay on a large layer of the wood floor boards, piled high with more soft blankets and pillows, enough room and comfort for the pass duke and his five wives. Of course, this was not the previous duke's room nor his blankets. That room still held vigil to the previous ruler's spirit. This room was decorated with red curtains and animal furs and books held to the walls above the floor of bed and comfort and above the form of the new duke and his consort as he began to lay the fox shifter down.

 

Minseok fell into the routine easily. Almost every night he felt the love of the other man, the man he had known for twenty years now, ten of which he had been able to share in this love. He laid comfortably on the red pillows and spread himself out, small hands resting at his head and white creamy thighs not quite parted as he stared up at Yifan kneeling beside him, vulnerable but willing as Yifan began to undo the tie of Minseok's robes. It had been strange at first to be a consort. Minseok was use to working and wearing rough clothes always in the need of a washing. And he was use to deciding which days to chance a cold by taking a bath in the winter, and wondering if he could eat two meals that day. Here in the duke's estate as the duke's consort and a potential weapon, Minseok never went for wanting. Maids came and bathed him, sometimes he even bathed with Seohyun and her handmaids though he was male. There were always three meals a day unless he chose to sleep in or sleep early, but then he was also allowed tea time and snacks and he found he grew a bit softer, but never once did Yifan seem to complain. He always made sure to devour every inch of Minseok leaving the fox shifter never wanting for more of his love though he always wanted his love.

 

When the silk patterned robes were pulled apart to reveal Minseok's naked body beneath, Minseok became shy for a moment. His body tingled and Yifan bent down and kissed his white skin, nibbling it, licking it, leaving little kiss marks from his chest up one thigh. Minseok's breath caught at the sweet touches and he swallowed hard to keep himself still. Yifan moved a hand between Minseok's legs and began to stroke his length already saluting him with anticipation. Minseok's hands wrinkled the pillow at his head as they kneading into it with pleasure. Then, Yifan leaned down again kissing Minseok's nipples, sucking the poking pink peaks as if trying to suck something out but all that Minseok released were moans and his hands came away from the pillow to curl into Yifan's blond locks and when Yifan was through with  teasing him there, he let Minseok pull him up for a kiss, tongues swirling against each other as they became flushed. Minseok arched and moaned into the kiss, hips moving with Yifan's hand until finally coming in it, that large warm hand.

 

Yifan pulled away from the kiss and licked his hand cleaned, dark eyes fluttering and cheeks red and when Minseok looked down at his lap, he noticed his lover's pride sticking up making folds in the dark blue of his robes. Minseok sat up and placed a hand beneath Yifan's robes, pushing them away. Untied, they easily fell off Yifan's tall frame and Yifan sat back against a wall of the soft pillows, opened for his lover to explore. Minseok explored thoroughly, first returning the sucking kisses to Yifan's dusky nipples then down his navel and finally, he took Yifan's member in a smaller hand and guided his mouth down upon it. Minseok was sure the guards could hear Yifan's moans, they were deep and rumbled and though Minseok was not quiet either, you knew when the ruler of this estate was being pleasured. He worked his mouth quickly, Yifan's fingers now covered in oil and reaching behind Minseok to the round globe of his behind to begin stretching. Minseok easily opened up for him. After ten years of being lovers, it didn't take as long for his body to welcome the girth of the other man.

 

Minseok sat up, the salty taste of Yifan's precum already staining his tongue. He moved into Yifan's awaiting lap, rubbed the hot throbbing organ against his bottom as if getting comfortable, but the most comfortable position was to slowly lower onto it like dropping a lock onto its key and they both shivered at the contact. Yifan's arms wrapped around Minseok's waist holding him still for only a few moments before moving to his hips and Minseok began to move , hands braced on Yifan's shoulders. He was driven crazy by the intense feeling of Yifan moving inside him and the kisses the other man laid along his white skin during the act going crazy himself. Minseok let his ears and tails free. He urged Yifan to kiss his lips and nipped the blond man's lips with little sharp teeth making them bleed slightly by the end of it. And when it did end, Minseok shooting onto Yifan's chest and the other filling him with seed Minseok could not properly take, but tried to hold anyways because it was Yifan and he loved Yifan, he always had, Minseok felt safe. There was no rush to escape or worry that they would get caught and thrown out. There was just their embrace.

 

And whatever Minseok did or did not do on that day in the courtyard did not matter. He was sure Yifan had his birthright. Yifan already ruled the heart of this beast. 


End file.
